Outcasts
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: [Complete]AU I want to show that I love you. Danny said. Just like you love Paulina? Sam retorted. Sam you have to believe me. You're the only one. He pleaded. I'm sick of you lying to me! Sam snapped at him. DxS. DasxS TxVal TxOC
1. Chapter 1 Secrets

**Hey Everyone. For thoes of you who know me welcome back, and for thoes who don't let me just say, this might look like an over-used plot but if you ask anyone I usually take thoes kind of plots and change it to my own. Along with this story You Promised will be up next week. I really don't talk a lot at the start so I won't make it a habit to start now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Just Cassie,Joey, and John. (who will be explained more later.)**

The halls were almost desolate after the warning bell rang, which made it a strange sight for two people to be standing at the doorway, without any intention of moving. The girl waited worriedly as a half smile was cast on her lips. She pushed her black hair behind her ears, as her eyes were set intently on the door. The boy who stood next to her was African American. He stood with a rather annoyed look on his face. Anyone who passed by would of thought that he would leave any second, but he stayed true to the girl and waited with her. He adjusted his red beret, and glasses and then his arms returned to their position across his chest.

"How long is this going to take? It was just Technus, and he shouts out his plans."

"If he doesn't come soon, we'll all be late." The girl refused to leave her position. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Danny Phantom's head phased through the door.

"You guys can go on to class. I'm finishing up, no point of all three of us getting in trouble." With that said Tucker started to walk, but Cassie had a more skeptical look and refused to move.

"Are you sure?" She insisted. Danny only nodded. She smiled at him, and then ran to catch up with Tucker. Two minutes later the tardy bell ran and the halls were empty. Danny dashed through the door, and continued to run. He changed into Danny Fenton in the process of trying to get to class. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a girl; completely in shock. Danny mentally cursed to himself about not being careful. He surmised that she was a prep considering her clothing choice. She most likely exactly like Paulina which means she would probably tell everyone what she knew, or at least run toward him, but she did the opposite.

"I'm sorry…I got to go." She ran off to her class. Danny slapped himself in the face, for they had the same class. He opened the door and tired to sneak into his seat unsuccessfully.

"Daniel." He turned to face Mr. Lancer.

"Since you and Miss Manson both have a habit of being late, you both can report to detention after school today."

"But." Danny started to complain.

"Care to make it tomorrow too?" He took his seat and slugged down trying to disappear from Lancer's radar.

"Before we begin, we are having new seating arrangements." The whole class groaned.

"Tucker, Cassie, Anthony." Danny frowned and stood to let Anthony, the new kid, sit by his friends.

"Paulina, Dash, Star. Danny, Sam, and Cathy; that is when she gets back to school." The two strangers approached each other awkwardly and took their seats and the classroom was full of whispers and glares. No one except them knew about their strange and awkward meeting in the hall; however Mr. Lancer acted like nothing had happened.

"Kwan Valerie, Sarah starting the next row in the front." He finished with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"These are your seats for the rest of the year. Now turn to page 50 of A Midsummer's night Dream." Danny only ignored him. He sat next to a person who just found out his darkest secret, and the worst part, he didn't know if she could be trusted. Let alone he didn't know anything about her. He glanced over at her just as Mr. Lancer finished his lecture. She returned the look, but he couldn't read her emotions.

"I"- She started, but the bell didn't give her a chance. She stopped whatever she was going to say. She walked over to Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina. The group neared the door Mr. Lancer stopped her.

"Remember Miss Manson, after school." She nodded and walked off. Danny and the other two exited and Mr. Lancer glared at Danny.

"I'll see you after school Mr. Fenton." The three walked out of the classroom.

"What happened?" Cassie chided.

"You said you would make it to class on time." Her voice held no anger even when it seemed like it.

"Things change." Danny snapped at her even though he didn't want to.

"What does that mean?" Tucker questioned.

"We'll talk about it later." He departed from them and entered into his next class.

"What's wrong with him?" Tucker's eyes followed Danny.

"I don't know Tucker, I don't know."

The final bell rang releasing all the kids, but imprisoning two. When he reached the door to Lancer's door he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"Good Luck Danny. Call us when you get home tonight." She haft smiled trying to encouraging him.

"Don't worry, Cassie I will." Danny smiled back reassuringly, and left her company. He walked into detention, a place where he spent a lot of time there. Sam was already there watching out the window dreaming of freedom unaware of his presence.

"Daniel, take a seat." Mr. Lancer's eyes watched him like a hawk. This brought Sam's attention to him. Ten minutes into detention and the complete silence was interrupted by Mr. Lancer's phone ringing. He clutched it tightly up to his ear and excused himself from the room. Sam glanced at Danny. She broke the silence first.

"Why are you sitting over there?" Danny's eyebrow rose.

'Is she really that dense?'

"I don't trust you." He replied simply.

"And, if you didn't notice, I'm not popular." He finished.

"Oh." The was more awkward silence, which again was broken by Sam.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" The question caught him by surprise.

"What?"

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" She retorted. Danny rubbed the back of his head trying to think of a response, he shook his head sheepishly. To Sam's delight Danny moved over to the chair next to hers.

"I'm Sam, and if you call me Samantha you will wish that you were never born." She held out her hand.

"Danny, and if you call me Daniel, you'll regret it." With that he shook it; the two smiling at each other. They hands remained in contact far after the shake was finished. Sam noticed and pulled her hand away blushing.

* * *

The two friends walked together without a word except a question and an answer here and there. As they neared the house Cassie's complexion turned to a more nervous state.

"I can go into my house from her. Thanks for walking me."

"I can walk you up to the"-

"No. Thanks bye Tucker." She ran into the house without his good-bye. She closed the door and looked around. Beer bottles were scattered over the floor, which meant one thing; Dad was drunk and mad, or he will be when he got home.

"Joey, come here." She commanded. A ten year old boy came to the doorway embracing her with a hug.

"Cassie." It was shots of joy. She ran her fingers through his hair smiling at his innocence. He was too young to know what happened during the nights.

"Have you finished your chores?" She hoped he didn't pick up on the fear in her voice.

"Yup." She only smiled more. Joey had blonde hair along with piercing green eyes. He was a complete mix between his parents. John the second oldest brother resembled their dad, but never acted like him. Their dad acted strong, but he was weak, it was the same with his soul and his heart. He stood under the arc of the kitchen's entrance.

"Hey Cassie." She eyed him furiously.

"John, are you done your chores?"

"Done." He flashed a smile at her.

"You shouldn't worry so much." He teased. The door handle started to turn, and they held their breaths knowing fully who could be on the other side. They let their breaths go when Kwan stood in the door way.

"Kwan, where were you?"

"None of your business mom!"

"Take that back." She growled.

"Never talk about mom like that." Tears were coming to her eyes.

"Why not, she not coming back."

"That's not true."

"You know what you act like her useless hoping for the best. Look in our reality Cassie."

"Kwan that's enough." Kwan's eyes darted between the girl and the only person standing in his way.

"I'm out of here." Not even after five minutes the house fell silent when they heard kicking of the trashcans and cursing loudly. Cassie grabbed Joey's hand and ran to her room to the safest place she thought of; her closet. The slamming of the door caused the whole house to shake.

"Cassie." He yelled and she knew exactly what he wanted. She felt Joey's grip on her tightened. She stood and looked at Joey who whimpered. She opened the closet door and right before she walked out of the room she heard John's voice.

"Don't touch her." She winced as she heard a fist connecting with John's stomach several times. He turned to the direction of Cassie's room.

"Cassie, I know you're there. When I get back be ready for your punishment." He slammed the door on his way out. Cassie fled out of the room to tend to John. His name escaped her lips when she set sight on him. It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't, remember last time?" Cassie frowned to his words.

"Who else is going to protect you?" He joked trying to lighten the mood. An image of Danny raced trough her head.

"I don't know…I guess.

* * *

It had been half an hour, and Mr. Lancer still had not returned. They guessed that he wasn't coming back. They were sharing pranks that they have pulled, but suddenly Danny's face became more serious.

"Sam, about this morning…" His voice faded. She adverted her eyes from him.

"Yeah."

"You understand if you tell"-

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you mean."

"But if you would"-

"Look, if I told anyone it would be all over the school by now." She snapped at him.

"I'm not like that, despite what you might think."

"I never said that." Danny insisted.

"That's not what you said, but it's what you were thinking other wise you wouldn't have brought it up." She turned away from him. She heard him slap himself and groaned.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

'What?" Sam was puzzled in her mind.

"Why are you sorry?" She spoke softly which took Danny a minute to get used to. He snapped out of his own little world and answered the question.

"I should have trusted you more. You're right the whole school would know right now if you told." He smiled genuinely; only to have it fade.

"Why are you sorry?" After the words left his mouth her whole body tensed up.

'What should I say? Sorry for all the damage I will cause for being your friends, because we don't have the same friends.'

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you." She finally said.

"And I shouldn't have." She finished causing the room to become silent.

"So…do you want to get out of here?" He smiled devilishly to her.

"How can we…the teachers."

"Trust me." His eyes glowed green. He transformed in front of her eyes. He offered his hand to her, but she didn't move; she was frozen in fear.

"It's ok. I'm still Danny." He reassured her. She didn't hesitate this time. She firmly grasped it. He turned them intangible and phased through the door. He walked through the halls till there were no teachers in the halls. He sensed her uneasiness of him and his ghost form.

"Do you want me to change back?" He waiting until he saw her nod. Within a matter of seconds he was Danny Fenton again.

"I need to go to my locker." The two advanced towards her locker, but she froze in fear when she heard a voice and recognized it.

"Dash." She whispered under her breath. Danny heard her say something, but didn't understand what she had said.

"Run."

"What about."-

"Forget about my locker, run!" Danny didn't get a chance to ask questions. She guessed that Dash had seen them and had started to run after the.

"In here." She opened the door to the janitor's closet.

"What!" She covered his mouth with her hand until she heard the foot steps fade away.

"Would you explain what's going on?"

"Quick go ghost again and let's go out of the school."

"Who were we running from?"

"I tell you who it is, if you get me out of here." She blurted out. He only nodded knowing she would tell him everything when the time was right. The escaped the school just fine. She breathed a deep breath as she stepped outside.

"Who were we running from?" He interrogated.

"Dash, Dash Baxter." She answered calmly avoided his relation to her.

"Why?" She smirked.

"That wasn't part of our deal." Danny opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it when he realized she was right.

"Sam, do you want me to fly you home. It's the least I could do."

"No." She spoke quickly cutting him off. She even backed away from him slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered and then ran around the next corner leaving him behind and speechless.

'Every time I bring her closer she pushes me away. I guess that's what makes her…different.' He threw the thought to the back of his mind and continued his journey flying home.

* * *

Sam rounded the corner and let out a sigh.

"I can't. I just can't. I'll end up hurting him." She tried to hate him at first, but there was nothing to hate. The more she thought about him the more she was afraid she was falling for him.

**

* * *

First chapter up. I was surprised when typing this. It just kept coming page after page. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If I messed up at all or you are confused, I be happy to share. I love where this story is going. You didn't expect her to find out he was Danny Phantom. There is a reason besides she doesn't want him getting hurt that she didn't take the offer for flying home. There is some foreshadowing in this chapter I must say. Review please. I know this is the part where you're like I don't have time but I reply to every review. So please. If you have ideas please review too. That's how my story got to be what it was last time.**

**-RGT-**


	2. Chapter 2 Healing Wounds

**Hey Everyone. I glad I got reviews. I had a friend tell me that I had 4 typos in the last chapter. But this chapter I promise I proof read it...really. I understand that most of you didn't get the whole family scene with Cassie I'll explain it at the end... but just for the record... The you in the statement wasn't suppose to be there. So the orginal was:  
**  
**Take that back." She growled.  
"You never talk about mom like that." Tears were coming to her eyes.  
"Why not, she not coming back."  
"That's not true."**

when it **should of been**...

**"Take that back." She growled.  
"Never talk about Mom like that." Tears were coming to her eyes.  
"Why not, she's not coming back."  
"That's not true**."

See... I know I should of added more detail... That's enough for now. Enjoy! Oh yeah by the way italics are flashbacks...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny...just Joey, John, and Cassie.

* * *

The closer Danny got to his home the more his mind lingered on Sam. About a block away he flew into an opaque alley and transformed back. He traveled to the front door, and before he could go inside the door swung open to reveal Jazz staring at him. 

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I was careful." Jazz let out a sigh of relief. She suddenly ruffled his hair playfully.

"So how was detention?" Danny never had a chance to reply.

"Detention…What Detention?" A groan escaped his lips, like he really wanted for his parents to know the fact.

"I was late so Mr. Lancer gave me a detention. Some teacher he turned out to be. He hates me." Maddie pulled him into a hug. Danny squirmed away.

"I'm going to my room." He said bitterly. Maddie let out a sigh as she turned to her daughter.

"He's so secretive." Her eyes went back to where Danny had left.

"Don't worry; I'll go talk to him." Jazz ran after her little brother. His door was shut, so she knocked.

"Go away." Jazz took it more as a suggestion than a command. She pushed the door open and walked in. Danny immediately shot her a dirty look. Jazz crossed her arms as she barely listened to anything he yelled.

"I said go away." He spat; his eyes were a fierce green color. Jazz rolled her eye. They had done this too many times for her to be afraid.

"You didn't have to make Mom worry."

"If you would of let me lie and say I was over at Tucker's, she wouldn't have."

"So now it's my fault? Everything's my fault?"

"Yes." Danny voice was dripping with venom.

"So it's my fault you met Cassie?" He opened his mouth to give a comeback, but he couldn't force one out.

"But you did it for the wrong reason." He accused.

"I was just trying to help." She defended.

"I can get my own girlfriend." He snapped. An image of Sam raced through his mind.

_Jazz dragged Danny by his wrists._

"_I want you to meet her. I'll think you'll like her. Just your type."_

"_I don't want you picking my girlfriends."_

"_I'm not. I'm just letting you two meet. She swung opened the door leaving no room for Danny to run. As soon as he saw her he stopped struggling, and his mouth stood agape. _

"_Danny." Jazz whispered. Danny closed his mouth._

"_Hi. I'm Cassie." She held out a hand for him to shake._

"_I…uh I nice to meet meet you." He stumbled over his words Jazz jabbed him in the stomach._

"_I'm Danny." He blurted out. His face became an unusual shade of red as he smiled. Jazz clasped her hands together._

"_Awe look Danny has a girlfriend." She teased._

"_She's not my girlfriend"-_

"_He's not my boyfriend."-The two recited. That is where it all started._

"I don't like her like that anymore." He growled. Jazz stood obliviously having enough of him.

"Mom and Dad had a fight last night." The words dropped all anger in Danny's body. He cast his eyes to the floor feeling guilty.

"It was about you. So don't go hard on Mom." She walked toward the door.

"I thought you should know that." When Danny looked back at the door Jazz was gone.

"Great, she had to make me feel guilty, like I don't feel that already."

* * *

Sam closed the door to the empty house. She laid her backpack by the door without intentions to do her homework till later. 

"Mom…Dad." She called, but only the echoes answered.

"Great a wonderful alone night." she sighed sarcastically. She moped to the couch and clicked on the television.

"Today in the news"-

**Click**

"Roger, I love you, but"-

**Click**

"Danny Phantom is a menace and should be banned from the city."

"What about him saving the town almost everyday." The reporter countered.

"He using our trust and will betray us all."

**Click.**

After half an hour of listening to that garbage she couldn't take any more of it.

'Danny wouldn't do any of that, would he?' She pushed the thought aside as the oven timer rang letting her know the pizza was ready. She smiled inwardly at her fest almost wishing that Danny was there with her, then it faded; why would she have Danny with her? Dash was her boyfriend, not Danny. Her eyes widen as she remembered that today was their one year anniversary. Dash hadn't called or done anything special.

"I wish Danny was here." The words escaped her lip. At that instant the phone rang. Dash's name flashed in the caller I.D.

'He did remember.' For some reason her heart sank. She picked the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Dash." She smiled again. She tried to convince herself that any moment he would tell her that he would pick her up in ten minutes, but she failed.

"I was just calling to see if we had homework. If I don't do it I'll fail English, then I'll be kicked off the football team."

"Yea. It was in the workbook pages 57 and 58." She answered.

"Thanks. I owe you one baby."

"Anything you would like to say?" Her voice was weak waiting for an answer.

"Uh Happy Birthday?" She knew he had guessed. Sam's eyes closed.

'He didn't remember.' Her heart sunk, but for some reason she didn't feel so sad.

"Look I have to go workout, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." He hung up before she even answered him. Pictures of Danny were running her mind causing her heart to rise…and yet she didn't know why.

* * *

The door slammed causing the whole house to shake. 

"Cassie." She cowered in the corner of her room. No one could save her; Kwan was out with friends, Joey was fast asleep, and John; her only friend around had to betray her.

"John." It was a command in itself.

"Yes sir."

"Bring Cassie to the bathroom." John resisted the urge to punch his dad. He disappeared into her room. The two embraced.

"Cassie, what ever I'm about to do to you, I'm sorry, and you don't deserve it." Cassie wiped the tears from her eyes trying to be strong.

"I know, and I forgive you." When they reached the bathroom water was already filling in the bathtub.

"Get on your hands and knees." She did what she told. Then her dad nodded towards John.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, and then plunged her head under the water. After a minute she started to struggle for air. John turned to his father.

"She needs air."

"Not yet." The man growled. John closed his eyes trying not to see Cassie suffer.

"Now." John pulled her up coughing out water. She gasped greedily for air. Before she could acquire more John had pushed her under again. None of them ever told what went on in the house and never intended to. They figure if they stuck together everything would be alright. No one moved when the phone rang.

"Now." The father grumbled as he left to answer the phone. John immediately pulled her up and embraced her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Cassie."

Cassie's dad grabbed the phone and thrust it to his ear.

"Hello." His voice was dark, intimidating the voice on the other line.

"Hello." It was a young's boy's voice was fearful, but continued.

"Is Cassie home, she wanted me to call so we could talk." Cassie's dad gave a deadly glare towards the bathroom.

"She's not home." He slammed the phone onto the receiver before Danny could respond. He journeyed to the bathroom. Cassie stood in front of John who took a defense position when he saw his father.

"You." He pointed to her and slapped her face sending her to the ground.

"Who was that boy?"

"What boy." Her father narrowed his eyes at her answer.

"Don't play coy. That boy who just called." Cassie's eyes widened.

"Danny." She uttered.

"What was that? Did you tell him anything? If you did I'll!"- He rose up his leg to kick her when John interjected.

"I told him to call."

"Why." Their father switched his eyes to incriminate John.

"A jock was picking on her, and I knew she would be embarrassed if I confronted her on the matter, so I asked Danny to do it." Cassie smiled at John. If their father knew anything about them he would know that John was lying, but luckily for them, he didn't.

"John, take her out of my sight." He pointed to the exit, and the two scurried out the door to Cassie's room. She cocked an eyebrow.

"When did you come up with that one?"

"John smiled.

"Just then." He answered.

"I couldn't stand you getting hurt." He ruffled her hair.

"Good-night sis. I love you." She was left at the doorway to her room.

"John." She called after him. He turned to look at Cassie. She hesitated for a second, and then spoke.

"Thanks." It was a mere whisper, but he smiled when it reached his ears.

* * *

Cassie applied make-up that morning to cover some of the bruises. She piled into the car with John and Kwan to go to school. As soon as they parked Kwan ran ahead to catch up with Dash. John turned to Cassie. 

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea." She answered. Her gaze landed on Tucker and Danny. John's vision matched up to Cassie, and then he nodded then left. The two boys saw her approaching and smiled.

"Hey Cassie." Tucker looked up from his PDA.

"Hey Tucker." Danny looked with concern when their eyes met.

"Cassie, I called last night, and you weren't home." She tensed up, but easily came up with a lie.

"Something came up. I was at my aunt's house." Of course her aunt was in Japan, but they didn't know that.

"Oh." Danny decided to not press the matter. They filed into their seats as the bell rang. Danny took his next to Sam.

"Danny, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's ok." He reassured her.

"Here." She slipped a piece of paper over to him. His eyes widened at the content. She had given him her screen name, phone number, and address.

"Why did you give?"- His question was cut off by Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton. Perhaps you care to share the answer to my question." All eyes landed on Danny.

"Two?" He guessed sending the whole class into a laughing fit. You could see the strain on Lancer's face.

"That would be an answer if we were in a math class Mr. Fenton." Danny sheepishly grinned while Lancer's gaze landed on Sam.

"Miss Manson, would you care to tell Mr. Fenton what we are studying and what we are having a test on, on Monday."

"We are studying the works of Shakespeare and right now finishing studying **A Midsummer's Night Dream**."

"Correct, very Good Miss Manson." And Mr. Lancer went on teaching. Sam smirked in the direction of Danny.

"Show off." He muttered.

"Lazy."

"Arrogant." They fought in whispers.

"Conceded." Danny noticed Sam was winning so he took it to a new level.

"Prep." She opened her mouth the answer Outcast, but she had forbid herself to go that low.

"Ghost boy." She had won the argument between the tow of them. The time seemed to past quickly as Lancer drown on about Shakespeare. The bell rang which immediately kids ran out the door.

"Come over tonight, but go to the balcony directly. We can study for Monday's test, because you need it." She whispered teasingly. With that said she went off with her group of friends as Danny caught up with Cassie and Tucker.

"So what do you guys want to do over the weekend?" Tucker glanced at his schedule for any obligations.

"We could come over to my house and watch movies tonight." Tucker offered. Sam word registered in Danny's head and he blurted out.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Cassie placed her hand on her hip and her eyebrow lifted skeptically.

"I have to study for Monday's test." He didn't really lie; he just forgot to mention who with.

"If you are that worried we can study at my house instead of watching movies."

"I would, but I'm grounded." Danny lied.

"Oh." Cassie's face held disappointment.

"Yeah." Danny continued the lie.

"I missed curfew for the third time this week." He waited for the lecture from them on how he needed to be more responsible, but it never came.

"Preps, 12 o' clock." Cassie folded her arms over her chest, and Danny's heart beat rate started to increase. His eyes locked with Sams. In the corner of her mouth sat a silver of a smile. He smiled back which went noticed by Cassie and Tucker.

"Danny." Cassie whispered but he was still in a phase. He stayed in the same state of the preps walked by.

"Danny." She snapped which brought him back to them. He noticed the two looking at him harshly.

"So Danny, is she part of your punishment too?" Tucker's voice sent shills down Cassie's spine. It was cruel to be this harsh to Danny, but they needed answers. Danny just remained silent.

* * *

**RGT- How was it? Alright time for explaining... Cassie's dad is abusive if you couldn't guess. Kwan is the oldest sibling, John follows, Cassie, then Joey. You'll find more about their family history in later chapters. Kwan really doesn't like Cassie. Joey and John are the only ones that stick up for Cassie. Hope that explains atleast somethings...**

**I would like to thanks my reviewers... who put up with me... and for thoes of you who read I Promise, You promise will be up soon...(Like tomorrow. My friend is coming over to help me with it.) I just don't feel that it's ready for being posted yet. There might be a possibility that the story might be deeper than I thought it would be. Which you guys will love... I'm pretty much done with this chapter...which again seemed to be page after page. I like the next chapter better than this one... Again if you have any ideas, questions, or comments...review. It brings joy to my heart. I'll try to update Friday if I have lots of reviews.**

**-RGT-**


	3. Chapter 3 First Flight

**I like this chapter personally...I hope you guys like it too. I'm kinda disappointed that I only had two to three reviews for the last chapter, but what can I do about it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp. Just Cassie and her family...except Kwan.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Danny defensively said. 

"You throw glances and act all ga-ga when you pass in the halls, you sit together in class, you bother were late on the day you both got detention." Tucker listed.

"That"-

"Are you falling for a prep?" He accused.

"No…there is no relationship between us. That was the teachers fault." He decided to ignore the ga-ga comment. Cassie's eyes darted between the two boys. She saw disappointment on Danny's face.

"We're just trying to help. The preps are stuck-up snobs that will find your weakness and tear you apart."

"How do you know?" Danny muttered bitterly.

"Personal reasons." Cassie snapped back, which surprised them considering she had almost never lost her temper before. She decided not to mention her incident with Kwan.

"Can we just forget about it?" Danny tired to drop the subject. He didn't want his friends to be angry that she was his friends or even angrier when they found out that he was actually falling for her.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Paulina glanced in the direction of Sam. 

"What was what?" Sam cast her eyes at each girl in the group, unaware she did something wrong.

"Where you checking out Fenton?" Star gasped.

"Checking out who?" A voice came up behind Sam. She froze in fear; it was her boyfriend.

"Checking out," Star begun; not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"You." Sam cut Star off, spun around and planted a kiss on his lips. Sparks flew as she threw a look at the girls.

"That's good to hear." Dash smiled at the group of girls, which intern made the girls swoon. He walked away without even mentioning last night. As soon as he was out of earshot Paulina stepped forward, and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Stay away from Fenton, Sam, He's bad news. Who knows what he's done."

"I heard he killed a guy." Star gossiped.

"If any of us see you with him we'll tell you know who." Sam could see all the girl's heads nod. Paulina was the most popular girl in school, and then Sam followed. The rest of the girls were like a herd of sheep that mindless followed.

'I hope Danny doesn't hear me.' She thought before she spoke.

"Why would I like Fenton? He's a loser. Why would I like him when I have Dash; who's a junior, and the star quarter back on the football team?" She frowned inwardly, only telling them what they wanted to hear.

"That's what I don't get. It's not like he's in your league anyway, besides I heard he likes Cassie." Star enthralled the group with the gossip. Sam's heart sank at the words. Star told the whole story on how Danny was popular thanks to Jazz, and then people noticed that he was handing around with Cassie and Tucker. He gave up popularity to be with Cassie, then how everyone was expecting them to get together, but they haven't still to this day." Star finished. Sam was having a hard time digesting the words.

'He can't still…I thought…' Paulina broke her train of thought.

"So the bottom line, he betrayed us to stay with the outcasts of the school. I mean Tucker is a techno-geek and Cassie is a loner. "Sam saw all the girl's heads nod except Valerie Grey's, who was near the back of the group. Sam couldn't read her emotions, but clearly she wasn't for what Paulina had just said.

"I have to go to class." Sam left the group feeling awkward till she turned the corner and saw Danny Fenton run into the men's restroom and came out as Danny Phantom. She curiously followed after him. She rounded the corner and found she had trouble breathing, and the next thing she knew she passed out.

* * *

Danny heard a thump and whipped around, only to see Sam dangling in Sulkers' arms. His eyes widen in fear when his eyes found Sam. She was the only thing running through his head. His eyes filled up with hate. 

"Let her go."

"Why should I, whelp." Sulker taunted. Danny gritted his teeth. In fury he lurched at Sulker, pushing him to the ground. Sulker's arm pad that contained the guns came out of nowhere and fired. Danny dodged the shot with ease, and returning the favor by shooting ectoplasmic goo at Sulker's eyes. In the moment of Sulker's blindness as they disappeared Sulker fired wildly and rapidly. Shots hit Danny directly in the back. He turned intangible and flew through a wall. He let out a cry of pain escape through his lips. He would have another patch of bruises to explain to Mom and Dad. All thoughts of that disappeared when he heard a moan. Through the crossfire Sam was a target.

"Sam." He glanced briefly over her bruises. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Danny?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm here." He reassured her. She wandered into a state of sleep. Danny changed back to Fenton and carried her to the nurse's office.

"I'll never forgive myself if she is hurt."

* * *

Sam groaned as her eyes nudged open. She recognized that she lay in the nurse's office. 

"Oh Sam, you're awake." The nurse smiled at the girl.

"How did I get here?" Sam grabbed her head trying to remember anything.

"A boy brought you here. You were pretty banged up. Luckily I was able to treat the bruises so your parents won't flip out completely."

"Thanks." Sam looked at the nurse.

"Who was the boy?" The nurse averted her eyes to the floor.

"He requested his name to be unknown." She smiled.

"He's very brave though, he had more bruises than you, and when I asked to treat him, he shook his head and told me to look after you."

'Well that certainly isn't Dash.' Sam thought dryly.

"You can go home now. I called your house; one of the maids answer, and she already sent the butler with a limo to pick you up." Sam stood up grasping her stomach trying to forget the pain.

"Does this mean my parents don't know?" She hoped for the answer of no. She didn't need all the attention.

"No." The answer sent a rush of relief through her body.

"I'm leaving that up to you." She nodded and walked out of the nurse's office and then out of the school to the limo waiting.

"Hello Samantha." The butler greeted her. She didn't say a word as she stepped inside. The ride home felt like an eternity, until they reached home. The car stopped, she snuck inside and closed the door and ran to her room before her parents got a glimpse of her. Apparently they had gone out shopping. After a couple of hours she heard on her balcony window. She rushed over excitedly to open it for him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." She honestly admitted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Danny smiled at her causing her to smile back.

"I'm glad you came." A reddish tint swept across her face.

"I'm glad too." Danny's blush appeared too. She changed the subject quickly.

"So what do you want to study about A Mid-Summer Night's Dream first?" She picked up one of the textbooks, but Danny had other plans. He grabbed her hand and nudged her over to the window.

"Forget studying, come on." Sam's eyes looked from her doorway, to Danny's eyes to the window.

"No I"-

"Why don't you want to go?" Danny's face turned concern.

"I think we should study." She stopped lying when she saw his incredulous look upon his face. She gave a sigh of defeat.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." He pulled her into him. She took a breath of air before she continued,

"I'm afraid of flying." She sheepishly admitted. Danny let out a chuckle until Sam shot a death glare.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm sorry." He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What if I could change your mind?" She sighed.

"If only you could."

"One night." He urged into her ear.

"I'm not sure." She bit her lip trying to fight her biggest fear.

"Look down." Danny ordered. Sam dared to look, and she saw she was not on the ground anymore. Her first reaction was she drew Danny closer. Not like Danny minded at all.

"It's alright." He cooed into her ear. She finally agreed.

"Alright one night."

"Close your eyes." He purred in her ear that sent a chill down her spine. She obeyed his command willingly; enjoying the feeling of his arms around her waist. She felt the wind in her face, but soon it died down and Danny's grip started to loosen.

"No." She screamed.

"I'll fall. Don't let go." She heard him chuckle to himself.

"This isn't funny Danny." She started to panic.

"Relax Sammy." She ignored his nickname for her.

"How can I?"

"You're only a couple feet off the ground." She felt her face heat up as her feet hit the ground.

"Call me Sammy again, and you'll pay." She threatened. Danny smiled cockily as he turned back to Danny Fenton.

"Alright Samantha." He dragged out her full name.

"It's Sam to you, ghost boy." She punched him playfully.

"Which do you prefer Samantha or Sammy?" She turned away from him.

"Sam." Her tone was annoyed. She felt his hot breath lingering in her ear.

"I want to give you a nickname."

"No, I don't let anyone give me a nickname except my boyfriend." She blurted out the last part; it was never supposed to be said. She felt Danny tensed up, knowing he felt guilty.

"I guess I should fly you back."

"No." She quickly said along with the tint of redness in her cheek.

"Not yet." She lay down on the grounds watching the stars. Danny lay along with her.

"I shouldn't be hanging around with you," She spoke solemnly.

"I know." Danny's eyes found the ground. They both would be dead if anyone saw them.

"But I want to…" She averted her eyes from him.

"My friends would think"-

"Why do you care what your friends think?" Danny interjected.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She blurted out. She froze, that wasn't supposed to come out either. Danny raised one eyebrow.

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Forget I said anything." This wasn't a topic that she wanted to be on. The sooner they got off it, the better.

"But"-

"Could we get off the subject?" She asked. Danny honored her request, he moved on to her second least favorite topic.

"So tell me who he is?" She didn't catch what he said the first time.

"What?"

"Tell me about the boy who is lucky enough to call you by a nickname and not get killed." His voice and eyes held remorse for his decision. If he had chosen to be popular, would he be dating Sam?

"He is"- She couldn't answer no matter how hard she tried. Danny cut in.

"It's Dash, isn't it?" He spoke solemnly. She closed her eyes unable to look at him.

"Yes."

"How long have you been going out with him?"

"A year. It was our anniversary last night." She spoke with sadness in her voice, even though it didn't hurt as much.

"Congrats. Did you do anything special?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" She snapped at him, even though she didn't mean too.

"No, I thought we could get to know each other better…" He blushed at the lame excuse. She might have taken it the wrong way, so he explained.

"I mean… I barely know you. So how about I'll ask you a question you answer it honestly, then it's your turn, and we'll go back and forth." Sam bit her lip, the offer was tempting; considering that she had questions that she only trusted the answer that came from Danny. She nodded, and he began.

"Did you do anything special for the one year anniversary?"

"Why do you want"- She was cut off by Danny's look, she had agreed to this. It was only fair to carry it out.

"No. He forgot about it completely." She sat up trying to be any place but there. Danny followed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You're the only one to know. Nobody else would really care." She got off the subject quickly by asking another question.

"Have you ever killed someone?" Once it was out, she felt foolish. Danny laughed without hesitation.

"No, where did you hear that?" He stopped laughing, was this really her reality; people telling lies to her, her whole life.

"My friends." She answered the question. Danny didn't try to make her feel bad, it just happened.

"Why do you care what your friends think?" Sam went silent for a moment before answering.

"I belong with them, they take care of me." She frowned inwardly knowing that wasn't true. Her eyes locked with his for the next question.

"Do you like Cassie?" Danny was confused, why would she ask that?

"She's my frien"- He started, but Sam cut him off.

"No, I mean more than that." Her voice faded while her eyes were looking for an answer in her. The question was more complex in his mind. Sure he cared for Cassie, used to like Cassie, but not now. Sam waited there for what seemed like a thousand years awaiting on the answer like her life depended on it.

"No." He finally said. Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He continued.

"I used to." His eyes locked with her own once again.

"I suppose they told you about me and what happened?"

"Yes, they did." She almost sounded ashamed.

"What's done is done, I don't care what they think or say."

"Why don't you want me to get hurt?"

Sam dreaded the question, because she didn't really know the answer.

"I…You see." Her head fell, she couldn't do it. She had remote feelings for him, but would he except that answer? She felt Danny's finger pull up head up so their eyes locked. Danny felt the same she concluded. Danny nervously leaned in. He hadn't been expecting this tonight. Sam leaned in slightly awaiting the kiss, but it never came. The clock struck 11 before their lips touched. They were so close, and yet Sam moved her head back. Their hot breaths on each other were intoxicating; Sam mentally cursed for having to leave.

"I should get home. My mom will be coming to check up on me soon." Danny drew back as well.

"I'll fly you home." Danny changed then offered a hand. The ride home was mostly silent. There was a question burning in Sam's mind.

"Danny, you were the one who saved me…weren't you?" Danny nodded. He was hoping that she wouldn't ask, but since she did; he felt he had to answer.

"You are a good friend. I had fun tonight." She said.

"I'm glad." Danny responded.

"I better go inside." She motioned towards the door that leads into her room, both not wanting to leave each other's company. When he dropped her off she smiled at him. He went down to the sidewalk; not trying to gain attention, changed back to Fenton, and started to walk home. He didn't realize the two pair of eyes watched him.

* * *

**A.N.- Wow. That was about six pages typed...or five pages and a little of six. Oh well. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's killing me that they still won't admit their feelings. I thought leaving a little of a cliffie would make you want to review more. I want to say a sorry to giggleaid () for not replying in the chapter. I hoped I explained things to you in the last chapter. This had a lot of DXS in it, so don't be mad. Again if you have questionsm, comments, or concerns I will try and answer in a review. Review please.**

**-RGT-**


	4. Chapter 4 Uncovered Feelings

**Hey everyone. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Really I do. It's kind of short compared to the others...It's a set-up chapter to the next one really. It has some foreshadowing in it so look out for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, just Cassie, her dad, and Joey.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Danny was not even a house away from Sam's when he ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." He turned to the person that he knocked down. The person shot up and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"No you're not, but you will be." Danny winced. He tried not to bit hi slip after he was thrown against a light post.

"What are you doing at my girlfriend's house?" Danny felt his blood run cold.

"Dash." He cringed at the fact of being caught.

"That's my name. Now answer the question." He slammed Danny back into the poll.

"I had to ask about homework." He decided to leave out the flying part, he had a feeling Dash would be so happy with that.

"She was supposed to help me study." It was a complete lie, he thought.

"That's bull." Dash punched Danny in the stomach.

"Was she messing around?"

"No." Danny yelled.

'And even if she was, I wouldn't tell you.' There was one thing running through his mind, he couldn't let Dash hurt Sam.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." He threatened. Sam wasn't kidding when she said that she didn't want Danny to get hurt…now he knew why she said that. It took all of his self control to hold in.

"You, me on Monday." Danny set the time of the fight. With that he walked away leaving Danny to recover. Danny held his gut, and looked towards Sam's window. It surprised him to see her shadow moved quickly out of sight. She was watching him the whole time. He didn't want to bring up the matter, not now anyway. He would ask her another day. With Sam out of sight he flew home, because he figured at was easier than walking.

Danny successfully snuck into his room to find Jazz glaring at him.

"Where have you been for the last three hours?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No where." He was tired of her acting like his mom.

"Don't lie to me Danny. Was there a ghost attack?"

"No." Danny snapped at her.

"I was with a girl." He said in cocky voice. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" She said in an impressed incredulous voice.

"None of your business." He argued.

"Cassie?"

"NO! I don't like her like that." His voice darkened.

"It's not like it would happen anyway."

"You don't think she likes you?" Jazz was now really curious.

"No, she is taken." It was these conversations that annoyed him. It reminded him how much a pain an older sister could be.

"Who's her boyfriend?" Jazz causally asked.

"Dash." Danny answered without even thinking. His hand slapped over his mouth with realization on what he had said, or the fact that she just tricked him.

"I mean… She never said." His eyebrows narrowed. He had a feeling his sister was going to get annoying.

"So you like Sam?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I never said that."

"You didn't deney the fact either." Jazz countered.

"So now do you regret what choice you made?" Jazz asked. Danny sighed.

"Sometimes… I wonder if I was still popular if I …if I would be dating her." He decided it would be better to be honest with her, after all she knew everything. Jazz smiled at him, clearly happy with his decision to include her in his love life.

"Dash has her now Danny, but you don't think that it will last forever do you?"

"She would never like me." He lowered his head dejected.

"Are you so sure? Sam may be popular, but at the same time I think she doesn't really look for status or popularity. In fact I think she doesn't want to be just like everyone else."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't, but are you ready to just throw it away when you don't know it either?"

She yawned.

"I should go to bed." She turned to him one last time that night.

"How did you meet?" Danny shrugged.

"We met in the halls; both of us were late to class." Jazz nodded and left. Danny felt like he had complicated things more by telling Jazz, but he needed someone to talk to. Besides it wasn't like Cassie or Tucker would understand anything anyway.

* * *

Monday seemed to come fasted for Danny, which didn't make him feel any better. He asked Jazz for a ride knowing it would be better for Cassie and Tucker not to find out about the fight. Jazz parked the car. Someone caught Danny's eye on the side of the building. Apparently Jazz saw her too, or she saw Danny staring.

"Are you going to talk to her or what?"

"Thanks." He walked away from his sister and the car, towards the side of the building. He was immediately embraced by the girl.

"I'm sorry." Danny pushed back from the embrace surprised.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I saw what Dash did last night." She sheepishly admitted.

"I also heard about the fight that you'll be having after school. I"- She started to ramble before Danny shushed her.

"None of it is your fault. I expected some fights. It would be too easy and not as worth it if there was none."

"I guess it's best if we don't talk today, and that I don't attend the fight. Come over to my house tonight." She instructed. Before Danny could respond she had disappeared from sight. Danny entered the school to find Cassie and Tucker waiting at his locker, neither of which looked very happy.

"Danny did a ghost attack? Why didn't you walk with us this morning?" Cassie voice was concerned.

"I took care of it." Danny lied reassuringly. He felt rotten for lying to his friends, but they had already made it clear that they didn't like Sam. His answer ended that question, and they went on with their lives. The bell rang confining them to class. Danny took his place next to Sam. Cathy hadn't come back to Lancer's class, and the two guessed that she never would. Neither of them said a word as Lancer passed out the test, but during the test all Danny could think of was Sam; her hair, her eyes, her lips. He didn't noticed Mr. Lancer standing in front of him.

"Mr. Fenton, may I please have you test?" His voice cut him off from his daydreams.

"What?"

"Your Test please. The bell rang, if you're going to daydream, I suggest it not be in my class." Mr. Lancer snatched the paper from his desk, him only being half done.

"Get to your next class. He knew he had failed, but no matter what, he couldn't keep his mind off Sam.

* * *

The end of the day came sooner than Danny wanted it too. He waited in the parking lot awaiting his doom from Dash. He suddenly felt two hands that shoved him to the ground. Next thing Danny knew a crowd formed around the two of them; all were chanting, mostly for Dash.

'Great…witnesses.' Danny thought dryly.

"Get up Fenturd." Danny pushed himself up to meet Dash.

"Dash, I don't want to fight you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to fight me neither, but you should of thought about that when you were visiting my girlfriend."

"We were studying." Danny tried to convince him, but his mind was already made up. Dash punched him in the stomach…hard.

* * *

Jazz frowned disapprovingly. On one hand she hated seeing her brother get beat up, but on the other she had to let him fight his own battles, and learn from experience. Jazz caught sight of Sam hanging around the side of the building. Jazz managed to slip away from the crowd, and sneak up behind Sam.

"Sam." The words surprised the girl, making her jump.

"Jazz?"

"Couldn't stay away?" Jazz teased. Sam face turned an unusual shade of pink.

"Dash isn't hurting him too bad…I hope."

"Danny can take care of himself." Jazz responded.

"Well I know Danny Phantom can, but I'm not sure about Danny Fenton." Sam said, and then she realized the extent of what she had said. Jazz laughed nervously.

"Well of course Danny Phantom can…he's a superhero….not like my brother at all."

"Jazz, I know all about Danny, that he's part ghost." Jazz stopped trying to make excuses and closed her agape mouth.

"He told you!"

"Not on purpose." Sam defended.

"It was an accident, but that doesn't matter." There was an awkward silence.

"Sam, are you happy with Dash as your boyfriend." Jazz watched bemused at Sam's flustering.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean if I did Dash wouldn't be my" She stopped abruptly.

"Boyfriend." She finished softly, knowing she wasn't convincing anyone.

"Why do you want to know?" She accused. Jazz didn't answer, so Sam continued.

"To answer your question, sometimes I'm not. Sometimes I wish I would be dating someone else…not that it matters to you. I have to go." She slipped out of sight, and managed to sneak past the fight unnoticed. Jazz sighed.

"It matters to me a lot more than you know…and even more to Danny."

* * *

Sam sighed as she closed the door to her house.

"Mom, are you home?" She yelled.

"In the study." Sam walked to the closed room, which was meant only for the family members. It was full of books and scrapbooks and such. Most of the books were in the library.

"Come in." Sam timidly walked in, not that she was afraid of her parents, but if she disobeyed they had control over her life for two more years.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with as little enthusiasm as necessary.

"I picking up some papers that I will need on my trip. My plane leaves in two hours." Her mom answered, not even picking up the little sarcasm that Sam had hinted in her voice.

"Oh yes Samantha, who was that boy you were with a couple days ago, is he a friend of Dash?" Sam panicked.

"Why does he have to be a friend of Dash?"

"Well I simply thought that Dash wouldn't like it if a young boy was handing around you. So out with it, what is his name?"

"It's Danny." The less her mom knew the better. Her mother placed a finger on her chin, it was never a good thing; it meant she was thinking on how to ruin her life.

"Well we should meet sometime" Her mom started.

'**Not** going to happen.'

"You should invite him to the business party your father and I are having next week."

"No." Sam blurted out, and then smiled polity at her mother.

"No, no thanks I don't think that Danny would like something like that."

"Sammy-kins I insist."

"No."

"Samantha, he's coming and that's final." Sam turned her heels and stormed out of the room. Sam's mother narrowed her eyes at where Sam had just left.

"We'll see about that. If she anything to hide, I will find out. I rule this house, and no one disobeys me."

* * *

**A.N.- Just so it's clear, it was Sam's mom and Dash that saw them, not Cassie and Tucker. They find out in the next chatper. I'm currently working on chapter 7 or 8...I can't remember which. I like to thank Dulce if she's reading this for reviewing to I Promise, and this story. I also want to say that I won't be posting up You Promise's next chatper really soon... partly because I'm so hyper on this fic. I just can't stop writing this story, and then the other story when I go to write it, it seems so much harder. I know that was intense chapter, Lots more to come. Review.**

**-RGT-**


	5. Chapter 5 Second Flight and Heartbreaks

**Wow. I wanted to say I would of updated this yesterday, but wouldn't let me for an odd reason. I like this cahpter a lot and I hope you do to. I am kind of concerned with the hits of the last chapter...But I swear it will get better. I have so much planned for this it would knock your socks off. But on the plus side, no bad reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp. Just Cassie and her family without Kwan.**

* * *

Sam smiled at the thought of both her parents were gone. Her father was on business and her mother had just left a couple hours ago. It was nearing eight o' clock when she heard a knock at the balcony door window. She opened it to no one there, her smile faded. 

"Danny." She called out. There was no answer.

"Danny." She repeated in more a worried sense in her voice. She closed the door to her balcony, and sighed.

"It was just the wind." A voice interrupted her.

"Why such a long face, Sammy?" She froze; then turned to see Danny Phantom lying on top of her bed.

"Danny." She ran to hug him.

"Are you ok? How much did Dash?" Danny hushed her with his finger on her lips.

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me that bad. Itisnothing that can't heal." Danny voice was soothing to her ears.

"Do you want a tour of my house? My parents are gone and the servants took the night off." She explained.

"You mean I get to see your house?" Danny said sarcastically. She shot a glare at him. She opened the door from her room to the rest of the house. Danny's jaw dropped, Sam blushed with embarrassment.

"I guess it goes without saying that I'm wealthy."

"This is where you live." Danny had found his voice. Sam just blushed more.

"Well I knew you were rich…but wow."

"Only Dash and you have been in my house." Her eyes locked with Danny's.

"I don't want to be taken advantage of. I didn't even want Dash to know how rich I was. My parents invited him without my knowledge last year. If people found out how rich I was they would treat me better than Paulina. I don't want that kind of attention." Danny placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand." His serious face turned into his trademark goofy grin.

"Sam, do you want to go flying?" It seemed like she couldn't say no. She liked flying with Danny. She felt safe in his arms. She nodded. Danny's grin widened when he transformed. He offered out his hand and she took it acceptingly.

"Where to now?"

"To my favorite spot to think." He answered. He turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. The air rushed over their faces.

"Still afraid?" Danny whispered in her ear that sent chills down her spine. It was like he was daring her to be afraid.

"Not anymore." That was all she said, as she smiled inwardly to herself.

Before they knew it, they were there. The hill rested with a perfect view of the city lights, but the stars were still in full view. He let Sam down; then he changed back and sat next to her. She spoke first.

"I can see why it is your favorite place. Do you come here often?"

"Yeah." He paused.

"I come here to think mostly." Sam focused her gaze on the stars.

"What do you think about?"

"Ghosts, school being hectic, friends, family, you." The last one never was supposed to be heard. Danny realized he had said the last word out loud and blushed madly. Sam had heard what he had said and turned her attention to him.

"You think about me?" Danny rubbed the back of his head trying to think of anything to say.

"Yeah." To his surprise, she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Danny, what's it like to be a ghost, Can ghosts feel?" She lifted her head off his shoulder and explained.

"I mean can you feel this?" She placed their hands together.

"Or this." Her hand hesitantly her fingers creased his cheek. Danny grabbed her hand with his. He didn't even know if she noticed if he wasn't in ghost form, but even her touch was intoxicating; he didn't want her to stop. It took all his self- control not to kiss her then and there.

"Ghosts have feelings too. They were once humans too."

"Do you ever wish that you would be normal again?"

"Yes. Sometimes I wish I could just worry about normal problems for once. Everyone I care about gets hurt by a ghost time to time. But then I remind myself that I have a responsibility to the town." There was silence as she soaked in his words. He took the moment to ask a question that dug to the bottom of his heart.

"Sam, do you love Dash?" The question was simple; with a complex answer. It seemed like an eternity to Danny before she spoke.

"No, I never could be in love with him. I'm dating him because everyone around me thinks its right. It is what expected of me."

"So you're going to let society tell you how to live your life?" Danny was out raged, for a single second. Sam never answered, only changed the subject.

"Why did you give up popularity?" Danny looked stunned then he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Everyone there seemed fake. Who impressed who, who likes who. When I met Cassie and Tucker they invited me in. In fact it was their fault I became Danny Phantom. Cassie told me to look inside the portal, and then when I woke up I had these powers. They promised to keep it a secret, and after that I couldn't just leave them. It was partly because I liked Cassie back then. But when I met you… you were the first one that made me question my decision." He confessed.

"Why would I have"- Danny gathered his nerve to ask.

"Sam, if I had chosen to stay popular, would you have dated me?"

* * *

Cassie grabbed her cell phone. She needed somewhere that she could think, and someone she could talk to. 

"I'm going up to the secret place." The secret place wasn't really secret. That's just what the trio called it. It was actually found by Danny and her, which made it special. She needed to talk to Danny about her life right now. She needed to tell someone about her father. Danny could keep his mouth closed. She could trust Danny, or so she thought. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

* * *

There was silence like she didn't know what to say. Danny lowered his head. Sam looked over at him. He had basically just confessed that he liked her. She liked him too, but the last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt, or ruin their friendship, but if he was ready so was she. There were no interruptions this time, their lips connection and without hesitation she kissed back letting Danny take control. Their kisses sent electricity through their bodies. They didn't pull away. Danny's hand found its way to Sam's cheek. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. She let him access it and their tongues began to play with each other. Sam pulled away out of breath. Their eyes stared at each others. Danny leaned back in and began to kiss her shortly on the lips repeating over and over. At that moment Danny's cell phone rang. Danny had no intent on answering it. This felt so right. 

"Let-it-go-to voice-mail." Danny managed to say in-between kisses. Sam's hands ruffed Danny's hair. She suddenly heard footsteps stop then jolt away. She leaned out of Danny's kisses.  
"I think someone saw us." Danny pushed back out of breath.  
"I should take you home." Danny replied. She nodded her head in agreement. He scooped her up in his arms; changed to Phantom, and then the two were in the air once more. They flew home silently. Nothing in the world could bring Danny down. Once in a while they glanced at each other. They were trying to figure out what had just happened. The question was where was it to go from here? The question scared Danny. The silence from Sam wasn't helping either. They came to her house, and he let her down. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek.  
"Good-night." She smiled at him.  
"Good-night." He didn't fly off. He just watched her go inside of her room. He was still trying to figure out what had happened.

* * *

Cassie collapsed by a near by tree. He had betrayed them, betrayed her. He had taken **HER** of all the people to the secret place. It was almost unforgivible.  
"Why would Danny do that?" Her voice was weak. She had seen them in their own little world, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Cassie was afraid; Danny was popular once, would he leave them to become what he once said he hated.  
"Danny wouldn't do that…would he?"

* * *

**A.N.- Like that would be one of my twists. Just one by the way. So his friends now know...Uh yeah, just a warning in advance that I think the next three chapters will be shorter chapters,then it will be longer chapters. Now you can see why I love this chapter. But to help with reviews I have a poll**

**1.) What is your favorite chapter so far. Your least?  
2.) Is there anything I can improve on?  
3.) Who is your least favorite character?  
4.) Are you or have you read my profile filled with my other stories summaries or have looked at it at all...? (just wondering...)  
5.) (Ok I really can't explain why this one is on here, but I have to know...) What do you deem unforgivible? (Don't ask we talked about it in English class while reading To Kill a Mockingbird. It's just an opinion question, I'm not going to take you up on it...)**

**6.) Do you love my story? (Again not trying to be vain, just wanting to know what the readers think...)  
7.) What do you think will happen, or what do you want to happen. (I'm not just talking about putting Putting Danny and Sam together...well maybe for the first question, but not the second. I want your ideas on this story. That's how I Promise got to be so good last time...and for thoes of you that haven't read it you should.)**

**I think that's all. I love the fact that people are reviewing. Secretly I have been afraid that no one would read this because they thought it was an over-used plot. More to come I assure you, no matter hits, or reviews. Review please it brings joy to my heart.**

**-RGT-**


	6. Chapter 6 Selfish

**Hey everyone. No homework so I guess I would update. I loved the reviews. Thanks so much. I just want to warn you that this is kinda a boring chapter. It has some foreshadowing in it. It sets up...well that'swhat the next three chapters do. I still hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Danny Phantom...just Cassie,Joey, John, and Cassie's father (who is still unnamed.)**

* * *

* * *

Danny walked into the halls of Casper High with a wide grin plastered onto his face. His steps slowed when his eyes landed on his two best friends. Cassie looked upset, and Tucker was cuddling with her. He quickened his pace, concerned with one of his best friends.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" She stared at him with hate in her eyes. How could he just walk up to them like that? She turned her gaze to Tucker.

"Get me away from him." Tucker wrapped his arms protectively around Cassie.

"Haven't you done enough damage?"

"What are you"- The bell rang cutting off the conversation. The three of them walked to class, except Cassie and Tucker left Danny behind. The instant he walked into the classroom and her eyes met his, Sam knew something was wrong. He slumped into his chair, and his gaze when back to Cassie. Lancer interrupted anything his brain was trying to process from the conversation this morning. He wore an old Shakespeare costume with a skull in his hand; he referred to his method as visual teaching.

"Romeo and Juliet; a tale about two star-crossed lovers, pulled apart by their families, society, and some might say by thinking. Now why are we so moved by love that ends in separation?" Cassie spoke up, ignoring the hand raising policy.

"I don't know if I believe in it."

"Believe in what?" Lancer questioned. Cassie answered with a single word.

"Love." Paulina felt the opportune moment to make a snide remark.

"Who would love her?" The glass snickered at the girl, who stayed emotionless.

"**Silence**." Lancer yelled. That was all that was said on the topic of love.

"For the project for the fourth nine weeks, we will be putting on a play of Romeo and Juliet. This is not optional people. Tryouts will occur in two days." A few hands rose into the air.

"Yes Paulina."

"Once I get Juliet, I'll need my own dressing room and"-

"That's enough Paulina." All the guys drooled with the thought of Paulina being Juliet; except Danny whose eyes remained on Cassie. Sam noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Cassie is mad at me, and I don't know why." He simply answered.

"Danny, there is this business party that my parents are holding next week. I want you to come." She changed the subject.

"Why do you want me to come?"

"Because I have to have at least someone I know there."

"What about Dash?" A seductive smile lingered on her lips.

"I'm not inviting him." She whispered. Danny's eyes lit up. Before he could say anything the bell rang releasing all the children from Lancer's boring lecture.

* * *

The day went by, and neither Cassie nor Tucker talked to Danny, or sat by him at lunch. When the final bell rang he saw them walking out of the school. He ran up to them grabbed them by their wrists, and dragged them to the side of the school.

"What did I do?" Cassie partly winced at his yelling.

"I **don't** want to talk to you Daniel Fenton." She snapped. Danny tired a more calm approach.

"Please tell me what I did." She shook her head as if she was disgust just by looking at him. She suddenly slapped him, and walked away. Danny's eyes shifted to Tucker; who was about to leave after Cassie.

"Tucker wait."

"Why don't you go spend time with your girlfriend?" One of Danny's eyebrows lifted in confusion.

"Girlfriend?" He repeated back to Tucker. He whipped around.

"Cassie saw you and Sam swapping spit at out secret spot." What they didn't know was right then another pair of ears joined their conversation. She seemed interested in the top.

"I can explain." Danny called out.

"Explain then, how I had to lie to us saying you were grounded the sneak off with her. How long have you been hiding this?"

"She **KNOWS** ok? She knows **everything**." He stressed out the last word and Tucker's eyes widened.

"So you used our spot to tell her your secret and then you decided to make-out?"

"It wasn't like that!" Danny protested. The two continued to fight as the person faded away from their conversation. She spotted Sam walking home, and ran after her.

"Sam." Sam turned at the mention of her name. She came face to face with Valerie. She couldn't remember the last time Valerie had spoke to her.

"Val?" She half believed she wanted to talk.

"I know everything Sam, everything about you and Danny." Sam froze in fear, in the second it took for Sam to respond; she had pulled Valerie out of earshot from passing students.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Danny don't you." She shot an accusing look.

"What if I do?" Sam shot back with a glare to match it.

"Sam, I heard Tucker and Danny fighting." Sam saw a look of concern on her face.

"So?" Sam answered not quite getting it.

"About you."

"So we kissed, why is Tucker acting like it was a big a deal?"

"Sam can't you see your relationship with Danny is breaking up their friendship?"

"Danny said himself, that he wished he had stayed popular." She snapped. She didn't even recognize herself. Why was she protecting Danny that much?

"You think it will be that simple; Sam use you head. He can't just walk up and say _Hi guys I realized I made a mistake. I want to hang with you guys._ It won't work. Forget about him."

"I can't." She bit her lip.

"Why not?"

"I think I love him." Sam said dazedly. Valerie's mouth hung open.

"If he feels the same, he'll leave his friends. That's not fair to Tucker…or Cassie." She added Cassie as a more afterthought.

"They'll accept me."

"Sam you're being selfish."

"But what about what I want. About what we both want. We both like each other, why can't you see that." Valerie shook her head. Sam didn't get it, and she guessed she never would. Sam stared Valerie in the eyes.

"You're not going to tell Paulina are you?" She said knowing it would be true if word went through the school.

"No." Valerie answered.

"But it's not the reason you think. Paulina shouldn't tell you who to date, or who not to date. That's one thing she can't rule in either of our lives." Valerie left Sam with that thought.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Escaped Sam's lips.

* * *

"So you're telling me we **HAVE** to be nice to her?" Tucker whined.

"Please Tucker….I like her…a lot."

"Trying telling Cassie that." Tucker muttered under his breath.

"Alright." Tucker agreed. Danny sighed as if he had just won an epic battle.

"Could you talk to Cassie? I'm the last one she wants to talk to right now."

"I'll…try."

* * *

**A.n.- I didn't think it turned out that bad...did it? I know boring. But I did like Lancer's discussion about Romeo and Juliet. I did get that conversation from a movie called The Rage: Carrie 2. ...even though I never seen it. I thought it was cool though. The next chapter is almost all Cassie and Tucker. I'm already done writing up to chapter 10. There will be a total around 20 chapters then a sequel just so you know. Valerie enters a love triangle...which will be carried althroughout this fic. I hope no one was too OOC... I think the next chapter will explain about Cassie, so don't even ask about her. I just have to post the next three chapters then we're getting into the good stuff. So yeah can anyone tell me the foreshadowing?**

**Question for readers: What did you think of my profile? **

**Review, Love, Laugh, and Enjoy.**

**-RGT-**


	7. Chapter 7 Friends, and only friends

**My shortest chapter so far in this whole entire story, so I am sorry for that. Even though it is small I see it has a lot of content. And since it is so short I will be working on updating this weekend, but that doesn't give you a right not to review. **

**Disclaim: I don't own Danny Phantom, but you know what I own.**

**A.n. Italics is the flashback.**

* * *

Cassie fell flat on her bed. Her father had been gone for a total of three days now. It's not like any of them were worried. The longer he was away; the better. The longest he had been gone was 2 weeks. They just assumed he was staying with a friend. She just finished her chores; just incase her dad did come home. She decided she should relax, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Cassie yelled to anyone who would be listening. She grumbled about not relaxing. She knew it must be someone besides her dad. Her dad would just bust the door open and not bother knocking. She opened the door to come face to face with Tucker.

"Tucker?" There was an awkward silence.

'Why is he here?' Tucker seemed more fidgety when nothing had been said.

"Um…Hi can I come in?" She stood there for a second, turned her head and saw the mess, and then stepped outside.

"We could go to the secret place. We always talk there." Tucker nodded. She never expected Tucker to come to talk. When she tried to remember the last time they talked at the secret place…she couldn't remember. Sure she always talked with Danny, but most of the time they left Tucker out of it. She couldn't help but feel guilty. They walked side by side without saying a word. The secret place had been left the exactly the way Sam and Danny had left it that night. The hill was only a few minutes from Cassie's house. They found it exploring it one day. The hill overviewed the city, giving a full light show at night, with still being able to see the stars. It was perfect. The grass was a brilliant green, and flowers started to bloom. Cassie sat down on the grass and Tucker followed. He seemed even more nervous than usual. Maybe it was because it was just them.

"I talked to Danny."

"I can't believe he did that to us." She blurted out. It had been boiling inside of her for a while now.

"Cassie, we can't control who he likes, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He is a guy you know." Tucker tried to joke, but Cassie found it anything but funny.

"But so are you." She sighed.

"It just hurts. He lied to us."

"It always does." Cassie without warning embraced him.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" She sounded like she was about to cry. Tucker was taken back; not only because of the hug, but he had never seen this part of Cassie before. She seemed vulnerable; she wasn't strong like she normally was. He desperately wanted to say yes, especially since he always wanted to be there for her and hold her. Yes, he had fallen for his best friend. IT seemed impossible since she didn't know how he felt. It was his chance to step up, so he promised something that he could never fully control.

"Yes." He whispered in her ear.

"Tucker…you're such a good friend." Tucker's heart dropped inside of him. Friend. A person that would always be there, but they would have no emotional attachment too. It tore at him. All she thought of him was a friend. He was so deep in painful shock that he barely heard what she said next.

"I need someone there for me. I thought I could trust Danny, but he not only betrayed me, he broke my heart." Normally that wouldn't have fazed one of her friends, but this time she broke Tucker's heart. His blood ran cold. Danny gets everything that he wanted. It wasn't fair.

"He told her everything. She knows about Danny Phantom." He waited to see her reaction, but she didn't blow up, which surprised him. Instead she changed the subject.

"Do you ever think that he wants to go back to his old life Tuck?"

"I think he regrets his decision sometimes…especially when she is around, but he if likes her; we should support him. Then be around to pick up the pieces." Cassie sighed as she wiped the tears that she didn't know were there. Tucker glanced at Cassie, and then his eyes turned back to the ground.

"You really liked Danny." Cassie didn't answer, but the blush that crept along her cheeks was answer enough for Tucker.

"Cassie, I have to go." He excused himself from her company. Cassie liked Danny, He like her, and Danny liked Sam. It was a love rectangle that no one dared to break. If someone did break it, then the whole balance would be lost, and friendships would be ruined forever. He was jealous; he admitted it to himself. Danny didn't give Cassie the light of day when he was thinking about Sam. Cassie didn't think of him as anything but friends. He was angry, so he decided to have a little "talk" with Danny.

* * *

Cassie's arms hung around her knees; wondering if telling Tucker that she liked Danny was for the best. She had to rely on someone. Her mind wandered off to something in the back of her mind; her mother. The one word represented a person that is supposed to be there for you when your friends don't understand, or just there to love you. Her mother left when Joey was six. Her mother was a strong woman. She had to be to deal with her father like she did. After Joey was born, she nursed him till he no longer needed her, then she just left one night. No one quite knew why. All Cassie remembered was being waked by her mother in the middle of the night.

"_Cassie, Cassie, wake up." The sweet voice pulled the little girl from her dreams. She faced her mother leaning over her; trying to hold back tears._

"_Momma?" Cassie was still half asleep._

"_Yes. Cassie, I'm going away. Ok sweetie." Cassie let out a smile._

"_When are you coming back?" Her mother frowned._

"_I don't know." Her mother kissed her forehead gently. _

"_Cassie, I will love you as long as you live, and I hope you'll forgive me one day."_

"_What are you talking about momma?" _

"_Go back to sleep." _

That was the last time that they ever saw their mom. Her father was enraged in the morning, so Cassie guessed that her mom hadn't told her dad. Kwan never really liked their mom, or if he did he hid it deep down inside of him. Maybe it was the fact that mom always wanted a girl, or that Cassie was her favorite. Cassie tried to guess why her father beat her. The more she thought about it the more she looked like her mother…or what she could remember anyway. She promised herself right there at the secret place that she would never tell anyone about her dad. It was for the best. They would be alright if they all stuck together.

* * *

Tucker knocked on the door to the Fenton home; Jazz answered.

"Hey Tucker."

"Is Danny home?"

"Yeah. He's in his room." Before she could ask why Tucker ran up to Danny's room. He didn't even bother to knock. Danny looked up from whatever he was doing at his desk.

"Hey Tuck, how did things go with Cassie?"

"It took some convincing, but she agreed." Tucker's voice seemed to be annoyed. It was the first time Danny noticed Cassie's off behavior.

"Tucker, what's wrong."

"**YOU.** That's what's wrong. You get the cool powers, you had popularity, you have an awesome family, and you get the girls that you want." Tucker blurted out in a huff.

"Tucker, what are you talking about, these powers are a responsibility. I gave up popularity. My family main goal in life is to embarrass me, and why would you be jealous of me and Sam?"

"No, not Sam. The girl you push aside everyday of your life. Is she not good enough for you?"

"Tucker, I don't like Cassie like that."

"**BUT CASSIE LIKS YOU**!" Tucker screamed without thinking. Danny's eyes widened.

"She likes"- A scream interrupted them both. Danny glanced at Tuck; who just nodded. Danny changed into his ghost half.

"We'll finish this later." Danny ordered.

"Yeah later." Danny disappeared leaving his best friend behind.

* * *

**A.n.- Wow talk about conflict. Tucker likes Cassie, Cassie likes Danny (who just found out), and Danny likes Sam. But wait there's more for love triangles later. One more set- up chapter and then we get to the meat of the story. Looks like Tucker is jealous... I am currently working on chapter 12, and I am very pleased on how it is going. I wish I could get more reviews, but I know people wouldn't read it if they thought it wasan over-used plot. If I do update this weekend it would be Sunday. (just a heads up) Please write a review if you have any ideas, questions, or comments. **

**Review, Love, Laugh, Enjoy**

**-RGT-**


	8. Chapter 8 Expectations

**Wow. I liked this chapter. I was kind of saddened to find the number of reviews for the last chapter. But I continue to write. I will not give up on this story. I have never given up on any of my stories and I do not intend to start now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or ****Shakespeare... but I do own Cassie.**

* * *

Danny flew towards the source of the scream. Fear stuck his heart as he saw the victim; Sam. She was only being held on to be one hand of a ghost, and she was held over a five storied building. The ghost had pure white eyes, and pale skin to match. The ghost wore black clothing.

"Danny Phantom I presume."

"What do you want?" Danny demanded, while he never took his eyes off Sam.

"To make your life miserable." He sensed Danny's fear.

"You want this don't you?" He started to loose his grip on Sam. Danny gritted his teeth, if he moved forward who knows what could happen to Sam.

"Upset about your little girlfriend?"

"Danny, forget about me." Sam yelled, but Danny remained where he was at.

"I can't."

"This time it is just a warning, but next time will be the real thing." Without warning he let go of Sam. She screamed as she free fall with her life flashing before her eyes.

"Oophs, Butterfingers." The ghost said then in an instant disappeared. Danny raced down and scooped Sam in his arms before she hit the ground. Sam huddled into Danny's shoulder.

"It's alright I'm here." Danny cooed in her ear. He placed her gently on the ground.

"Sam, are you ok?" His voice was filled with concern. He had thought that Sam would be safe from his enemies, but he had guessed wrong.

"Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm alright now." She smiled at him.

"I should walk you home."

"No you don't have to."

"I want to." He smiled back at her. She melted inside at all the concern in his eyes. The two walked towards the direction of Sam's house. Sam suddenly stopped and planted a kiss on Danny's cheek. Danny blushed as he placed the hand where she had just kissed.

"What was that for?"

"For saving me, Mr. Hero." She teased.

"Sam, that's not funny; you could have been seriously hurt back there."

"I knew you would save me."

"Sam, we need to talk."

"About what?" She played dumb.

"You know what." Sam nodded. There was no way to avoid it. Both of them had avoided this subject since it had happened a few weeks ago.

"Did you feel anything at all, please tell me I wasn't the only one."

"What if I did, but maybe I was kissing you to tell if you liked me." She stated. Danny caught on with the game and started to play it.

"Well how do you know I was kissing you because I like you? Maybe I have a secret girlfriend in hiding."

"Danny Fenton."

"I'm kidding." He reassured her before she had slapped him. Danny sighed as her hand returned to her side.

"What happens now?"

"Maybe it's for the best that we let things run its course. I don't know what's going to happen." She honestly confessed. They had reached her house.

"So if I feel like kissing you we should?" Danny's eyebrow rose.

"Maybe." She replied sweetly.

"If you catch me before I get inside." She took off running, but she was no match for Danny. He caught up to her before the door, and wrapped his arms around her. As soon as the door opened he let go like she was a plague. In the doorway was her mother.

"Hello Samantha." The woman's voice was just enough to send a chill down Danny's spine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam cringe. Sam mentally cursed to herself. Her mom was never supposed to meet Danny. The party was big enough for them to get lost.

"You must be Sam's friend Danny right?"

"Yes."

"Mom, he really has togo."-

"Samantha Manson, where are your manners? Aren't you going to invite this gentleman in?" Her mother chided.

"Do you want to come in?" Danny could tell that she didn't want him inside…and he didn't know why.

"I think I should be getting home." He motioned in the direction of his house.

"But I insist." Sam's mom grabbed them by their wrists and dragged them inside.

"Sam, would you get Danny a drink?" Sam leaned into Danny and whispered.

"Don't trust her. Lie if you have to."

"Sure. What do you want Danny."

"Water thanks." There was a gleam in his eyes. She left the room, and ran to the kitchen. It wasn't that she didn't trust Danny, by heaven no. It was her mom that she didn't trust. She had a way of finding out information; one way or another.

* * *

There was awkward silence in the room. Sam's mom smiled at Danny, and he smiled back the best he could without looking creped out.

"So…Danny. How did you and Sam meet?"

"We have the same classes." He answered.

'But we really met in the hallway where she discovered my secret.'

"And your thoughts about her?" Danny struggled with this.

"Uh…she is a loyal friend. She speaks her mind, she is smart." He finished. Her next question would have made him spit out his drink; if he was drinking any.

"Do you find her attractive?"

"I don't think it is right for me to answer that." He managed to squeak out.

"Oh, so you like her?"

"Yeah…but just as a friend." He almost gave it away to her mother.

"So you have a girlfriend?"

'What is this; an interrogation?'

"No." Danny sheepishly admitted.

"Are you friends with Dash?"

'Now I know what she meant about lying.'

"Sure Dash and I…we go way back." It felt weird even saying that. It was true that once upon a time they were friends, so it wasn't lying really.

"Danny, there is a business party tomorrow."-

"Here's your drink." Sam interrupted on purpose. Danny flashed a smile.

"Thanks."

"Danny, you want to get to know Sam more right?"

"Of course." Danny responded without hesitation.

"Well then it is settled. You're coming to the party." Sam cut in.

"I don't think Danny is into that kind of thing." She shot back.

"Nonsense, he simply must attend."

"Well I don't think it is a good idea for him to go." Sparks flew between mother and daughter, and Danny was trapped in the middle of it.

"I must insist."

"He has plans." She snapped.

"I'm sure he could make arrangements right."

"I uh." Danny started to stutter.

"Good, it is settled then, he is coming." Danny noticed a smug victory smile on Sam's mom's face.

"I have to go home now." He smiled weakly at Sam knowing she was in a bad mood.

"Bye." Sam's whole world stopped with that smile.

"Bye." She smiled back.

"Glad we could have this talk." Sam's mom yelled after him. Danny shut the door, and brought Sam back to earth. She snapped at her mother.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just want to get to know your friends more, what's wrong with that?" Sam huffed, and then stormed up to her room.

"I want to get to know Danny very soon." She picked up the phone and rapidly dialed the number.

"Hello." It was a male's voice.

"Herman, it is Mrs. Manson. I have a job for you."

"I see. What's the name?"

"Check out every teenager in the town that hangs around my daughter named Danny."

"Consider it done."

"I knew I could count on you." She hung up.

* * *

Try-outs were the very next day, whether they like it or not. Sam and Danny were careful not to set next together, but they managed to sit in the same row. But near the end of auditions they found themselves in the back of the auditorium sitting together without anyone noticing. Sam took a hold of Danny's hand, and she squeezed. She was nervous.

"You'll do great." Danny assured her. Lancer stood up.

"Now it will be couple pairings for those who showed interest for the parts of Romeo and Juliet." Sam whispered to Danny,

"You want to play Romeo."

"Only if you play Juliet." Sam felt herself blushing.

"Paulina and Dash, begin." Dash grabbed the script and began to read.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Paulina opened her mouth to speak, and when Lancer heard her voice he gently grabbed over his ears.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Paulina ruined her part with her Hispanic accent. Dash saved the next line.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Only to have Paulina speak again.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." It was praise to Lancer's ears when he heard Dash speak.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Sam laughed to herself seeing Lancer's reaction to Paulina.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Sam hated to admit it, but Dash was actually ok reading the part of Romeo.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Paulina dramatically spoke her last line.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Everyone knew that Paulina wouldn't get the part of Juliet which made girls smile at the fact that they might actually get the part. They smiled even more at the fact that Dash might get Romeo.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again." Dash finished. Lancer clapped for Dash and only Dash. He quickly moved to the next couple before Paulina could bug him.

"Cassie and Danny." Sam let go of Danny hand and slipped on the floor so no one could see her. The two met on stage. Once their eyes locked they stayed locked. Danny began to read.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Cassie spoke monotone.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." It was almost a dead feeling. Danny started to shift uncomfortably with his eyes still locked in on hers. He saw pain.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Sam watched Lancer's expressions. It seemed like he liked Danny, which excited her. If anyone she would rather do the play with Danny instead of Dash. Sam was a bit disturbed on how Cassie talked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." But Sam and everyone could not keep their eyes off of Danny.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Cassie spoke again.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." The way she talked sent a shiver down her spine. She noticed how Danny looked at her.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." It was almost like a silent secret fight on stage between the two.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." And Cassie was winning.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again." Danny finished. There was a lot of tension between the two teens. Lancer clapped again, and then looked at the next two names.

"Sam and Tucker." Sam appeared at the front.

"You two will be reading part of the balcony scene." Lancer gave them their new scripts.

The two strangers met each other's eyes on stage. Tucker began.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air." Danny couldn't help, but watch on the side of the stage. Tucker was alright, but no where near him, according to Lancer's expression.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Sam absolutely captivated him, along with everyone in the room. Her voice carried so much emotion. Tucker read his last line.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Everyone held their breath for Sam.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself." The room remained silent for seconds after she was done. It was like the scene was still going on. Lancer started clapping, and stood up. Sam had disappeared from her the applause. She ran backstage, when she caught side of Danny. Danny spun her around and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I told you that you would do fine." Fine was an understatement, and he knew it.

"You should have seen Paulina's face." Sam smiled at him.

"I might want to go back to my seat." Both of them managed to slip back into the room unnoticed. Lancer stood in front of everyone.

"You have all gotten a grade for today. I am impressed. Some people I didn't know they had it in them." He glanced at Danny.

"Any others might need some work. I will be posting the cast list soon."

* * *

**A.n.-Last of the set-uping for the next few chapters. I kind of like this chapter. I'm sorry if the try-outs were kind of confusing. This chapter is important for the whole story. Lots of foreshadowing. I have a question for you guys.**

**Why do you think I didn't put Sam and Danny together in the try-outs and why did I put thoes certain people with them to try out with. (And yes I put Sam and Tucker together for a reason...)**

**Answer it the best you can. I don't expect you to read my mind. I'll update sometime at the end of next week. **

**Review, Laugh, Love,Enjoy.**

**-RGT-**


	9. Chapter 9 A Night to Remember

**Happy Easter Everyone! I decided to update earilier than I thought I would. I love this chapter. I really do. There is foreshadowing in here...I want to thank my new BETA READER- The Sleep Warrior. She has given me lots of input and help. Just to let you guys know I am working on chapter 13. THIS CHAPTER IS DEADICATED TO The Sleep Warrior (Just because she rocks so much..) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Just Cassie, and Mr. Ginning.**

* * *

* * *

Sam fiddled with her dress. Her parents didn't quite approve of the black strapless, which her mother referred her to a walking dead girl, and then suggested pink instead. Her hair was up in a messy, but at the same time neat bun. Curls of hair sprang out of the mess she called out of her hair. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called. The door opened to Loretta; their maid.

"The guests are starting to arrive." Sam glanced at her reflection for one last time.

"I'm coming." The maid nodded, and shut the door. Sam breathed deeply as if to calm her nerves, which she really was, but was too stubborn to admit she was nervous. All she needed to do was be there when her parents called her, keep Danny away from her parents if he decided to come, and smile. Not hard right? She stood at the top of the stairwell and made her way down gracefully. After the fourth or fifth party she had this nailed. She caught the eye of Danny. She could see his mouth hanging agape. He was speechless. She focused solely on him. She walked over to him, and the party didn't stop, she didn't get glares, and no one was down her throat about him being her friend. To the party guests, it was just two young people meeting.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She spoke, but Danny was still taking in her beauty.

"Wow…Sam." He realized how lame that sounded as a blush swept across his face.

"Well I was debating it; it sounded that yesterday, you didn't want me to come."

"No I did. I'm afraid for you, because of my other. You weren't supposed to meet her, not yet at least." Danny nodded off understandingly.

"Samantha." She heard her mother cry from a group of people. Her eyes locked with Danny telling him that she would have to leave him.

"Stay here, it would be better if my parents did think that you didn't come. Don't get in trouble."

"Trouble, when would I get into trouble?" He smiled at Sam, and she tried her best to smile back. She left him to answer her mom who would become impatient very fast.

* * *

"Yes mom." She answered. 

"Why Samantha you look stunning." Sam figured she would never bad talk her in front of her co-workers; it just didn't look good for her.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter; Samantha. And Sam I believe you know this charming gentleman." She stepped aside to reveal a man. She froze.

"Dash?"

An old gray-haired gentleman approached Danny, and surprised him.

"Hello."

"Hi." Danny was confused. Sam never said anything abut talking to the party guests. The gentleman surmised his confusion.

"I'm sorry. I'm Mr. Ginning. I'm a friend of the Mansons." He held out a hand to Danny. Danny shook it cautiously. Mr. Ginning could be one of Mrs. Manson's "spies".

"Danny, I'm a friend of Sam."

"Really. I know her very well." He noticed Danny's eyes lit up at the mention of Sam, but then settle his sights back on Sam.

"She's quite a girl. Very attractive. She always has had plans that her parents would disapprove of… She never did what she wanted to do; she always tired to please her parents. Maybe that is why she hates them so much." He let out a jolly laugh.

"Maybe that's why it's so entertaining around here. He explained. He noticed that Danny's eyes never left Sam.

"You're very lucky to have her."

"Yes, I am." He managed to whisper to himself.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sam tired to be polite as she demanded the answer at the same time. Inside she was infuriated and panic at the same time. This was never supposed to happen. 

"Samantha, where are your manners? I invited him, because you seemed too had forgotten about it."

"I'm sorry Mother." Samantha apologized through her teeth.

"So, is your little friend here, I figured that Dash and he would like to talk."-

"He couldn't make it." She blurted out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny climbing the stairs.

"Really I thought I saw him." Sam's mother started to look around the crowds.

"No, He called my phone earlier, and said that he couldn't make it. He caught the flu, and I think I got it from him." She said rapidly. She turned to Dash.

"I'm so sorry this was a waste for you to come tonight."

"No, it's not." A Latino voice spoke up as she came running over.

"He could stay with me, and keep me company."

"Well its settle then, I'm going up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Dash." She turned back to her mother.

"Don't bother checking up on me. I'm going straight to bed." It was a little white lie. What could it hurt? She left the group as quickly as she could, before her mother asked questions. She raced upstairs; grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him into her room.

"I thought I told you to stay out of sight!"

"No, you said to stay out of trouble." Danny reminded her. She grabbed her head.

"This is not going right, Dash is here, and my mother almost saw you." She began pacing to and then away from Danny.

"I just wanted to have fun tonight, and"-

"You look cute when you're flustered." Danny commented. Sam shot a look at him then turned away from him angrily. Couldn't he be a little more supportive? She felt his arms slip around her waist.

"You worry too much. We have the whole night to ourselves." There was a gleam in his eyes. The soft music could be heard through the door.

"Samantha Manson, May I have this dance?" She turned to him. One of his hands was removed from her waist to be rejoined in her hand. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. The two swayed together in the dark of Sam's room. The only light was the moon shinning through the windows.

"I was proud of you at try-outs. You were the best one there."

"You did well too." She commented back, before she spoke again.

"Did anyone talk to you while I was away with my mom?"

"Yea, a man named Mr. Ginning." He answered.

"Really?"

"He is very interesting. He mentioned you." Even in the dark Danny could see Sam blushing.

"Mr. Ginning is so close to the family, it's like he's part of it. He's my part- time dad when my real dad is away." After the explanation, there were more blissful moments of silence.

"Did I hear you say that Dash is here?"

"Yes, and so it Paulina, but I swear I didn't invite them"- Danny shushed her; not feeling comfort that her REAL boyfriend was downstairs. He twirled her around; it made her laugh; he loved it when she laughed. There was more silence that engulfed the room.

'Danny, I've been thinking about what you said."

"Mmhmm." Danny motioned for her to continue.

"When we were at your thinking place; about society ruling my life and I've been thinking about Dash." Danny's eyes were now focused on her trying to think of what she was going to say.

"You were right." A single tear rolled down her cheek, but Danny whipped it away as she continued.

"I'm planning on breaking up with Dash." Danny looked at her with excitement in his eyes.

"I have something for you then." He pulled out a box, and opened it to reveal a gold chain with a heart shaped diamond pendant. Sam gasped.

"May I?" He held it up, and latched it around her neck. It was a sensation; the cold metal against her skin. It was leaving her breathless.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be my girlfriend." Danny planted a kiss on her head.

"Danny." She pulled away.

"You know as well as I that we can't be out in the open about this." She turned to him.

"It couldn't work. Everyone doesn't want us together. I don't think I could handle it, and I don't want you getting hurt." She confessed.

"What if it was a secret?"

"But"-

"No one would ever know. As long as you wear this around your neck; you'll be my girlfriend."

"Danny"-

"Sam, I lov"-

"Don't say that." Sam turned to him.

"People always say that when they don't mean it, and I don't want that to happen to us. Don't say it till you mean it completely." She begged him.

"I couldn't live if you say no."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"The answer is yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

No one notice the other two teens slip away from the adults. They thought it was perfectly normal. 

"I'm glad we got away from Sam's parents; they're so boring." Paulina whined.

"Yea, so what do you want to do now?" Dash glanced around the room. When he turned back around Paulina was closer to him then he remembered.

"What are you doing?" He noticed a seductive look in her eyes.

"You know Dash; you deserve someone better than Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone who is more beautiful, someone more popular." Her fingers did a walk on his shoulder.

"Like who?" Her eyelids half closed when she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Someone like me." Before Dash spoke she forced her lips on his. Dash didn't pull away, but only deepened the kiss. He didn't seem to mind. His mind went blank as he kept on kissing her like there was no end. All his thoughts of Sam faded away.

* * *

Danny's eyes shown brightly. He wrapped his arms around her to pull them closer. He placed a kiss on her lips, which one kiss lead to another. Danny managed to lay her on her bed without their lips separating. The new thrill rushed over Sam's body. Danny's lips left Sam's mouth and left a trail of kisses down her jaw line. She rolled on top of him. She caught his lips in another kiss. She felt his tongue begging for entrance. She pulled away when she heard someone coming. Panic ran through her blood. She would be killed if her parents caught Danny up here. 

"Danny, hide. My parents are coming." Within a moment he turned invisible, and then Sam quickly climbed into bed, and closed her eyes. Just as that was done the door creaked open, and her parents peaked their heads in.

"I told you she was asleep." She chided.

"I thought I heard noises." The mother closed the door still scolding her husband. Sam's eyes opened again.

"Danny, you can come out now." He didn't reappear. Sam felt her eyes grow tired as she yawned. Maybe everything was wearing her out. She soon was fast asleep. Danny placed a kiss on her forehead. He whispered softly.

"Goodnight Sammy."

* * *

Uh yea... Again thanks **The Sleep Warrior **for the idea of adding that Paulina/Dash scene. I just want you to know that my profile now holds new story ideas. I hope you guys enjoyed this and there is more to come. Leave a review if youhave any questions,or comments.

Review, Laugh, Love, Enjoy

-RGT-


	10. Chapter 10 Capulets and Monatagues

**I loved all of the reviews last chapter. Just to let you know I kind of consider this a set-up chapter, but who knows. Trust me, the next chapter will be way better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp. Just Cassie, and all of my OCs.**

* * *

The week had gone by so fast, for it was already Thursday, and Sam sat at the breakfast table with her parents. Sam wore jeans, along with a dark purple blouse. Her hand played with the necklace that Danny had given her. She fiddled with it, and then dropped it; only to resume moments later. Her actions got on her mother's nerves.

"Samantha, stop playing with the necklace." She blushed; she didn't even realize she was playing with it. The only thing on her mind was last night.

"Where did you get that necklace anyway?" Sam chocked on her food, but remained steady.

"Um…yes, isn't it lovely? Dann- Dash gave it to me for our anniversary." She lied, and cursed mentally for almost slipping up to her parents. She held such a smile that they believed her…or almost everyone believed her. Her mother raised an eyebrow, but said nothing on the matter.

"If you keep playing with it; it will break. You don't want that do you?" Sam immediately left it go; as Danny's words rang in her head.

'As long as you wear that necklace around your neck, you'll be my girlfriend.'

"No, I wouldn't want that." She replied. The conversation was dropped.

* * *

Danny closed his locker door. Cassie and Tucker hadn't arrived yet, and Danny thought it of his chance to be with Sam. He had to at least spend some time with her. He turned to come face to face with Dash, Kwan, and another one of Dash's junkies named Steven.

"Well looky here, my favorite new playmate."

"Dash do you mind? I have better places to be."

"Why we were just starting to play!" Dash shoved Danny against the lockers, and then pushed him to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Danny managed to help himself up.

"You think you're pretty smart don't you." He started to push Danny some more, but this time his cronies joined in too.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, cut it out." A young teacher Danny didn't even recognize stopped the evolving fight.

"Is there a problem here?" Dash pushed past Danny leaving.

"No." The teacher held Danny's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Danny just nodded watching Dash leave.

"Yeah fine." He walked past the teacher like nothing had happened, when he saw Sam looking at him in the distance before she walked into the Janitor's closet. When no one was looking he slipped in there too. Sam turned to him, and captured his lips by surprise. She pulled away suddenly and rested her forehead against his.

"Why did you leave last night?"

"You were tired, and truthfully; I stayed till you fell asleep. I figured that you needed sleep."

"How very thoughtful of you." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're Welcome." He said ignoring the sarcasm.

"I really do like the necklace you know." He smiled, as his hot breath lingered on her face.

"I know." He leaned in to kiss her, but she moved.

"I saw Dash and…you fight."

"Sam, I- Don't worry about it."

"He's hurting you. I can't live with myself if you get hurt."

"That's my problem. It comes with dating you. It's part of my job-description." Sam was nervous; it wasn't right for him to do this. Neither said a word as the warning bell rang.

"We should go to class." Sam spoke solemnly

"Yea, we should." Danny agreed, but he really didn't want to go. The two managed to get to class on time waiting a couple seconds in between their entrances, so no one would get suspicious. Valerie eyed Sam, as Cassie and Tucker eyed Danny. For those who did not know about them everything was perfectly normal. Dash turned around in his chair, and winked at Sam, and then glared at Danny. Sam tried to smile; she ended up succeeding, but it wasn't a real smile. Lancer saved her from any more smiling she would have to do at Dash.

"Class, I assume that you all have heard of the 10th grader Dance that is this weekend. It is set back in Romeo and Juliet's times, and is to help you get a feel for the century. I have decided to post the results for the play after the dance. Since I have full control of the decorations I have decided it to be a masked ball; just like Juliet's party in the play." The class just groaned.

"Silence." The students grew silent rapidly.

"I have decided for our next assignment to spilt in to two groups, one will represent the Capulets, and one the Monatagues. The families will write a report. I need to captains; how about Tucker and Dash. You shall pick your "Families" by picking girl, boy, girl, and boy. Dash can go first." Lancer said. Danny sent Tucker a message through his eyes; telling Tucker to pick Sam.

"Paulina." Dash started, but Tucker ignored Danny's plea.

"Cassie."

"Kwan."

"Danny."

"Sam." Danny's heart stopped. Sam tore her gaze from Danny to the floor as she stepped next to Dash. The two continued till the whole class was divided. Tucker's eyes scanned his group, and then Dash's group. Dash had all of his popular friends and Tucker had everyone else.

"Now that the groups have been decided, at the end of the class there is one paper on the report, and one on the extra credit assignment at the dance." Right after the words left his mouth did people pick up the flyer.

"Sam, wait up." Sam smiled at her friend. The first thing Valerie noticed was the necklace hanging around her neck.

"Did he give it to you?"

"Yeah." A blush managed to creep onto her face. Was it really that obvious that she liked Danny?

"Sam, do you really think it will work?"

"Valerie, what are you talking about?"

"Everyone is already starting to notice that you never hang around Dash anymore."

"I hang around Dash."

"You looked almost disgusted when he picked you."

"Why are you really here to talk about?"

"Sam…I- I wanted to warn you."

"Warm me?"

"Yes, warn you."

"About what? I think I can take care of it."

"No, be careful around Dash. Haven't you noticed that he eyes you a lot lately."

"Well, I am his girlfriend."

"Sam he's"

"You don't think that I could have both guys. You don't think I'm attractive? Am I that repulsive that I could have two guys like me?"

"You're acting like Paulina!" Sam stopped.

"I am her best friend."

"You don't want friends like that."

"Why not?" Sam's arms crossed over her chest.

" Because they use you. Paulina's been talking about you lately."

"So."

"Sam, Dash is cheating on you."

"Wh-what?"

"Sam…go look in the janitor's closet."

"You're lying; he wouldn't cheat."

"Why wouldn't he? You do. What did you think you were doing with Danny? That's no different Sam."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm you're friend."

"Friends don't lie."

"You don't believe me. I dare you to go and look." Val pointed in the direction. Sam stayed right where she was at.

* * *

A.N.- Well there you have it.I still like this chapter, but I like the next chapter better. Just so you know I am currently working on part 2 of chapter 13. I really do you guys like this. I want to at least have 100 reviews on this story. So I beg of you, if you read this and don't review please do. Even once. I have more stories that will be coming to this site (written by me.) soon. Got any questions, comments, or anything else; leave a review.

Review, Laugh, Love, Enjoy.

-RGT-


	11. Chapter 11 It's Over

**Hey Everyone! I decided to post early...how about that. (see what happens when you make me happy?)I Love you guys. I got the most reviews last chapter. It seemed like everyone loved it. I love this chapter. There is one song in this chapter. I really tried to make this clean from songs, but it just fit perfectly. How could I resist? There is also a dance chapter, so that would have songs as well. I would like to thank giggleaid for reviewing. This leaves ends at some what of a cliffie. But maybe that will motivate you to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP(or any of their characters..) or "Gone" By Toby Mac. In this chapter all I own in the nurse, and the plot.**

* * *

Sam approached the closet door slowly. She did trust Valerie; she was afraid of which girl Dash was cheating with. Could it be Star, or that brunette he kept looking at in science class? She slid the door open slowly being careful not to make noise. Her mouth dropped at the sight of Dash in full lip lock with Paulina, and his hands dangerously close to under her skirt. Sam was disgusted. She would suspect Star, but Paulina? Paulina had been her best friends for as long as she remembered. Dash left Paulina just to see Sam leaving the door wide open to reveal she had been cheated on to the whole school, and stormed off. Dash just returned to Paulina's lips. Tears streamed down her face.

"Sam." She heard a voice called; it was Danny. She nearly collapsed at his touch. She didn't care anymore. She knew she never loved Dash, but she was still hurt.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He cooed.

"Dash, he was cheating on me the whole time with Paulina. I thought I could trust her."

"Sam, I'm sorry." She gathered what was left of herself and broke away from Danny.

"I need time to think." She walked away from Danny, and he just stood there watching her leave him behind.

'Paulina, how could she do that to me? I knew she kind of liked Dash, but she could have any guy in school.'

"Sam." She kept on walking. She didn't feel like talking to Dash right about now.

'I guess he finally realized people were watching him, so he stopped.' She bitterly thought.

"Sam, it's not a big deal." She felt his grip latch on to her arm to keep her from running away.

"Let me go." By this time the argument drew a crowd. Fights weren't rare at Casper High, but every now and then one would break out and students flocked to see it. If you asked around the best fights were the couples fighting. Danny stood present in the crowd, and couldn't just stand by; this would get ugly...fast.

"Let her go Dash." The crowd spilt at his voice; obviously no one wanted to stand up for her. He stepped forward. Dash narrowed his eyes at Danny.

"**You.** You're the one who changed her. You did this." Dash let go of Sam for a moment long enough to throw a punch into Danny's stomach; Danny fell to the ground hard holding his gut. Dash stood about him; ready to punch Danny the next time he moved. He had his arm raised ready to strike.

"No." Sam pushed Dash as hard as she could. Dash's new target became Sam.

"Stay out of this." He pushed her to the floor, but in the process he broke her necklace with his grip. Sam didn't realize the metal go flying off her neck in all the excitement. The cold metal hit the floor, and was lost through the crowd. All she could think about was helping Danny. She stood herself up again. Danny was pushed on his knees. Dash confronted Sam.

"Whose side are you on? Ours or **His**?" He spat out the last word. Sam's eyes darted from Dash to Danny, back to Dash. Everyone was silent awaiting her decision.

"Neither." She started to walk away before she could see the pain on Danny's face. She had denied her love to him in front of everyone.

"That wasn't one of the choices." Sam heard Paulina say. Sam stopped suddenly.

'I don't know how long I've waited to say this.'

"Oh yeah, and Dash." Dash raised his head boastfully as Danny's head fell dejected.

"It's over." There were a couple oooohs from the crowd.

"**Shut-up**." Dash yelled at the crowd. He no longer paid attention to Danny; he narrowed his eyes at Samantha Manson who was currently walking away without a care in the world.

"No one dumps me." He growled. A girl had never dumped him. All the girls at Casper High swooned at his gaze. He got what girls he wanted, and when he was bored with them he would dump them. Sure they would be upset for a few days, but then it would be back to the normal routine. He started after Sam. Danny still held his gut. Something was wrong, or something was going to be. He picked himself up, and hurried after the two as the crowds dispersed.

Sam felt herself smile for the first time, for a reason that didn't involve Danny. She was finally free from Dash.

"Sam." Sudden anger rose through her body.

'Doesn't he take the hint?' She kept on walking. She felt a strong grip stop her where she stood. She tried to shake him off, but his grip was too strong.

_I told the girl that you should treat her like a lady and  
She told me all the things you did and it was shady, man  
She said that what you say and what you do are different things  
While you were telling me that you were checking out them blingy rings  
_

"**No on**e breaks up with me." Dash slammed Sam against the lockers.

"You're going to pay for what you did." No one was around to save her. But yet one voice still rose above the silence to save her.

"**Leave her alone**." Danny commanded.

_She said she's had enough  
Well, it sounds to me like you're straight out of luck  
And she said she's all through  
And life's not blowin' her kisses thanks to you  
_

"Danny." Escaped her lips. Danny stood against the lockers holding his stomach.

"You don't know when you have had enough do you?"

"I said leave her alone." Dash pushed Sam behind him.

"I'm giving you one last chance Fentoad! Walk away and I won't kill you now. Stay out of this." Sam saw that Danny's eyes switch to green. She stepped back almost as if she was afraid, but she didn't bring herself to move.

"**No**." Danny held his ground with no intention of moving.

"I won't let you hurt her." Dash glared back at Sam.

"If he wants you he has to go through me." He spat back at Sam, and then yelled to Danny.

"Why do you want her? You have Cassie; leave Sam alone. That's what she would want."

"No, you don't even know her." Danny yelled.

"What and you do?" Dash proposed.

_I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
_

Dash beat his fist against his palm.

"I guess you'll have to learn things the hard way." Dash ran forward at Danny and swung, but this time Danny didn't wince in pain. He had turned intangible right before Dash had a chance to hit him. Dash's eyes widened.

"**My turn**." Danny used all of his remaining strength, and punched him. From the impact Dash slid down the hall.

_She said she's had enough  
So, it sounds to me like your still out of love  
And she said you weren't true  
And life's not blowin' her kisses thanks to you  
_

Dash; along with all his pride stood up. He had never lost a fight, and he wasn't going to loose one now. Sam watched the whole thing. Her eyes held back the tears.

_I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)_

She could tell that Danny was about to collapse. Danny had swung one last time; knocking Dash to the ground. The two stopped to watch; awaiting his move. Dash didn't move, but stay there. Sam ran to Danny to support him before he collapsed.

"Danny, you're hurt."

_She said it's gonna be alright  
Cause God made a way through the pain and he opened her eyes  
And she said you came crawling back  
But after what you did to her she wouldn't have any of that_

"I can't believe you did that. What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Danny, let me get you to the nurse's office."

"Thanks." The two hobbled over to the office. As soon as they walked in, the nurse had an ecstatic smile that broadened at the sight of Danny.

"So he lives, and he's back for a second round." The nurse teased.

"I'm glad you made him come back." She turned to Danny.

"You can rest in one in one of the beds, if you like." Danny nodded. He go into bed with the help of Sam. His eyes closed with contentment as he drifted off into sleep.

"Sam, what happened?"

"He tired to stand up against Dash."

"He stood up against your boyfriend?" The nurse was in disbelief.

"Ex-Boyfriend." Sam corrected.

"He was cheating with Paulina, so I dumped him."

"So you're saying you were completely loyal to Dash?" The nurse raised her eyebrow.

"No." Sam sheepishly admitted.

"So I guess the relationship was heading downhill from the start." The nurse nodded towards Danny.

"Was he the one?" Sam nodded.

"He's a good kid. You're lucky to have him." Sam smile, and reached up to play with Danny's necklace…but it wasn't there. For once in the whole afternoon she realized that the metal wasn't against her skin…it was gone.

* * *

**A.N.- I loved this chapter so much. Lots of Foreshadowing. But I guess you don't really care about that. I am currently done with Chapter 13 part 2 (out of 3). Like I said it only gets interesting from here...trust me. Now if you're really nice and review, I'll update sooner. I'll end go as far to say the first reviewer has the next chapter deadicated to them, and random reviewers will get spoilers to the fic. My next chapter is the longest so far to the whole story. 10 whole pages. Don't know why it's long...just is.**

**Review, Laugh, Love, and Enjoy.**

**-RGT-**


	12. Chapter 12 Secret Friends

**I updated early again. How do I do it? I know I didn't get as many reviews as I did last time, but I want to update now, so I am free on friday when I go over to a Friend's house. I want to thank**

**Phantom for reviewing. I am so honnered in your review. Am I really the only reason sometimes...Well I just didn't want to disapoint you. If you give me your email I could email you everytime I updated. That way you wouldn't go on for nothing. **

**I also want to thank giggleaid for reviewing. I hope this is soon enough.**

**As promised this chapter is deadicated to cutereviewgirl for being the first to review. It was her birthday when she reviewed**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. But if I did I would have made Double cross my heart happen sooner. I just own Cassie, and all my other OCs. Even the ones I made for both of us to hate...(Herman.)  
**

* * *

Danny's eyes opened an half an hour later. He moaned as the pain raced back through his system. Sam held in her laughter. To her this was quite amusing.

"Welcome back sleepy head."

"You didn't have to stay with me. How long was I asleep?"

"You were out for half an hour and I wanted to stay. You know you look so peaceful while you sleep." A little tint of red found Danny's cheeks.

"Sam, I'm sorry I stood up to him. Now every knows, and"-

"No, Danny, don't be sorry." She told him firmly. It was for the best.

"I'm glad you did." She told him.

"Well since everyone knows; Sammy, will you go to the dance with me?" Sam remained silent.

'Did he just call me Sammy?' She smiled to herself. Sammy that was something she could get used to. She saw Danny's nervous expression, and decided it would be fun to torture him by waiting.

"I don't know." She dragged out the sentence, as Danny started to fidget.

"Yes." She finally said planting a sweet soft kiss on his lips.

"You scared me for a second." Danny admitted.

"You should know me better than that Daniel." She stretched out his name just like he had done to her. Danny smiled at his girlfriend.

"Can I fly you home?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Sam…" His voice faded.

"You don't have your necklace on." Sam grasped the air around her neck again to remind herself it was gone.

"I looked for it Danny. Dash must have ripped it off."

"We'll find it, and I'll buy you a new chain."

"Danny you don't have to. It was my fault."

"I feel responsible. I'm buying a new chain, and that's final." That ended the conversation. The two walked over to the lockers; where just hours before the fight had taken place. They searched the floor till found it near the lockers. The gold heart bore dirt upon its surface.

"It's dirty." She murmured to herself. Danny placed his hand over hers locking their hands together.

"Yes, but if you have it cleaned it will look like new in no time."

'I hope so.' She thought hopefully.

* * *

The two flew home silently; just enjoying each others company. Sam flew below Danny; with the only thing keeping her up were Danny's hands on her waist. 

"Put me down right there. We can walk from there." Danny swooned near the ground; let her go, and then landed himself. He changed into his human self then grabbed his girlfriend's hand. Sam smiled at her boyfriend. When they were close to her house she let go of his hand.

"You should probably stay away from the house. My mom is home, and she won't like seeing you. Since she still doesn't know about the break-up or what Dash did."

"Ok." He said tenderly. She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Bye Sam."

"Bye." She ran inside the house. A man stood there talking to her mother, and Sam felt the need to interrupt.

"Mom, I'm home." Her mother thanked the man, and then turned her attention to Sam.

"Sammy-kins. I just found out about the dance that is coming up. We'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

"Who is this?" I decided to change the subject.

"This is Herman Morris." She introduced them. Sam knew right away that she wouldn't like him.

"Herman, this is my daughter." Herman held out a hand. Sam shook it then answered as polity as she could without gagging.

"Hello." He simply nodded.

"Herman, can I talk to my daughter alone for a minute."

"Certainly." He left the room.

"Now Samantha, we'll have a wonderful time shopping. We'll need a dress that matches Dash's tux. Have you arranged things with him?" It was now or never.

"Mom, I have something to tell you…" I started.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Sam's mother's voice was worried, and annoyed at the same time.

"I broke up with Dash." She braced for it.

"WHAT!"

'Well that went well.' She thought dryly

"He was cheating on me, so I broke up with him."

"Is that the only reason?" She looked at me incredulously. Then all of her mother's angry expressions went away.

"Oh that reminds me. I don't want you hanging out with that Danny kid anymore."

"W-why?" She stuttered.

'Had she found out about Danny and me?'

"He is a bad influence. Hi bad attitude is rubbing off on you. I forbid you to see him."

"Maybe this is the way I am! Did you ever think about that?" Sam raised her voice against her mother.

"You have never behaved in such ways." Sam's mother's voice topped Sam's yelling.

"You can't stop me!"

"It's times like these where desperate actions must be taken." It suddenly hit Sam what her "mommy dearest" would do.

"No…Mom…Don't…Please don't." It sounded so pathetic compared to her yelling earlier.

"It's too late Samantha." Her mother towered over her for a brief second.

"How could you do this to me? I love him!" Her mother looked almost petrified, and then she scoffed at her.

"Love. How could you know about love?" Sam felt almost helpless and unsure how to respond to such a question.

"I know how I fell when I'm around him. He makes me feel like no one else had."

"That's passion, not love Sammy, and I've already drawn up the paper work." She tossed the paper in Sam's direction.

"Don't bother trying to destroy it, that's just a copy. Sam read the paper over and over again. The words that stuck out were restraining order written primly across the top of the paper.

She let the paper slip through her fingers to the floor.

"You can't do this."

"Yes, I can. Watch me. Who would they trust; me or you?"

"You can't make me stay away.

"I have certain people in places to watch you for me."

"Is big, tall, and ugly in the other room one of them?"

"Samantha, watch your tongue. See that boy's attitude has already started to effect you."

"I don't care. He was the only one I could really be myself with." She raised her voice.

"I'm going out!" She headed towards the door. She could not stand to be in the house another minute.

"Don't turn your back on me, Samantha." Her mother commanded. Sam stopped in her tracks; anger building up inside of her.

"I have done everything for you; date Dash, go to your parties, and not talked back once, but this time you've gone too far." With that, she slammed the door in her mother's face. Sam's mother looked over at Herman, who watched amused from the door of the other room.

"Didn't take it well?"

"She's playing a game Herman. She's trying to make me crack, and when I play a game; I never lose."

* * *

Sam pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a familiar number. After three rings; it was answered. 

"Fenton house, Jazz speaking." Sam felt a wave of relief rush through her at Jazz's voice.

"Jazz, it is Sam. Meet me in the park." She tired to say the best she could without sounding like she was ready to cry.

"Sam, why? What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"That's not important. Just meet me there." Sam paused for a minute trying not to burst into tears over the phone.

"And Jazz…"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Danny."

"Sam, wait what." Jazz never finished; the other line just went dead. At that moment Danny came through the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Hey Jazz. Who was on the phone?" Jazz tensed up as much as she wanted to tell Danny, it was not fair for her to tell him. Sam should tell him when she's ready.

"Oh no one, I'm going out for a bit." She hurried out of the kitchen as fast as she could. Danny just watched her go.

'She's been acting very strange lately. Maybe I should check this out.' He raced after the unsuspecting Jazz.

* * *

Jazz saw Sam sitting on a park bench all alone wiping her tears. This was far from the Sam she knew. 

"Sam?" Sam looked up as Jazz sat down besides the sad girl.

"It's not fair Jazz." Sam shocked. Sam suddenly collapsed on Jazz in a hug.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jazz had never seen Sam act like this.

"My mom. She filed a restraining order against Danny."

"What? Why?" Jazz didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, something about his attitude rubbing off on me." She lifted herself up, and looked Jazz in the eyes.

"Jazz, I can't stay away. I love him."

* * *

Danny watched the scene fold out in front of him. He couldn't hear anything, but he didn't need to; all he knew was Sam was clearly upset. His eyebrows grew closer together with compassion and concern. Why hadn't Sam talked to him about this, and yet she told Jazz. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He couldn't take it anymore. He turned invisible, and flew down next to Sam. 

"What are you going to do now?" Jazz asked. Sam just sighed.

"I don't know."

'What isn't she telling me?'

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I don't know how to tell Danny." Danny watch Jazz place her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You will when the time is right."

'Tell me what?' Danny thought harder in attempt for his thoughts to reach Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, if Danny likes you as much as he talks about you, he won't hate you…He'll understand, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried that he won't understand, or that he'll hate me. It's just the way he would react. Jazz I don't want to hurt him."

"Sam, I'm sure he'll"-

"How can you be so sure?" Sam interrupted.

"I wanted a boyfriend where I can act like myself and love each other till no end…and Danny has been the closest to that…" Danny felt guilty now. He was spying on his girlfriend. He flew back to where he stood a couple minutes ago. He would just stay there to make sure she stayed safe.

"What happens if he comes near you?" Sam shuttered at what her parents might do.

"That's something I can't afford to find out. My mom is making me break up with him."

"When?" Sam sighed. She just hoped this would be over soon.

"Soon. I don't want to break his heart, but my heart is already broken knowing what I have to do to him. I don't know how long I can take it." Jazz hugged Sam one last time before departing. Danny was left there watching Sam. Sam stayed and cried. Danny wanted more than anything to kiss her, and tell her it would be ok; even though he had no idea what the whole thing was about. A man appeared at the end the walkway. Sam froze instantly in fear. Danny flew down to Sam invisible. Who was this man? Danny noticed Sam's skin went paler than it usually was. The man approached her.

"It's time to go home now Samantha. Your mother was worried."

"Why? You can tell her I didn't see him, if that's what she's worried about." She put emphases on the word him.

'Is she talking about me?' Danny thought.

"Samantha it's time to go home." She nodded.

"Yes, Yes, I suppose it is." She stood herself up. Danny, without thinking placed a kiss on her cheek. He pulled away scolding himself. Now Sam would know he was there. Sam turned her head to where he was hovering. He was still invisible to the world, but somehow she knew he was there, and she was looking right at him. She didn't say a word, but walked with the man to his car.

* * *

The man opened the door for her, and then went around to his. The car drive was for the most part silent. The man looked over at Sam with sadness. 

"Sam, I know this must be hard for you."

'Well no duh.' She thought bitterly.

"He was my boyfriend; what do you think?"

"Your mom wants the best for you."

"Or herself. She is just concerned on what the neighbors would think about me dating an unpopular, not wealthy guy."

"You know what he might do. His family is ghost hunters.

'How ironic.' She thought dryly.

"Danny would never do anything to me." She defended him.

'Wait how did he know his family were'- It suddenly all clicked.

"You're the one she sent to find out about Danny." He nodded silently.

"I want to get out."

"No." The man yelled.

"Stop the car." The doors locked.

"Not until we get home." Sam reached for the door.

"We are traveling about fifty miles per an hour; it would not be a wise move." Sam threw a fit, but she knew was he was right. She felt tears stream down her cheek knowing there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Danny had stood invisible till she had left, and then changed back to his normal state. He sat down at the bench where Sam and Jazz had talked. Cassie stepped out of her hiding spot. The only difference was she had heard everything. 

"Danny, are you ok?

"Yeah, fine." He lid.

"Danny…" her voice was curious.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Danny's face held the same gloom it had before. He reached up, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I've already asked Sam." He averted his eyes from her.

"Oh…well I guess I should go."

'Great…now she makes me feel bad.'

"Cassie…wait."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You have Sam now. Why would you want to talk to me?" Danny sensed the betrayal in her voice.

"You're my friend Cassie."

"Friends don't lie." Her voice remained icy.

"You still remembered that?"

"You hid this from us."

"And you don't hide things form Tucker and me?" Danny countered. Cassie didn't answer.

"You don't like Sam that much do you, Cassie?" Cassie didn't have a chance to answer. Danny's cell phone went off. Cassie sipped away from him. The phone line was silent then went dead. Danny mentally cursed to himself after he hung up. They would talk later; he would make sure of it.

* * *

Sam read the letter the nextmorning that sat on the table. 

_Dear Samantha,_

_I have gone on a business trip. Believe me it was unavoidable. Buy your dress after school. Mr. Morris and Mr. Ginning will come over around 6:30. Take pictures, and stay away from Danny._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Sam crumpled up the paper. If her mother really loved her she wouldn't have put the restraining order on him in the first place. She would buy her dress after school. The first person that she recognized was Tucker. He looked upset.

"Tucker, what's wrong?" The boy looked at her as if to scoff her concern.

"Nothing you would understand."

"Try me." She challenged. She was sick of Tucker's attitude.

"I know you wouldn't understand. **YOU **get everything you want."

"I do…expect the one thing I truly want."

"And what would that be? A new car, diamond rings"-

"Danny." She interrupted him.

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll talk in here." She dragged him into the Janitor's closet.

"Nice hideout." Tucker commented sarcastically.

"Tucker, I need your help."

"You need my help? Why?" Sam turned away from him.

"It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time." Tucker responded. Sam turned back to him.

"Ok, it all started on my first flight with Danny…"

* * *

Danny frowned as the late bell rang, and Sam had still not arrived to class. And not only was she gone; Tucker had decided to disappear on him too. It wasn't like Tucker to miss class. His mind drowned on about Sam. What did Jazz know that Sam didn't tell him? Or who was that mysterious man? Who was the "him" she referred to? All of these questions, and none of them had been solved. Jazz avoided him last night. He glanced at the empty seat. 

'What won't you tell me?' He thought angrily. He sighed quietly; this was going to be a long class period without two of his friends.

* * *

Sam had acquired tears during the telling of her story. Tucker felt sympathy for the girl. She almost seemed like one of them. 

"And now my mother has filed a restraining order against Danny. And knowing her she'll get away with it." Tucker still had no idea how this involved him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need a friend Tucker." She breathed deeply.

"After the dance, Danny won't like me very much. I need you to tell him about the restraining order. I have a feeling he won't listen to me anyway."

"I will…If you help me with one thing."

"Name it." Sam didn't care if she sounded desperate

"I want to ask this girl to the dance, but I get tongue tied, and I can't ask her."

"Ok…. Pretend I'm the girl."

"Ok." Tucker was unsure how to proceed. The fact was Sam wasn't the one he wanted to ask, and he just started to talk to her; to him this felt awkward.

"Sam"-

"I'm waiting." She cut him off in a singing voice.

"Would- would you your dance come to with me." He sighed frustrated.

"Tucker it's no that hard. All you have to say is. Will you go to the dance with me?

* * *

Valerie was walking to the clinic when she heard voices from the janitor's closet, so she put her ear to the door. 

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Val recognized the voice. It was Tuckers.

"Yes, I would love to go with you." That was Sam…Did she just say yes to Tucker? Anger ran through her veins. Why did Tucker have to like Sam? She stormed back to class forgetting the reason she came out of the classroom in the first place.

* * *

"Thanks Sam." Tucker smiled at Sam. 

"As long as you remember what I taught you when you ask Cassie."

"I never said it was Cassie." He stuttered a little too quickly.

"It's oblivious Tuck. Just by the way you look at her."

"Thanks again Sam." He hugged her gently, and then pulled away. The bell rang startling the too teens.

"Ask her Tuck; you never know what she'll say till you ask." Ticker stepped outside followed by Sam. Tucker turned to thanks her one last time, but she was gone.

* * *

Later on in the day Tucker approached Cassie. 

"Come on Tucker you can do this." He gave himself the pep talk before he would actually have to say something to her.

"Hey Cassie."

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Uh…Cassie, are you going to the dance?"

'Please say yes, please say yes.'

"No one asked me."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Uh sure…I'll meet you at your house." There was no way she wanted him over at her house; it was for the best that she would go over to Tucker's house.

"Shouldn't I go to your house?"

"No." Cassie said quickly' almost too quickly.

"I mean, my dad is out of town, and he wouldn't want pictures." She covered.

"Alright." Tucker's smile just grew broader. He had accepted the lie; even though he was convinced that something felt off.

"I'll be over at 7." Cassie offered.

"Yeah." Tucker left smiling. She smiled too; until he disappeared. She had really hoped no one would ask her. But if Danny wasn't going with her; the next thing was Tucker…right, and yet she felt like something would go horribly wrong.

* * *

**A.n. Well there you have it. The plot thickens. Wow...I don't know how long that took me to type, but that was so far the longest chapter (if you spilt up all three parts of chapter 13. If you don't chapter 13 is currently holding the longest at 20 pages.) Go figure. I would like to announce that this chapter was the last in my first notebook for writting things down. I have a second notebook, and I'm pleased. I love the line who big tall and ugly line...Sam's true colors for you... I am currently happy for reviews. I want to break 100 and only you can help me with that.**

**Things I'll try to explain...**  
**Herman...-** wow. Interesting character...but you guys won't like him that much. He appears all throughout the fic...so watch out.  
**The restraining order-** I just had to put it in. You didn't think it would be that easy for Sam would you?

**Mr. Ginning-** You should like him. He's cool. He's on Sam's side.

**Tucker-** wow...just a little add in there. I thought it turned out nicely.

**Val-** Let's just say she's there for a love triangle.

**Since it was the last chapter in my notebook, time for another poll.**

**1.) What is your favorite chapter so far. Your least?  
2.) Is there anything I can improve on?  
3.) Who is your least favorite character?  
4.) Which character do you feel the most sorry for?  
5.) Who do you think will get Romeo and Juliet?  
6.) Is there a song you want me to put in chapter 13? (if it fits. Don't be offended if I don't pick your song. I just thought it will be cool if your songs are in there. I haven't put any song lyrics in yet...)  
**

**I think that's it. I can't wait for Double Cross My Heart. I am currently working on chapter 14! **

**Review, Laugh, Love, Enjoy.**

**-RGT-**


	13. Chapter 13 It falls apart part 1

**Hey Everyone. Wow...Chapter 13. This story is almost finished. Surprising huh? What is going to happen is for all three parts of chapter 13 there are going to be subtittles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 13 When it all falls apart.  
Sub-tittle- The way you look tonight**

* * *

"Sam." Maybe she could pretend not to hear him.

"Sam." She was so close to escaping.

"Sam, wait." Danny arrived at Sam's car, before she could leave.

"Sam, why didn't you stop?" Sam didn't even look at him, because her heart was breaking knowing what she would have to do to him.

"Can you come over to my house? We could talk." Danny suggested.

"I have to go and buy my dress." She really did have to buy her dress, but she felt guilty. She; Samantha Manson, was running from her boyfriend. Maybe she thought that way they would stay together. If they never talked; she would never have to break up with him.

"Oh." Danny's face fell.

"You are coming over to my house tomorrow before the dance right?"

"Yes." She forced herself to say. Someway she would figure out a way to sneak out of the house. Danny made sure no one was around before placing a tender kiss on her lips. She pulled away taking in the bliss.

"Danny." She started.

"Yeah?" It was the last chance before the dance to tell him.

"Danny…I think I love you." Danny smiled widely at those words.

"We'll talk later." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Sure." She drove off leaving a very happy Danny behind.

* * *

She pulled into a parking plaza for a shopping mall. A girl was waiting there for her.

"What took you so long?" The brown-haired greened eyed girl complained. Sam smiled at one of her best friends.

"Boyfriend. We were talking about tomorrow night."

"Oh." The girl raised her eyebrow.

"And what **pray-tell** were you planning to do tomorrow night?" Sam hit her friend playfully at even the suggestion.

"Jessica, nothing like that! We're going to a dance."

"Then you really do need my help, and you've have come to the right place." Jessica grabbed Sam's hand, and ran into the store.

"Jessica, slow down." Jessica let go of Sam's hand to reach for the dresses.

"Welcome, to my office." Jessica exaggerated. Sam let out a small laugh.

"Now, I have already picked out a couple of dresses." She held up a pink dress to Sam. It was about floor length, and Sam noticed it was a tube top. Some interrogate breading spread over the dress.

"No." Sam said without hesitation. Paulina would already be wearing a dress like that anyway. Jessica nodded putting the dress back on the rack.

"I know you secretly like the mid-evil-like dresses, so how about this one?" She held up a purple and black dress. The purple was a corset with black designs on the front, and in the back the dress was tied by black ribbons. The skirt was completely black that followed down to the floor. Sam let out a gasp.

"I love it." She managed to say.

"I thought you would. You know, you would scare your mom in this number." She handed her the dress.

"Here, try it on." Sam retreated to the changing rooms; only to return minutes later with the dress on. The dress fit every curve of her body perfectly; like they were meant to be.

"You look stunning. Everyone's eyes will be on you. Your boyfriend will be lucky if only a few guys will ask you to dance." Sam felt the color run to her face.

"I'll take it." She said. Jessica hugged Sam.

"You better be glad I'm using my employee discount."

"Jessica, I'm buying it."-

"No, I wanted to buy your dress, and that's final."

"Jessica, I love the dress thank you."

"Call me anytime Sam. Don't be a stranger, and behave with your boyfriend."

"Don't I always?" Sam called over her shoulder.

* * *

Cassie laid her dress out on her bed. All was good; her father was still gone, she was going to the dance, and she would be wearing one of her mother's old dresses." She suddenly heard the door slam. She ran out to investigate; thinking it was John bringing Joey home early from the ice cream parlor in town. Things must have taken a wrong turn. The next thing she knew she was pushed against the wall. A hand came across her face.

"No one is here now to save you. It's just you and me now." Cassie knew inside that his words were true. John and Joey had gone out for ice cream. She had said she would be safe. The hand went across her face again; she smelled the alcohol strongly in his breath.

"You thought I was gone for good, didn't you?" He screamed in her face. He forced her to the ground. No one heard the silent crying as Cassie became a little girl who was powerless to do anything.

* * *

Val glanced at the clock, it was seven. The dance started at Seven thirty. Her hands ran down her dress nervously. She didn't even know why she was going. She stood in front of a full length mirror. Her dress was a yellow strap. The yellow faded into a light greenish have color; her hair flowed past her shoulders in a curly fashion. Her father said she was beautiful, but that's what they were supposed to say. She only wished he would have the same opinion.

"Valerie, we need to leave for the dance." She paid the voice no attention. Her mind went back to Sam. Where did Sam think that she could have Dash, Danny, and Tucker? That is where she crossed the ling. She would make sure she talked to her tonight. If Sam did think that she could have all three boys; she was mistaken gravely.

"Valerie." Her dad called again. She found her voice to answer.

"I'm coming." She somehow managed to opened the door to her room. Her dad stood there beaming with pride.

"Valerie, you look beautiful. You'll have all the guys looking at you tonight.

"Except the only on that matters." Valerie uttered lowly to herself.

"What was that?" Her father looked at Valerie.

"Nothing dad."

* * *

Tucker straightened his navy blue bow tie. He practiced flashing an award winning smile. He breathed deeply; of course he was nervous. Tucker was going on a date with Cassie that night.

"Cassie, I've liked you for the longest time, and I thought maybe we could….you know go out"- He slapped his head with frustration. It would take forever to figure out the words to say. He eyed a single white rose; Cassie's favorite flower. He was sure to impress her tonight. He was happy that she said yes. He still wondered why she did say yes. He pondered because she had made it clear that she like Danny, so why did she pick him? He would hope it would be because she realized that she didn't really like Danny, but he refused to believe it, as much as he wanted to believe his mind. He couldn't even remember why he liked Cassie so much in the first place. He still liked her of course, but there was jut something so mysterious about her. He let his mind wander to Sam. Why did she tell him everything? They had never really talked before, and yet she knew that he liked Cassie. Was it that obvious? It almost like when they were in the Janitor's closet, they were friends…that wouldn't be so bad…would it?

* * *

Cassie cried on her bed. She should have stayed where she was. She shouldn't go to the dance, not like this, but she couldn't cancel on Tucker. She would be safer going anyway. A soft voice startled her.

"Cassie?" It was more of a question than anything else.

"Go away John." She wasn't really trying to push away comfort; it was just a habit.

"Cassie." The girl finally looked up at her older brother. He really didn't mean harm; he wanted to make everything better.

"You better get ready for the dance."

"How can I go like this?" John remained monotone as he spoke with his sister.

"You need to go to the dance. It would be good for you. Get in your dress, we'll get you ready." He closed the door. Cassie obeyed as she slipped on the dress. The dress fit her perfectly. It was a one strap blue floor length dress.

"I'm done." She called out knowing John was up to something. Minutes later John re-entered the room, and dragged Cassie to the bathroom.

"All you need is a mask." H held a light blue mask against her glossy green eyes. To Cassie's amazement it covered most of the bruises on her face.

"Now I no expert on make-up or anything, but if you put a little power on your face, no one would ever know."

"John, you're amazing!" All her fears disappeared through the window. You could barely tell. John returned the hug lovingly.

"I'll drive you over to Tuckers."

"No, you really don't have to."

"Sure, I do. I have to make sure he's right for you…"

"It's not like that." Cassie protested. A tint of blush ran along her cheek.

"Come on, I'll take you."

"Thanks for everything John." He grabbed her into another hug, and ruffled her hair.

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Sam's heart jumped when the doorbell rang. She was already dressed in her dress, but she was only half done her hair. Loretta answered the door, and Sam went down to meet them; even though her mother would consider her indecent. She noted Herman had his cell phone on him at first glance. She smiled; mostly at Mr. Ginning. She embraced him quickly before an idea popped into her head.

"I need to go over to Jessica's house. I promised to let her do my hair." She put on her most convincing smile that she could muster. Herman narrowed his eyes, and answered Sam.

"No, you are strictly going to the dance, and then coming home."

"But"- Sam tried to protest.

"Your mother's direct orders." Hate welled up in Sam's body. She stormed to her room, and slammed the door.

"Look at what you did." Mr. Ginning chided as he went up to Sam's room. He knocked on the door then opened it slowly.

"Go away." Mr. Ginning frowned when he heard a sense of crying in her voice.

"Tell me what's wrong Sam."

"My mother. I can't stand her. I was finally happy, and she just ruined it."

"Are you talking about a certain young handsome blacked-hair, blue eyed boy I met at your parent's party?" He chuckled when a blush went across her cheeks.

"He's my boyfriend, and my mother is making me break up with him. It's not fair." Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. Sam let me ask you a question. Do you love him?"

"I think I do Mr. Ginning, but what is love besides a feeling?" There was a spark in his eyes.

"Much more Sam, much much more."

"But what can I do?"

"Sam." Mr. Ginning put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You're a bright girl and you know that. You have always done what you're parents wanted, and look at how much stuff you missed. Don't you think it's time you did what you wanted?"

"I can't." Sam whispered like a scared child.

"Why not?"

"You don't know my mom. She'll find a way to spy on me, and then Danny will get hurt. I could never live with myself after that."

"If you needed a safe place to meet; Herman doesn't know where I live. You could invite Danny"-

"No thanks. My mother won. Its better if I let things run their course. I should move on."-

"That's Bull Samantha Manson and you know it!" Mr. Ginning interrupted.

"If it was meant to be it wouldn't be so difficult." She sighed wistfully. Her head fell as she felt the tears starting to fall again. Mr. Ginning's finger lifted her head up.

"If it was worth anything it has to be difficult."

"I guess I better go." She didn't say anything on the matter, but she secretly knew he was right, and it ate her up inside. She looked down the window at the potential ladders. She turned to the man she almost considered her father. She forced a smile.

"Wish me luck." He nodded towards her.

"And the best." Sam stopped before she continued to the ground.

"Wait, what about Herman?" Her voice was panicked.

"I'll keep him preoccupied." Mr. Ginning winked at her. Sam truly smiled this time.

"Go have fun tonight. This is your chance while your mom is away."

* * *

Jazz opened the door to be surprised by Sam. Her hair was messed up with twigs and leaves.

"Sam, you look like you've been attacked by a tree." Jazz tried to hold back the laughter as best she could.

"I had to go through the park, so no one would see me."

"Let's see if we can fix your hair in my room. I can't have Danny see you like this." Before Sam could protest Jazz grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her up to her room.

* * *

Danny heard Jazz's door slam quickly shut, and then he turned his attention back to the gold chain lying on his dresser. He was going to tell her that he loved her tonight. He was really surprised about her confession yesterday, but he loved every second that he thought about her.

"Jazz." He called. There was a brief silence before she answered back.

"Yes." He thought he heard some nervousness in her voice.

"Who was at the door?" He asked.

'Sam, couldn't be here already.'

"OH, No one. Wrong house. You should go downstairs; Sam will be here soon." All Danny could think was,

'Who in the heck would mistake our house? It has a giant FENTON sign on it.' He put the thought aside as he grabbed the necklace and the flowers that he had gotten for her. He sat in the kitchen glancing up at the clock now and then. Inside his heart was beating faster and faster.

* * *

"You don't look bad." Jazz turned Sam back toward the mirror.

"You're right, I look worse." Sam groaned. Jazz whipped Sam around to face her.

"Sam, look at me. You're beautiful. My brother really likes you no matter what you look like, and he wouldn't think any different." Jazz told Sam firmly, but at the same time held softness in her voice.

"I hope you're right." Sam muttered under her breath.

* * *

Cassie knocked on the Foley's door. His mother answered the door, and as soon as she saw Cassie she clasped her hands together.

"Why Cassie, you look absolutely stunning."

"Is she here"- Tucker's voice faded as Cassie came into sight. He found himself breathless at just the sight of her. He managed to hold out the rose.

"This I got for you." He fumbled out. John leaned over, and whispered in Cassie's ear.

"He looks like a wimp, are you sure you don't want me to ruffle him up a bit?" Cassie slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Be nice." She hissed back at him; although, she really was laughing in the inside. Tucker was tripping all over himself; just to impress her.

"Ready?" Tucker asked holding out his arm.

"Of course." She linked arms with him. The two headed towards the door.

"Wait, I forgot about pictures." Tucker mom ran after them. After a couple minutes of smiling and posing; they were on their way.

* * *

Danny found it becoming a habitat of checking the clock. Sam still hadn't arrived.

"Hey Danny." Jazz strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey." Danny answered not taking his eyes off the clock. Jazz glanced at the clock; it read 7:10.

"Is she late?" Jazz tired making conversation even though she already knew the answer.

"She's never late. I might go to her house."-

"No." Jazz quickly interrupted her little brother. After Sam coming over earlier she could guess that she didn't tell anyone that she was leaving.

"I mean. You don't want to do that. If Sam said she would be here, she will." Sam removed her ear from the conversation.

"You're right Jazz; Sam will be here." Danny reassured himself.

'He…does care. Maybe Mr. Ginning is right. I could hide our relationship.' She walked into the kitchen without any warning.

"Hey Danny." Her sudden appearance caused Danny to jump.

"Sam…how –when." He stuttered as his skin went pale.

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?" She joked.

"I guess not." A smiled reached his lips before he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"You two better go, or you'll be late." Jazz shooed them out the door.

"Yes, I supposed we should go." Danny motioned Sam to go first, but Jazz held Sam's arm.

"Good luck Sam." Jazz whispered. Sam half smiled as she whispered back.

"Thanks."

* * *

* * *

**That wasn't so long was it? I kind of left it at a cliffy. I mean you don't know whether she is going to break up with Danny or not. I told you , you would like Mr. Ginning. He rocks. I want to now reply to Giggleaid...Even though thoes things sound really good right now...It's not going to happen...we'll have a hating party for Herman at the end...ok. I promise you this is one of the boring chapters. It gets intense from here...if you didn't think so in the beginning. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll make it soon. Again, please review so this story will have over 100 reviews. Even if it is update soon or something like that. Again I will be releasing random spoilers.**

**REview,Laugh, Love, Enjoy**

**-RGT-**


	14. Chapter 14 It falls apart part 2

First off I would like to thank my reviewers. Then we can get to the story. I got five reviews for the last chapter, and that's decent considering the content of that chapter. So again thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dp just my OCs. I don't own The greatest story ever told either.

Chapter title: When it all falls apart part 2  
Sub-title: Let me Dance with you

Author Note:  
'thoughts'  
"Speech."  
_song lyrics_ italics

* * *

The gym was transformed into a look-a-like garden. It was filled with fake tress, flowers, and other types of plants. A large cardboard cut-out of Juliet's balcony towered over everyone's presence in the room. Sam was caught breathless at the door; Danny also was breathless at the door; Danny was also breathless, but not because of the dance decorations, but more he was still taken by her beauty. The music began to play in the back round; Danny turned to Sam as he held out his hand.

"My fair lady, would you care for a dance?"

_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are_

Their eyes met as she nodded. He swept her out to the dance floor. His arm slid around her waist as the other hand took her hand in his. The two swayed together getting lost in each other's eyes.

_If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight_

'I should tell her.'

"Sam, about what you said yesterday."- Before Danny could finish Valerie tapped Danny on the shoulder. He seemed almost frightened.

"Danny, can I borrow Sam for a minute?" Danny looked to Sam for an answer.

"Sure." He flashed a smile at Sam. Sam didn't want to leave Danny, but Val managed to drag her away.

_I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know i'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all i need_

"What's wrong Valerie?"

"I just thought that maybe you should dance with your **REAL **date." Val hissed.

"Val, what are you talking about?"

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight_

Val stopped in front of Tucker and Cassie dancing.

"Dance with her." She shoved Sam into Tucker. Cassie glared at Sam then turned to Tucker.

"I'll go get us some punch." She left the two of them. Tucker quickly took Sam's hand and started dancing to avoid a commotion.

"Geeze, what's Val's problem?" Tucker twirled her around.

"I think she heard us yesterday."

"But why is she so pissed."

"I think she thinks that I'm trying to have both you and Danny."

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way_

* * *

Danny's eyes flashed green when he saw Sam dancing with Tucker. Why was she dancing with Him? Tucker was his best friend; he wouldn't steal Sam would he. The question stunned him. Did Tucker like Sam?

_then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight_

* * *

Tucker broke apart from Sam when he heard a scream; it was Cassie. Cassie tore off her mask wiping off the liquid on her face. Her make-up began to smear.

"Cassie, what's wrong?"

"A kid decided to throw punch on me, funny isn't it?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Cassie…" His voice faded as his eyes were set on the dark blue-purplish skin.

"Cassie." He spoke again. His fingers traced the outline of the bruises.

"Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing." Cassie turned away.

"Tell me Cassie." His voice was surprisingly commanding.

"My Dad." She spoke softly.

"Cassie, you need to tell someone." He reached out to touch her again, but she pulled out of his reach.

"No, Tucker you can't tell anyone."

"But"-  
"Please, I'll be alright. Tucker, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Cassie." Tucker began again.

"Tucker, promise me."

"Ok, I promise."

* * *

Danny grabbed Sam's arm making her jump.

"Did you and Valerie have a nice talk?" His voice frightened her.

"I guess." She lied.

"Then why were you dancing with Tucker?" He spat bitterly.

"Val had a misunderstanding. She heard Tucker and me talking in the closet yesterday and thought"-

"You skipped class to talk to Tucker? Is that why you weren't in class?"

"She heard Tucker ask me to the dance"-

"He what!" Danny exploded. His eyes switched back to a full green.

"He"- Sam was cut off by Mr. Lancer.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight." Danny grabbed Sam's hand in a protective way, when he got his hands on Tucker.

"All the teachers have explained the extra credit for their class. We have decided it will be worth a whole grade letter, but it would only be for the first two people to complete the whole thing. Everyone, find a partner and head over to the balcony." He left the mike. The tenth graders flocked around the balcony set.

"The chaperones are passing out the envelopes. Do not open them until I say so. All the clues are people, things, or places that relate to Romeo and Juliet." They had finished passing out the envelopes. The students were fidgety and restless awaiting the command.

"Go." It was like children at a Christmas tree with presents. The first parchment read.

"Who loves what they see, but hates what they love?"

"That doesn't make any sense." Danny's eyebrows narrowed in frustration.

"We just have to think. Remember it has to do with Romeo and Juliet."

"Can't think of anything. Oh well we tried." He causally said and started to walk away. He was stopped by Sam grabbing his hand.

"Danny, please don't give up on me." The phrase actually had double meaning, but only Sam knew it. He grabbed the paper and focused intently.

"Tybult's death." He said to himself.

"What?"

"Juliet hated Romeo for killing Tybult, but she loved Romeo."

"That's crazy enough to work." She smiled.

"Didn't Lancer say that the chaperones were dressed up as the characters from Romeo and Juliet?"

"Everyone, but Romeo and Juliet." Danny answered.

"I guess we need to find Tybult then." They took off around the gym, until they found someone with a board that read Tybult.

"Why do you two bother me?" He snapped at them.

"You're the answer to the riddle. Juliet hates that Romeo killed you, but she loves to see Romeo." The man's sour complexion turned into a smile.

"Good job, here is your next clue." He handed them a small parchment.

"Danny you're a genius." She kissed his cheek quickly. He unrolled the piece of paper.

"What does is say?" She hovered over his shoulder.

"He aided them all the way through. He helped their love, and destroyed it too."

"That's easy." Sam smiled.

"Who is it?"

"Shame Danny, you failed the Romeo and Juliet test didn't you?"

"Sam"-

"Friar Laurence." She smirked. They weaved through the crowd till they reached a man in a monk costume.

"Why is it that you two lovely children have come to me on such a night?" He lowered his hood. An image of Mr. Ginning flashed before her eyes.

"Mr. Ginning?" she whispered to herself.

"What?" The man said.

"Sam?" It was Danny's voice that brought her back from the illusion.

"We came, because you're the answer to the riddle." The man let out a laugh.

"So, I am. Good job. Only two more riddles, and then you're finished."

"Are we in the lead?" Sam tired not to sound desperate. The man leaned in.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you, but yes you are."

"Thanks." Sam smiled again as she took the next clue.

"Tis the hardest blue you will encounter." Sam's eyes scanned over the clue; it read:

What breaks, but never falls,

What falls, but never breaks?

"That's impossible!" Danny whined.

"No, it isn't, we just have to think." The man stepped closer and spoke lowly.

"I give you a clue; I gave you the biggest clue, when I greeted you." Danny's eyes scanned the paper over, and over again.

"What did he say?" Danny whispered to Sam.

"What brings you two lovely children out tonight?" She repeated.

"Well children can break bones and fall."

"But the clue uses never in it. What about night?"

"Night falls, but never breaks, but what breaks but never falls?" Danny's eyes lit up.

"Morning."

"What?"

"Morning breaks, but never falls." Danny retorted, and then continued.

"But what does that have to do with Romeo and Juliet?"

"Well the answer is morning and night. Let's just think the way Lancer would."

"Like that's going to happen." Danny joked.

"Throughout the whole entire play Romeo compares Juliet to a summer's day, and when they were leaving the lark is the bird of the morning, and the nightingale is the bird of the night. That was after they married in Juliet's room, which the closest thing would be….the balcony."

"Sam, they wouldn't hide a clue there…would they?"

"You never know." Once again the man stepped in.

"I would listen to the lady." Danny nodded to the man.

"Let's go then." The two joined hands, and ran off to the cut-out of the balcony. The man scowled and pulled out his cell phone. After a couple rings a man answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Morris, you might want to come down here. She's with Danny…I repeat she's with Danny."

* * *

Herman closed his phone, and closed his eyes to block everything in the room out.

"Why did you say Samantha didn't go to the dance?"

"She said she didn't feel good." Mr. Ginning covered.

"Well that's very interesting." He turned to Mr. Ginning.

"Because I just got a call saying that Sam was at the dance…" Mr. Ginning looked up from the newspaper.

"Really? Well I guess she must have felt better, and didn't want to disturb us."

"With Danny." Herman finished.

"She snuck out. Well she will be punished to full extent. I'll go get her." He shot Mr. Ginning an icy look. Mr. Ginning stood up.

"No, it's one night. Let her have her fun."

"Mrs. Manson has strict orders."

"She's a teenaged girl. You can't keep her contained like a cadged animal." Mr. Ginning stood in front of the way out.

"I won't let you." Herman shot a glare at him.

"Move aside Henry. I think you've served your purpose. Now let me serve mine. Now move aside."

"No." In a quick motion Herman had knocked Mr. Ginning to the floor, and ran out the door without looking back. Mr. Ginning pounded his fists on the ground.

"I'm sorry Samantha. I tired, and I failed, but I know you will do the right thing."

* * *

The two reached the tower, and on the backside there was the last envelope. Sam tore it open. It read.

Two feuding families; One Capulet and One Montague

Their children's love was strong even to their death,

Combine the two names to find out where Lancer is.

"Who came up with these poems anyway?" Danny complained; his eyes not leaving the paper.

"Danny, don't give up this is the last clue." Sam wrote out the letters CAPULETS an MONTAGUES. Right away she spotted the words let, gate, me, tag, on, and meet.

"This doesn't make any sense." She muttered. A sudden epiphany hit Danny.

"Poet Gate." Poet gate was the name the students gave a gate where Poets would stand up and read poetry. All the tenth graders got out of class, and sat outside listening to poet's read that no one had even heard of, or even cared about.

"Danny, what does that have to do with Romeo and Juliet?"

"Just trust me. This would be something Lancer would do. Come on." Danny grabbed her hand, and the two of them ran out into the darkness. A figure was waiting there. They froze.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny questioned. The man stepped forward.

"Congratulations. You are the first ones to make it to the end. I will raise your grade if you tell me all the answers. Sam opened her mouth to speak, but Danny interrupted her.

"Well, the first one led us to Tybult, because Juliet hated that Romeo killed Tybult, but she loved to see Romeo. The second clue led us to Friar Laurence. That led us to the balcony, and then you." Lancer let out a smile of satisfaction.

"I always knew you had it in you. I'll raise your grades. You are done. Enjoy the rest of the dance." As they walked back to the gym they kept staring at each other.

'Maybe it could work out. I love him.' Danny interrupted her thoughts.

"Sam, you seem off tonight. Is there anything wrong?" Sam avoided eye contact with Danny. She was sure if she looked into his eyes she would break down. Danny watched Sam trying to avoid even looking at him. He rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

"Sam…about earlier when I blew up at you." That caught Sam's attention.

"Danny, it wasn't"- He shushed her by putting his finger to her lips, and then he replaced his fingers with his lips. It felt like it was just her and Danny on that blissful night. She pulled away from the kiss, and hugged him; taking in the scent of Danny. Nothing would ruin the night for her. But her mind kept thinking that something would go horribly horribly wrong.

* * *

A.N.- Well that turned out ok...I guess. Not as good as I planned, but anyways. I know it kind of seemed rushed, but I didn't want them standing around the dance forever. The next chapter is full of drama, so don't worry. I don't know when I'll update, but it will be soon. I would like to say to giggleaid that if you want to write a story I could help you. I'm writting a story (or more along the lines of helping) one of my friends write a story. Anyway. review so this story can have 100 reviews.

Review, Laugh, Love, Enjoy.

-RGT-


	15. Chapter 15 It falls apart part 3

**Hey Everyone. Did you miss me? I am done with school. I love this chapter. Just a heads up it is very dramatic chapter, with a couple twists you didn't see coming...Unless I spoiled it for you during a review sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Welcome to my Life (which will be in italics), just my OCs, plot and title. **

**Chapter 13 part 3- When it all falls apart  
sub-title- When my world comes crashing down**

* * *

Once they reached inside the gym again, Danny offered out his hand. 

"Sam….would you like to dance?" He found himself saying.

"Do you evenneed to ask?" She took his hand. The two were swept away onto the dance floor.

"Sam…I know you could have any guy you wanted…why did you choice me?"

"Because with you I can act like myself." She answered simply.

"You do look beautiful tonight." Danny commented. Sam saw Dash, Paulina, and Star watching the couples's dance; one of which was her. She knew in her heart she would give it all up to be with Danny, just like he had done in the past. To her, they weren't friends. She noticed Dash starring at her, probably without realizing it was her. She turned with Danny in the dance, and suddenly saw the face of Herman in the crowd. She suddenly found herself short of breath. She couldn't move. Danny noticed her behavior, and looked at her with concern.

"Sam, is something wrong?" She stared back at the spot where she saw Herman, but he wasn't there.

'Calm down Sam; it was just your imagination.' She told herself.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." The two continued to dance. She glanced over, and there was Herman again. His icy eyes watched her. She tore her gaze from that spot, and looked in another part of the room, only to find Herman standing there as well. She felt herself almost stop breathing. Her head felt so heavy while her feel felt so light.

"Sam." She forced herself to look up at Danny. She looked at him, but instead of seeing Danny she saw Herman. Her eyes deceived her as the image flashed from Danny to Herman, back to Danny, and then back to Herman.

"**Get away from me**." She screamed. She pushed him, and ran out. All eyes focused on Danny. He escaped their gaze by running after her.

* * *

"I can't do it. She'll always find a way to watch me." She whispered to herself as she clung to the closest stable object to keep her upright. 

"Sam." It was Danny calling her. She used one hand to grab her head. Danny's hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Sam, what was that all about?" Tears rolled down her cheek silently. So it would come down to the truth.

"I just saw someone."

"Was it the guy from the park? Did he hurt you in some way?" He didn't realize he had slipped up, not till Sam's eyes locked with his.

"You were there that day weren't you? You were spying on me." Her voice was monotone.

"Sam, I can explain"-

"I'm sorry you had to hear it that way." She apologized.

"Sam, I did it because I"- She knew what he was going to say, which made it hurt even more.

"No, please don't"-

"I love you." Danny spoke softly.

"I thought I told you."- She began.

"But Sam, I do love you. I would give up anything to be with you. I truly." Their eyes locked for a second time.

"Deeply." His voice became huskier as he pulled her closer.

"Love you." He finished kissing the top of her head. It was too much her to bare. She pulled away; she couldn't even look at him. Danny's smile faded after she stayed silent.

"Sam, say anything." He pleaded.

"Danny, I can't do this anymore." She supported herself so when she collapsed it would be less painful.

"Sam… was it something I said, something I did. I'll fix it because I love you too much to"-

"**BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU**!" She screamed. It hurt her emotionally to say that. It was a big lie, but if she pretended that she didn't love him, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Sam…are you breaking up with me?" Sam could only guess how much pain he was in by listening to his voice. It hurt her to know that she hurt him.

"Danny, please don't make this harder for me." She started to walk away from him, leaving him behind; silent tears rolled down her face. Danny's voice stopped her again.

"So that's it? It's over; you're not even going to give me a second chance?" He desperately cried out.

"Danny, I don't have a choice." She stated; trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"Everyone has a choice Sam." He countered back.

"**Well, I don't**" She snapped at him. She finished walking to the door, and her eyes met Cassie's.

"You know what you're giving up right?"

"Yeah. Good luck. I hope you end up together." Sam tired to be happy. If Danny dated Cassie; he would soon forget about her. They would go back to their normal lives, and she would forget this even happened. There was only one flaw in her plan; she would never forget Danny. She left Cassie's presence, and entered back into the gym. She ran into somebody, because she wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Sam, have you been crying?" The voice was both incredulous and concerned at the same time, but of course he had never seen her cry. She suddenly embraced him. He was shocked for a moment.

"It's nothing. I just broke up with Danny." She cried the words into his shirt. She looked up into the eyes she was supposed to love. The person everyone thought to be exceptionable, except she didn't love him. There would always be that forbidden love of Danny in her mind that was never meant to be.

"I made a mistake Dash. I never should have left you." Before she even thought about it; she kissed him. It was the way it was supposed to be, but it felt so wrong. Mr. Ginning's words ran through her head, but it was too late. Her mother had won.

* * *

Tucker watched Cassie linger by the doorway. She needed to tell someone about her father, but first he needed to be there for her. He glanced over, and couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of Sam and Dash kissing. So the deed was done then. She had broken Danny's heart. Sam had moved on to Dash, and in return Danny had to move on as well.

* * *

Danny just stood there in complete shock. What had just happened? 

'Maybe she left me for…no that's not possible. Tucker wouldn't do that…would he?' And who was the man at the park.

'What isn't she telling me? She said she loved me…but now.' He thought grimly.

"Danny." The voice was soft and gentle, and yet he flinched. In his hand he held the necklace that rightfully belonged to Sam.

"Danny...I'm so sorry." Cassie started.

"No, you're not. You hated Sam from the start, why?"

"Danny I"- Her voice was frightened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you. You were right." His voice grew soft. Out of anger, he threw the necklace at her feet.

"It's no use to me anymore."

"Danny I"- Danny sighed in frustrating. He gritted his teeth as he changed into his ghost form, and flew off. Cassie bent down, and picked up the necklace.

"I love you." Slipped out of her mouth. She had tried to tell him, but he was too angry. When the time was right, maybe then she would tell him.

"Cassie?" The voice caused her to turn to Tucker.

"Are you out here?" She didn't answer him the first time.

"Cassie." He spoke softer that time. She hid the necklace in her hand behind her back.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"It's just a beautiful night. You can see the stars." She lied. It wasn't the whole truth, but she didn't care. She squinted at him. Did the light hit him differently that made him look more…handsome? He continued to walk towards her. She found herself breathless, and yet she didn't know why. Tucker gulped as their eyes locked. Why was he so nervous? Maybe, it was the way the darkness overcome her, and made the shadows cast off her in a certain way.

'Tonight's the night. I'm going to tell her how I feel.' He thought.

* * *

Sam danced with Dash. It felt all wrong; even though she earned a dirty look from Paulina, which made her feel the slightest bit better. 

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming _

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Their dance was stopped once more because of Valerie.

"Dash, I need to talk to Sam." He simply nodded; his eyes were already set on Paulina. Valerie dragged Sam away.

"What do you want?"

"Did you loose your mind, or were you dancing with Dash?"

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_

"What's your problem? All you've done tonight is rag on me, and I am sick of your attitude."

"**Me?** You're the one who thinks you can have all three guys." Valerie accused.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
_

"What are you talking about?"

"You might think you can get any boy you want, but to use Tucker that goes too far." Valerie glared at her. Sam had an idea. Val needed to admit her feelings for Tucker.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
_

"Why do you even care?"

"**Because I like Tucker too much for you to hurt him**." She hissed, and then realized what she had said.

"Relax Valerie, I won't tell anyone. Besides Tucker and I are just friends."

"Then why did you agree to go to the dance with him?" She accused.

"What?"

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_

"Don't think I didn't hear you. It was the day you skipped Lancer's class. I heard Tucker ask you." In spite of Valerie's serious tone; Sam let out a laugh.

"Valerie, Tucker wasn't asking me; he was practicing asking so he could ask…someone else." She didn't fell right about breaking Val's heart by saying that Tucker liked Cassie.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

"So, if Danny is your real date, and you broke up with Dash, Why in the heck are you dancing with Dash?" Val yelled.

"I broke up with Danny." Sam cut in, before Val could scream some more. A look of sympathy spread over Val's face. Sam scoffed inwardly. She didn't need her sympathy.

"But I thought you"-

""I do." She admitted.

"My mom put a restraining order on Danny, and if he comes near me…" Her voice faded.

"I don't want to know what would happen if he did." She confessed.

"Does Danny know?"

"Not yet, Tucker was supposed to tell him." Sam felt weak right about now; she had Tucker doing her bidding.

"No Sam, you should tell him. You can't just pretend you didn't like Danny. It happened. You don't belong with Dash. You actually looked happy with Danny. Why are you putting yourself with Dash instead of Danny?"

"Val, don't make this harder for me."

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)  
_

"Do you ever think you could forget? Tell me Sam, when was the last times you did what you wanted to do?" That comment made Sam snap.

"Can't you accept that fact that Danny and I will never be together? Or maybe you miss the fact that I can't go near him." Val remained quiet. Clearly there was no getting to her when she was like this.

"Where's Tucker, maybe I can convince him to talk to you."

"Try looking outside."

"Sam, you're making the biggest mistake of your life, by leaving Danny behind." Val walked away. A fresh tear slipped down Sam's cheek.

"I know." She whispered to herself.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

* * *

The two friends had sat down by the nearest thing they could sit on. 

"Cassie, you need to tell somebody about your dad."

"I'll be fine Tucker, you worry too much." Cassie leaned towards him slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh." She hushed him. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Tucker just tried hard not to faint. He started to kiss her back. She didn't need another person nagging her about her father. Her father didn't beat her **all** the time. She just needed someone to love her, and if she couldn't have Danny; Tucker was ok…right? She had known about his crush on her since their talk at the hill. After all, the relationship would only be there till Danny came around.

'I'll think about that later. Besides he won't get hurt.'

* * *

Val stood in the doorway watching Tucker and Cassie kissing. Sam's words ran through her had. 

'He was practicing so he could ask…somebody else.'

"He likes Cassie." She told herself. Her heart felt like it was stabbed, and then slowly pulled out. Tears reached her eyes. She ran back into the gym.

* * *

Sam saw that Paulina had taken Dash again. She didn't care anymore. She slipped out of the gym, and started the long walk home.

* * *

Tucker pulled away from Cassie, even though he didn't want to. If it wasn't for Cassie, he would of never gotten this far. It was only fair to keep up his part of their bargin. 

"Cassie, where's Danny? I need to talk to him."

"He flew off after Sam broke up with him."

"S-she did?"

"Yeah, he was angry, and flew off. I don't know where he went. We should talk to him later." Cassie suggested.

"No, I need to talk to him now. Don't worry I'll be back for the last dance." He ran off leaving Cassie behind.

* * *

Sam managed to make it all the way home without crying and breaking down. She ran up to her room, and collapsed on her bed crying. There was a knock on her door. 

"Come in." She chocked out between sobs.

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't be crying, especially not tonight." Sam didn't even bother to look up at Mr. Ginning.

"I broke up with Danny, and I made the biggest mistake of my life." Her words started another set of tears.

"Sam." He sat down on her bed.

"It will get better."

"If only it was true." Sam glanced at Mr. Ginning. She didn't need him to feel sorry for her as well.

"I'll go to bed now."

"That's my Sam." He gently kissed the top of her head.

"If he really loves you; he'll chase after you." He turned off the lights on his way out.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She let tears fall from her eyes. She just laid there and cried.

* * *

Tucker smiled to himself as he saw Danny sitting by himself on their hill. The grass swayed gently in the wind. 

"Danny." Danny didn't bother to look at his friend.

"**What do you want**?" His voice sent chills down Tucker's spine. Why was Danny acting like this?

"Dude, are you ok?"

"Sam broke up with me. Of course I'm not ok."

"Chill."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Why is this happening to me? First Sam confesses her love to me, then I return the favor, and what does she do? She breaks up with me."

"Danny, she didn't have a choice."

"**Just who do you think you are**?"- Danny's eyes glowed green while he spoke. Tucker interrupted.

"You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. What, one girl wasn't enough? Did you have to steal Sam too?" He accused.

"Steal Sam, Danny what are you talking about?"

"I trusted you of all people Tucker, you asked her to the dance, you danced with her, and apparently she tells you more than she tells me."

"I never."- The memory came back to him; Danny must have heard them in the closet.

"Danny, she was helping me. I was practicing on her, so I could ask Cassie. I danced with her, so Valerie wouldn't cause a commotion." Danny turned to him, and starred him straight in his eyes.

"Tucker, do you like Sam like that."

"No." Tucker's voice remained firm.

"We're just friends." Danny let out a sight before a single tear slipped down his cheeks.

"I love her Tuck. How could she do this to me?"

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad."

"Ok."

"I saw Sam kissing Dash." Danny's blood boiled.

"See she moved on, and so"- He stopped when he realized Danny hadn't taken anything past Sam kissing Danny.

"You mean she?- Did he do anything…"

"No, Danny there was something she wanted me to tell you."

"What could it possibly be? I'm sorry Danny, but I never liked you; I hope you understand? I want to be alone."

"No, Danny."-

"**I said I want to be alone**." He flew away from his other best friend. On the way home he had to past her house. He heard a sound coming from the house. Her house. It sounded like Sam crying. For only a second he felt pity. For a second he wanted to see her, but his face and heart hardened when he remembered what she had done to him.

"Let Dash be her hero." He spat bitterly.

"She doesn't need me anymore." He whispered.

* * *

The DJ took the mike. 

"Alright it's the last dance of the night, couples come on out to the dance floor." Cassie waited by the door, and watched the couples dance.

'Tucker said he would be here.' She crossed her arms as she saw Dash and Paulina dancing. She saw a boy that she knew from her chemistry class ask a girl to dance. She imagined Danny holding out a hand to her.

"Care to dance?" He would say. She would take the hand that was offered. He would bring it up to his lips, and kiss it sweetly. They would dance the night away.

"Hey kid." She looked at the man who interrupted her daydream.

"The dance is over; please clear out of the gym."

"He didn't come." She whispered. The gym faded from the fairy tale world to the real world. She realized she never danced with Danny. Tucker still hadn't arrived back.

"Neither of them came." She gathered what dignity she still had and left.

* * *

Tucker ran into the gym. No one was there except the janitor, and he was sweeping the floor. Tucker's head dropped. 

"I stood her up. I'm such an idiot. What have I done?"

* * *

**A.n.- Don't try and kill me all at once. If you're angry...leave a review to tell me how angry you are. This is basically what the rest of the story will be like. I still really like this chapter. I worked hard on this...it's eight pages. But I guess chapter 14 is 10 pages...oh well. I guess I have to explain things a bit...**

**Things to Explain:  
The Herman dance thing-...Yeah. I got that effect from A Man in the Iron Mask. I thought it was really cool... I modified it a tad for my story. Herman is not a ghost, and can not be in two places at once. It is just a mind trick that she has happen to her. She sees Herman that one time, and starts to think she sees him more than once. Sorry if that was confusing.  
Sam breaking up with Danny- Uhh...don't hurt me. She had to do it sooner or later.  
Sam kissing Dash- Don't know really how to explain it...You'll figure it out later, but basically Sam is trying to convince herself that she doesn't really like Danny.  
Cassie kissing Tucker- Yeah...isn't she mean?  
Tucker talking to Danny- ok . Really he told himabout Sam kissing Dash because he wanted Danny to move on, and he thought it would be less painful to hear it from him, then to see it the next day. Danny just flew off before he told Danny why Sam is trying to move on. Which he'll find out later...**

**Ok, now anyone who is still angry at me for the chapter you are welcome to review. Anyone not angry that Sam broke up with Danny...you can also review. I love reivews, and I hope I get a lot for this chapter, but then again I never know. **

**Review, Laugh, Love, Enjoy**

**-RGT- **


	16. Chapter 16 Romeo and Juliet

**Hey everyone. I just finished typing this up last night. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to the three people who reviewed, and the two reviews that are coming... If any of you were wondering when Danny would find out about the restraining order, it would be this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Romeo and Juliet. I only own Cassie and any other OCs, and the plot. **

**A.N.- Itlaics is flashbacks.**

* * *

The bell ran locking the students in Lancer's class. Lancer began taking attendance by spotting the missing people in his class; one of which was Danny's seat next to Sam.

"Where's Fenton?" Out of instinct Sam opened her mouth to say something.

"Miss Manson, do you have an idea where Mr. Fenton is?"

"He's"- Her explanation was cut off by Danny entering the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized.

"Mr. Fenton, just take a seat. Miss Manson can't cover for you all the time." Danny's eyes flickered over to Sam. Their eyes locked for an instant, and then Sam broke the contact to look at the floor.

'She isn't even brave enough to tell me she got back together with Dash.' He thought bitterly as he slid in the seat next to Sam. Sam didn't even glance in his direction, but looked at Mr. Lancer as he spoke.

"I know you're all dying to know the results from the play auditions, but first I want to let you know there will be no hard feelings. We shall spend time practicing today. I will start with the Capulet family." Sam watched the faces of the students light up

"Kwan gets Tybult, Cassie gets the nurse." Sam watched Kwan nearly jump out of his seat. He seemed so happy, Sam guessed that Kwan didn't know that Tybult died in the play.

"And for Juliet, we have Sam." The entire classroom was shot silent. Sam noticed Paulina shoot her a dirty look. She felt Danny's eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Lancer looked unfazed.

"And now for the Montague's." Sam put her head in her hands.

'Why did this happen. I don't think I can do this.'

"Mercutio, Tucker Foley. Benvolio, Jason." Jason was one of the shyest people in class. There were rumors that the only reason Jason got the part was because his mom bribed Mr. Lancer.

"And for the part of Romeo, I have decided to have a back-up Romeo just in case." All the guy's eyes were set on Sam. She didn't like the feeling.

"The back-up Romeo is Dash, and the leading Romeo is Daniel Fenton." Sam's head shot up at the mention of that name. She felt her head become dizzy as all the blood rushed downward. She noticed he looked just as surprised as she was. Their eyes locked. Lancer smiled to himself. He had made the right decision. Danny forced his eyes off Sam. Why had Lancer chosen him of all people? He looked back into Sam's eyes, and he saw deep pain, but Lancer made them brake contact.

"We will now practice; I'll come around with instructions." Chattering filled the classroom, but for Danny and Sam time stood still. Mr. Lancer approached them; bringing them back into time.

"Manson, Fenton, come with me." The three of them walked down the silent halls. Sam's gaze counted the number of tiles on the floor, while Danny counted the number of dots on the ceiling, and occasionally snuck glances at Sam. He led them to the stage.

"This is where we are going to perform. I thought you might want some privacy while you practice. The ending scene is one of the most important scenes. I want you to practice the kissing scene. It needs to be perfect." The two looked at each other, both frozen in fear.

"Here's your scripts." Sam barely managed to hold on to it.

"I trust you." With that he left the two teenagers alone. Neither one of them moved.

'Let's get started. The sooner this is over with, the better.' Danny told himself. He turned to the girl who he loved.

"Danny I"- She began to say something. He shushed her with his finger against her lips.

"I want you to remember that anything we do on this stage isn't for real." He said before crashing his lips on hers. Somehow in the kiss, Danny's arms wrapped around her waist, and here hands hung around his neck; both motions bringing them closer together. Sam brought her hands down to his chest and managed to pull away. She didn't want to, but he was forbidden. It pained her to feel the passion that was between them was still there.

"I don't think they kissed like that." She said embarrassedly.

"Well, you lead. Juliet leads the ending kiss anyway."

"Lay down." She commanded. Danny obeyed her without hesitation. Sam brushed her fingers over his lips. Just the contact alone sent a shiver down Danny's spine. Sam leaned down, and kissed the forbidden lips with pleasure. She kept the kiss light, even though she wanted it to mean something. After a couple seconds, she pulled away. Sudden applause startled them.

"Bravo." Mr. Lancer yelled.

"You two make the kiss seem, so…real." Lancer found the word he was looking for. A blush found its way to Sam's cheeks. She turned away from Danny. Lancer turned to Sam.

"But just in case, you might want to practice this scene with Dash as well." Danny's blood boiled. He started to walk to the door. Those kisses weren't suppose to be real…there wasn't suppose to be a spark between them, but after they started the spark had lit into a flame, and Lancer just put it out.

"Yeah, let her practice with her** boyfriend**. I'm going back to practice with other people." He called angrily over his shoulder before entering the hallway.

"Boyfriend?" She knew she wasn't thinking when she kissed Dash last night. He was anything but her boyfriend.

* * *

A tear rolled down Danny's face, but he wiped it off. The kiss had felt so real. It was like nothing else existed, but she had made her choice. It looked like she really wasn't any different from the rest of them.

* * *

Sam closed the locker door after retrieving her history notebook and her math textbook. She stood herself up trying not to get knocked over by the flow of traffic. Coming towards her was Paulina and Star. Sam smiled at her friends, that is, until Paulina bumped her shoulder knocking the contents in Sam's arms to the ground. The papers scattered all over the floor.

"Oophs." Paulina faked a gasp as Sam bent down for her stuff. The two just kept on walking like nothing had ever happened leaving Sam to pick it all up. For the first time in the day Cassie, Tucker, and Danny walked in her direction. Sam's heart leaped. Surely Danny or Tucker of all people would stop and help her. Danny's eyes locked with Sam's, but he just passed on by without even a word. There was no hesitation in his decision. Sam's heart sank to a new low. Her ears picked up Dash's voice. He was talking to one of his friends, but he too just passed on by without even knowing of her existence.

'I thought Danny would have helped. I mean after the kisses.'- She stopped thinking. The kisses felt so real. Her mind kept telling her it was for the play, but she had fear in her heart because she knew the kisses were real. She wasn't over Danny, and Danny wasn't over her… and the fact scared her.

* * *

Tucker glared at his friend. Why didn't he stop to help Sam?

"Danny, can I talk to you alone?" He stressed the last word, and Cassie took the hint.

"I need to go to my locker anyway." She left her two best friends to talk alone.

"How could you do that?"

"Do what?" Danny defended. He was caught off by Tucker's tone.

"You just walked by and pretended that she didn't even exist."

"That the point. I mean what I'm I suppose to do? She's with Dash, let him be her hero."

"Danny, she didn't break up with you because of Dash. She loves you."

"She flat out told me that she didn't love me Tucker! Why else could she break up with me?"

"It's not her choice, believe me. She still likes you."

"Then why did she break up with me? Tell me Tuck, what did she tell you that she didn't tell me?"

"She's scared."

"Of what? I'm the weirdest and scariest thing she sees on a daily basis. I mean look at me."

"No Danny, she's not scared of you, she scared for you."

"What are you"-

"GHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSTTTTT!" A random kid pointed and screamed. The scream brought chaos into the school. Danny cursed out loud as he made his way to somewhere he could change into his alter-ego. He changed into Danny Phantom, and flew towards the source of the scream. He stopped in his tracts when he recognized the ghost. It was the same ghost as before that had threatened Sam's life, but instead of Sam, he had Paulina in his grasps.

"You do a very poor job of protecting the people of this town." The ghost taunted.

"Maybe you haven't had any dating experience, so let me fill you in; that's not how you get the girl." Danny countered back.

"Like you know anything about dating." The ghost snapped back. Danny threw a punch that met square on his jaw.

"For a matter of fact, I do." The ghost flew back a couple feet.

"Well put your words where your mouth is." He shoved Paulina to the ground as he made his escape.

"No." Danny screamed. He had wanted some information about that ghost. He was about to chase after it, but a certain Latino girl stopped him.

"You saved me Phantom." She hugged him like a little girl squeezing the life out of a teddy bear. Danny managed to pull away. The only thing he could focus on was getting out of there.

"Hey Phantom." Her eyes filled with a look of lust.

"Do you want to meet up later tonight?" Danny backed away stuttering. He had never had one of his "fan girls" be this close, let alone ask out his ghost half.

"No…No, I've already have… you see- you don't have to. I already have plans." He managed to get out, not like Paulina cared. He just tried to hide the look of pure torture on his face. Paulina kept trying to get closer.

"You know Phantom; you need a woman in your life." She leaned forward to kiss him, but he stumbled back.

"I I-have to go." He managed to disappear before Paulina could kiss him.

'That was close.' He thought. The bell rang allowing students to go home for the day. Danny hurried home, maybe it was because he wanted to escape school. The kiss with Sam was stuck in his mind.

"What could she be hiding from me?" He thought grimly as he flew towards home.

* * *

After school rehearsals were soon a requirement to make sure they would get the scenes right. The week had gone by fast. Sam and Danny managed to sneak glances at each other, but neither one had dared to talk to one another since the kiss scene. Danny was walking to talk to Tucker when he felt big strong hands grab him, and pull him to the side of the stage. His eyes met two infuriated ones.

* * *

Sam watched Danny, but advert her eyes when he caught her looking at him. They hadn't talked to each other since the kiss, and it worried her. Danny wouldn't even look her straight in the eyes; he would only sneak glances. Sam touched her lips remembering the kiss. It had to of been real. She suddenly saw Danny being pulled by two hands and taken backstage. A worried feeling washed over her. She hurried over to where Danny had disappeared.

* * *

Dash forced Danny against the wall.

"I was supposed to get Romeo."

"Dash, calm down." The last thing Danny wanted was another fight with Dash.

"Are you making fun of me?" He shoved Danny against the wall.

"No, of course not." Danny said.

"Something is weird about you Fenton. You're a freak. You're late all the time, you disappear every time a ghost attacks, and your eyes turn green."

'He's not as dumb as I thought.' Danny thought dryly.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny decided it would be best to take the attention off of himself.

"I want you to give up your part as Romeo." Dash had put Danny back on the ground trying not to cause any commotion. Danny laughed as he started to walk away.

"That's not going to happen." He didn't want Dash anywhere near Sam.

"If you don't give up your part, something might happen to Sam." Dash threatened as a wicked smile spread across his lips. Danny stopped dead in his tracts at Dash's words.

* * *

Sam watched the whole scene play out in front of her. She had heard every single word. She could see the sickening look on Danny's face. It was Danny's choice now, but she only hoped that this time Danny could stand his ground. She didn't need him to protect her; she could do that herself.

* * *

Danny managed to turn himself back to Dash. Dash held a smirk on his face. Dash knew that Danny still cared for Sam more than anything, and he would use it against him.

"What did you say?" Danny asked with a sharp tone. If Dash did anything to hurt his Sam; he would kill him. Then it hit him; Sam was not his girlfriend, but yet he still called her his Sam. And he knew why; he still loved her.

"I know you still like her Fenton; even after she broke your heart. You would do anything for her right? Well if you care anything for her you better go tell Lancer that you don't want to play Romeo." Danny glanced in the direction of Lancer. The last thing he wanted was for Dash to hurt Sam.

* * *

"Mr. Lancer." Danny approached his teacher. Lancer put down his clipboard to pay attention to Danny.

"Yes Daniel." A concerned tone made Danny feel even more nervous.

"I have decided to step down from my part as Romeo." This had gotten Lancer's attention.

"May I inquire the reason for your sudden decision?" Danny starred past Lancer onto the stage where Sam was practicing her lines with Cassie. A smile was swept onto her face.

"Personal reasons."

"Are you sure about this Daniel?" He would rather have Sam kiss Dash a couple times than for Sam to get hurt.

"Yeah…I'm sure." He couldn't live with himself if something were to happen to Sam. Mr. Lancer let out a sigh.

"Daniel, despite your decision, you still have to do something concerning the play, otherwise I will have to fail you."

"I work backstage." His eyes locked with Sams. Danny instantly knew she had heard everything, and she knew what he was doing. Lancer finished writing on his clipboard. "Now if you excuse me; I have the job of telling Samantha and Dash of your decision." Danny watched Lancer go.

'I did the right thing even if she doesn't know it yet… She'll thank me later. It's better this way. She'll be with her boyfriend.' He started his work backstage with a heavy heart. Even though he knew it was the right thing to do, he still wanted to be the one to kiss Sam; not as Romeo, but as Danny Fenton.

* * *

Sam didn't even look at Danny for the next week. Only once did she waste her time glancing at him was the time when she was practicing lines with Dash. She kept looking as Dash's face hoping that it would be Danny in front of her and not Dash. She glanced over at Danny who was working on lights. Danny noticed her starring; catching her in the act. She quickly advert her gaze to Dash. Then she turned to see how many minutes were left in the rehearsal. Only two minutes. Lancer stood in front of the class.

"Alright everyone, good job. You are dismissed." As soon as the words were spoken students began to pack their stuff.

"We are going to hold rehearsals till six from now on. That is all." Lancer finished. Student filed quickly out the door. Sam remained in the exact position, even after Dash left. Mr. Lancer was surprised to see her still on stage.

"Sam, everyone has left."

"I think I'm gong to stay a while, and practice my lines." Mr. Lancer closed his briefcase.

"Very well Miss Manson." Mr. Lancer closed the door on his way out. Sam stood there for a couple minutes before holding up her script to read.

"Romeo, Romeo, where forth are thou Romeo?" Danny was the only one that hadn't left besides Sam. But then again no one really cared about Danny now, just about getting out of the rehearsals as fast as you could. Danny watched Sam. He decided to stay after, and he was glad. He smiled as he stepped out on stage and recited Romeo's line when he spoke it almost made Sam jump. She went to speak, but the words went dry in her throat.

"What are you doing here?" She turned from him.

"I was working backstage." He stepped closer to her.

"Sam." A cold shiver shot down her spine.

"Danny, why did you give up your part?" She couldn't even look at him.

"You heard everything, you know exactly why." She suddenly faced him tears threatening to slip down her cheek.

"So that's it? You're just going to let Dash boss you around?"

"I couldn't let him hurt you."

"I'm a big girl Danny; I can take care of myself." She turned to walk away, but Danny grabbed her wrist. He turned her around to face him. His hand slowly found its way to her cheek.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you." His breath lingered on her face.

"And why is that?" Her voice was breathy and short. Danny only kissed her in response. Sam closed her eyes as he kissed her. Maybe it was a dream. Danny's arms linked around her waist. Both teens felt all the passion of the kiss. Sam suddenly pulled away and turned from him.

"I can't do this."

"Sam, don't tell me you didn't feel anything."

"Danny please"-

"Those kisses from earlier, you felt it too; they were real. So why did you"- Danny truly tried to search for answers.

"Can we just forget that even happened?" She asked quietly.

"No, I can't. I can't just forget about it. You know why, I love you, and it kills me that you do this to me. Tucker told me everything on the night of the dance." Danny's tone came off as harsh.

"I thought you would understand." She spoke meekly.

"Understand, what is there to understand?" Sam turned to face him for once.

"That we can't be together."

"Sam, look at me." Their eyes locked again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Did you mean it when you said that you didn't love me?"

"Danny, don't make this harder for me."

"For you, what about me? I'm trying to figure out what I did while you go off kissing Dash like we never happened." Danny yelled. Something in Sam's body became angry, she just blew up.

"You don't think it's hard for me to pretend not to love you? I'm in pain everyday because when I see you, I know we can't be together. Don't you understand that if you come near me, you would be possibly arrested because of the restraining order?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." She ran out of the school without looking back. She let out a few sobs before picking up the pieces of her emotions. She walked solemnly home.

* * *

Danny's mouth dropped. Restraining order was that why she broke up with him. It wasn't about Dash at all. He needed to find Tucker, and sort all of this out.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Sam's door. She lifted her head off the pillow that was wet from hours of crying.

"Who is it?" She managed to say.

"Sam, can I come in?" Sam whipped her eyes as her father entered the room.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing dad, really."

"Crying isn't nothing, Sam. You're unhappy." Sam remained silent.

"It's that Fenton kid isn't it? You miss him."

"Yeah, I do miss him…a lot." Her dad gave her a funny look.

"Sam, do you love that boy?"

"Yes dad I do. I know he isn't from an upstanding family, but that's what I love. I'm not trying to impress him every second. I love that when I'm with him, I can act like myself."

"And what about Dash?" Dash; that name had given her pain and grief. She remembered the first night she met Dash.

_They had met at one of the parties that her parents had thrown. She imagined that back then pick was still in her dresses._

_"Samantha darling, there's someone here I would like you to meet." Twelve year old Samantha raced over to her mother._

_"Honey, this is Dash Baxter. Why don't you go talk?" Dash flashed a smile at her._

_"Ok."_

That was the first time she met Dash. At first they didn't have anything in common, but she could remember the night Dash had asked her out. She was in ninth grade at the time. She met Dash at the door like she always did. Dash had taken her aside before Paulina arrived at the party.

_"Sam there's something I need to ask you."_

_"Ok."_

_"Do you have any plans for Friday night?"_

_"Dash, I would love to but"-_

_"Samantha Manson. Where are your manners?" Her mother interjected. Sam mentally groaned when Paulina joined the group. She knew that Paulina liked Dash, and knew this wouldn't end up well._

_"Of course she would love to go out with you." Paulina looked at Dash then threw a small dirty look at Sam, and stormed off._

Things had never been the same for their friendship since then. Dash had managed to act like a gentleman on their first date to woo her. Her mother was the one to really convince her to date Dash.

"No Dad, I think I never have." Her dad smiled at her.

"That's all I needed to hear. Go to sleep now.' He kissed her forehead as he tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight Sam." She let her head sink into the pillow.

"Goodnight dad." She responded. He smiled as he walked out of the room. He eyes the phone. His wife was still in bed. He picked it up gently and placed it to his ear. He dialed a phone number quickly.

"Hello." A voice answered.

"Yes, this is Michael Manson. I want to talk to you about the restraining order on Daniel Fenton."

* * *

The doorbell ran at Tucker's house. Tucker's mom answered the door.

"Why Danny, what a pleasant surprise. Tucker is up in his room." Danny simply nodded polity before heading up the stairs. He walked in to his room and startled Tucker.

"How long have you known about it?" Danny had to know.

"Known about what?" Tucker replied without even glancing up from his PDA.

"How long have you known about the restraining order?"

"Three weeks, why?"- Tucker forgot about his PDA and focused on Danny.

"She told you?"

"You've known for three weeks, and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"I tried to tell you at the dance, but you ran away remember?"

"What can I do Tuck?" Danny sat down on his bed. His head fell into his hands.

"Wait it out. That's all you can do."

"Tucker, I love her, I can't just sit around and watch her in pain."

"You'll cause her more pain if you go near her. If you truly love her; just back off for a while. If she loves you; nothing will come between you." Tucker assured him.

"I sure hope you're right."

* * *

**RGT- Well that's ten pages of hard work. I really do hope you enjoy it. I am done writing this fic down on notebook paper, so it's just typing it up now. Oh, only four more chapters from here, then the fic is done, can you believe it? I do this thing at the end where I give you a preview of the sequel and thank you and such. If any of you have questions about me personally, my writing, or anything else leave a review, and in that chapter I'll respond to it. You guys will love the sequel, trust me. My beta readers are going crazy over it. Leave a review with questions, comments, or anything else.**

**Review, Love, Laugh, Enjoy.**

**-RGT-**


	17. Chapter 17 Confessions

**Well everyone I'm back. I hope you will enjoy this chapter a lot. I noticed that I have over 500 hits to my profile and broken 5000 hits to my story.I'm going to try and finish posting the story before I go up to Canada on June 9 (yes the day of School's out Ghoul's out...it's sad) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp, and never will. I only own my OCs, and the plot.**

* * *

Sam entered the classroom. She proceeded to her regular seat when Mr. Lancer stopped her.

"Sam." Sam brought herself to look up at Mr. Lancer.

"You will switch places with Cassie." Sam mentally sighed. Her mother had finally gotten around to telling Lancer. She slid into Cassie's seat as Cassie's took hers. Mr. Lancer tried not to draw attention to Sam, but it was near to impossible.

"I just got a copy of the restraining order. Do you know why they put one on Danny?" She shook her head. Even though she knew the reason, she didn't feel like explaining it.

"This will be your seat for the rest of the year." Danny entered the classroom which caught Lancer's attention and nodded towards the boy.

"Mr. Fenton. It's nice to see you're not late. Take your seat." Danny's eyes shifted towards Sam and then back to Cassie sitting in Sam's old seat. The bell rang as the stragglers came in, and took their seats.

"Class, we're practicing on the stage today." The class stood up out of their seats. They walked nosily through the halls till they reached the auditorium.

"Sam, Dash, up on stage. Stage crew, begin setting up the stage and then work on props." Mr. Lancer barked. Everyone moved into positions. Sam was position in such a way that she could see Danny sweeping the backstage area.

"Begin." Lancer called out.

"O, think'st thou we shall ever meet again?" She saw that Danny had stopped sweeping, and he was watching her. Their eyes locked again. Dash watched her. She seemed off in dream world. He saw Danny, and gritted his teeth.

"Sam." He hissed through his teeth. She snapped back to reality, and said her line then her eyes darted back to Danny.

'Why does she like Fentoad that much?' Dash thought bitterly. He was tried everything to make Sam his again, but her mind was set on Danny. After Sam had broken up with him, his friends made a bet with him that he couldn't have Sam go out on a date with him and then seduce her. He had almost asked her at the dance, but Valerie pulled her away. He was betting too much money to have Sam fall for a blacked-haired no good freak outcast. The restraining order had helped, but it still wasn't enough to make her forget Danny.

* * *

Tucker could barely stand it anymore. He watched Sam and Dash on the stage. Sam recited her first line then seemed to get distracted. Dash would throw a glance at Sam who was now dazing in the direction of off- stage. 

'Probably at Danny.' He thought. Sam and he had become close friends over the weeks. She IM him whenever she could, and they could talk for hours. She talked about how she missed Danny, and he believed every word of it. He only hoped that the restraining order would be called off soon.

* * *

Two months had passed. Things had calmed down since the restraining order had first been declared. It was still in effect against Danny. Over the months Danny barely even looked at Sam. What was the point? He knew if he looked at her the longing for her would arouse again. It was the first week of May; students became restless for summer to come. Danny sighed as he kept on walking to class alone. 

"Danny, wait up." Danny just kept on walking. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Tucker, it was just he didn't want to talk to him now.

"Danny." He knew that if he stopped for Tucker, he would bring up Sam somewhere in the conversation. For the last two months he had stood by and watched Sam and Dash practice lines, and what was worse; Dash flirting with Sam. His eyes would glow green, and then remember that Sam was off limits. Any guy could flirt with her or ask her out. She wasn't his; even though he wanted her to be.

"Danny." Danny jumped at his name. Tucker had managed to catch up to him. He thought Tucker knew how to take a hint.

"Dude, why didn't you stop?"

"I wanted to be alone." He snapped.

"You can't sulk forever Danny. So how was rehearsal?" Danny shot him a death glare.

"Oh I just had to watch another day of Dash flirting with Sam, and they practiced the kissing scene…again." His eyes glowed green even when he thought about it.

"I'm not against you Danny. I didn't put the restraining order on you, but the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't talked to her since you fought right? You should apologize to her; after all you blew up at her. Make sure she knows you still love her."

"Maybe you missed the fact that I can't go near her. Her parents are out to get me, and want us apart, and they won." Danny was just getting annoyed now.

"Maybe you can't" Tucker raised his eyebrows working up a scheme.

"Tucker, I appreciate the offer, but I want her to hear it from me."

"I wasn't talking about me." A smirk went noticed on Tucker's lips.

"Then who?" Danny couldn't imagine anyone else going to tell Sam that he was sorry.

"Sam's mom has a restraining order on Danny Fenton, but not one on the town's hero, Danny Phantom."

"Tucker, you're a genius."

"I know." Tucker rubbed his knuckles against his shirt then admired them as Danny ran off.

* * *

Sam walked out of the classroom, and let out a huge sigh. They had been practicing their lines everyday, and everyday Dash would flirt with her. Just yesterday he had asked her out. She said she would think about it. She didn't feel right about going out with Dash if her heart was still loyal to Danny. Danny. That one name she thought about everyday. She still loved Danny; the fact was she couldn't just forget him. It pained her to see him. She started to wonder if Danny had given up on her. He barely looked at her since the fight. Sam would never forget the fight and the look on his pain and confusion on Danny's face. She knew then that Tucker had never told him about the restraining order. She could only imagine all the lies Danny would have thought about her. 

'At least now he knows the truth.' She thought solemnly.

"Hey Sam." Sam looked up in surprise to find Tucker.

"Oh hey Tucker." She tried to fake a smile.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I had rehearsal with Dash again. He asked me out." She saw Tucker's eyes widen.

"You didn't say yes, did you?"

"I couldn't. I wouldn't feel right about it." She wanted to change the subject.

"So, Tucker, how are you and Cassie doing?" She smirked when a blush spread across Tucker's cheeks.

"We're- ah fine."

"Tucker, why didn't you tell Danny about the restraining order?" She changed the subject all of a sudden.

"Sam, I swear I tried to on the night of the dance…he just wouldn't listen." He decided to leave out the part where he made the mistake of thinking that she was dating Dash.

"Tucker, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Sam, I know it's hard, you just have to hold on."

"It's just… I need some time to think. Bye Tuck." She walked away from one of the only friends she had. Another voice surprised Tucker. Tucker jumped.

"You scared me Val. Don't do that!" He scolded.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"What was the conversation about?" She asked.

"The same old thing; Danny. Man I would hate to be him."

"Why, they obviously love each other." Val pushed hoping Tucker would take the hint.

"But they can't be together. It's hurting me to see them like this."

"So how was the dance?" She changed the topic.

"I saw you and Cassie having fun." Her tone was chilled.

"Val, why did you make Sam dance with me? Why were you so pissed?"

"I didn't like her attitude. She was acting like she could get any guy she wanted. I thought she was using you like she has used her ex-boyfriends in the past."

"You thought she was using me, well I can handle Sam on my own. Why do you care so much?"

"I- never mind." Val started to tell him, but then lost her nerve.

"What were you going to say?"

"Like you care, all you care about is your Cassie."

"Don't talk about her like that. You have no idea what she's been through"-

"I know she's using you." Val immediately regretted her words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tucker, everyone can still see that she's into Danny. As soon as he gets around she'll leave whatever she had with you for Danny."

"Why do you even care?" Tucker snapped. Even if what she said was true, he didn't want to hear it. Cassie would never leave him like that. Without any warning she kissed him forcefully on the lips. He stood in shock. Val was kissing him. She pulled quickly away as fast as she had come. Without any explanation she left him. Tucker's hand went up to his lips. What was that all about? All he knew was that he kind of liked it.

* * *

"Cassie." Tucker approached her later at rehearsal. 

"We need to talk." He pulled her away from everyone, so it would be just the two of them.

"What Tucker?"

"We hardly have talked since the dance?" Cassie's hand ran through her hair, and pulled up her shirt to cover the necklace that Danny had thrown at the dance. She avoided his eyes.

"Cassie, is something wrong? He beat you didn't he"-

"No Tucker, he hasn't. I've just need to think."

"What have you been thinking about?" He dared to ask.

"You." She answered simply.

"Cassie…" It was his last chance before the words that Val said earlier would catch up to him.

"Would you- do you have plans for Friday night?" He managed to get out.

"Are you asking me out?" Tucker blushed at her blunt question.

"Yeah."

'I blew it. She'll probably never want to speak to me again.' But his mouth kept on blabbering.

"You know…I've liked you for the longest time, and I"- He was stopped by Cassie kissing his cheek.

"I'd love to, but Tucker"

"Yeah Cassie." His mind was still dazed from the kiss.

"Don't tell Danny about this."

"Alright I won't tell Danny." He agreed.

* * *

It was getting late. Sam had cut herself off form everything that she knew of that night. She just sat blankly on the floor in her room. She had been thinking a lot lately; a lot about Danny. No matter what she did, she couldn't bring herself to forget him. Even though Dash's offer was tempting, she would decline him tomorrow. To be back with Dash again would feel wrong, especially since her mother was the one who put them together in the first place. 

'You're just scared. You're scared that you'll forget Danny, or that Danny would forget about you.' Danny wouldn't forget her; she tried to scold herself for even thinking of such things, but it was hard since she was starting to believe it. Danny would eventually give up on her, maybe he would get tired of waiting for her, or maybe he would find another girl. Her heart sank at even the thought of it. She couldn't imagine Danny with another girl; probably because she could only imagine Danny with her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around only to discover no one was there.

"Hello?" She called out, but no one answered. Sam covered her body even though she was wearing her pajamas.

"Is anybody there?" She asked the emptiness of her room. She felt something touch her face, and yet no one was there. The touch traced down to her lips and lingered on them in a back and forth motion. Sam moved back startled. The touch had instantly stopped.

"Danny?" She found herself saying, but it couldn't be true. Danny couldn't be really there. He was probably off somewhere with another girl, or perhaps fighting a ghost. He just couldn't be there with her.

"It was just my imagination." She chided to herself.

"No one was really there." She told herself, if only she believe it was true. Someone was there, she could feel it. She felt like she was being watched. The person was awaiting her move. She felt fear run through her body.

"Show yourself." She commanded to the air. The person responsible materialized in front of her.

"Danny." She was in a state of shock. No…it couldn't be Danny…it was a dream. That was it…none of this was real, but despite that she found herself saying,

"What are you doing here?" She was breathless. Danny floated towards her. She was afraid as his fingers caressed her cheek.

"You're here right? You're really here?" She was afraid that if he spoke he would disappear. Danny's lips touched her lips lightly. Their foreheads rested against each others.

"Yes Sammy, I'm here."

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Sam, I've been a jerk to you. It's just Dash and you practicing"- He was cut off with Sam's lips kissing him. The sensation of his lips on hers; she had never kissed him in ghost form before, but it sent a chill up and down her spine. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Is that the only reason?" She stood herself up almost scared of what he would say.

"No, it's not." Danny admitted. He grabbed both of her hands.

"Danny, you shouldn't be here." She avoided his piercing green eyes. Danny lifted her chin with his finger.

"Danny Fenton shouldn't. The restraining order says nothing about Danny Phantom." Her frown turned into a tight embrace. He returned the hug resting his chin on her shoulder. Danny took in the scent of her.

"I missed you so much." Sam whispered into him. Danny smiled as he held her tighter. After the embrace the two sat down on her bed, and held hands.

"Sam I"- Sam hushed him with her fingers against his lips.

"Don't' talk. Just take in the moment." She kissed him again. Danny's hand left hers so it could find its place on her cheek. He used his other hand to pull her closer. The two fell back on the bed. Sam left the kiss, and the two just laid right next to each other on the bed in silence. Sam snuggled closer to Danny. Her hand found its way to rest on his chest. Danny found a way to break the beloved silence.

"Sam."

"Yeah Danny." She looked up at him.

"I'm not going to give up on you." Sam's heart would have melted on the spot if her mind lingered on reality.

"You shouldn't say that Danny. Sooner of later you'll fall for another girl, and you will forget about me." He sat up straight up.

"Don't ever say that." He turned to Sam.

"I won't find another girl. You're the only one for me Sam. I don't want any other girls, I want you." His voice went softer.

"I love you." Danny flopped back down on bed and turned his gaze towards the ceiling.

"Besides, how do I know you won't date other guys?"

"Don't even think that Danny. I wouldn't even consider anybody but you. Dash asked me, but I'm going to turn him down." She added when she saw him cringe. She sighed into Danny's side.

"How can we do this when everyone wants us apart?"

"I don't know Sammy, but we'll figure out a way somehow." His eyes met hers again. Her eyes were fighting to go to sleep; after all it was getting late.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay till you fall asleep." He told her. She took in the scent of him as her eyes closed slowly. Danny stayed in the same position till he was sure she was sleeping. He turned intangible fazing through her. He kissed her once on the forehead and then lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry Sam." He told the sleeping girl.

"I will never give up on you." He whispered.

"I love you too much to do that." He flew out of the window of Sam's room finally with a look of peace on his face.

* * *

A.N.- I loved that scene at the end...It's pure fluff, even though it kind of foreshadows, but anyway. I'm glad you guys like the last chapter. I would like to thank giggleaid for reviewing again. Is this soon enough?I will be hopefully putting up two new story ideas onto my profile soon, so look out for that. The next chapter is full of drama as well as a plot twist.

Teaser for next chapter:

Danny was about to say something when a girl walked into the restroom. Her eyes widden at the sight of Danny Phantom.  
"You're not suppose to be in here."  
"I"-  
"It's ok, he was just leaving."  
"Sam, I"-  
"He was going back to his daring Paulina."  
"Sam, let me explain."  
"Leave. Now." She hissed at him.

See what I mean? I'll update soon, maybe onMonday. Again hoped you enjoyed.

Review,Love, Laugh, Enjoy

-RGT-


	18. Chapter 18 Mistakes

**I told you guys Monday, but I loved the reviews. Thanks so much. Even though I made 100 reviews, I still I want you to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny. Just my characters.**

* * *

"You can't even suggest this."

"And what not?"

"He's a hooligan! Our daughter can't date that…that...THING!" She searched for the word, but failed.

"You can't tell her who to date."

"I most certainly can Michael; she's my daughter. She can't date some hooligan when she could date some upstanding gentleman."

"Even when she loves Danny."

"She's too young; she doesn't know what love is. So I must make that choice for her."

"And look where it's gotten her, she is miserable."

"She will thank me for it later. I will put her with a good, strong, wealthy husband."

"A husband, a husband like Dash?"

"Dash is a respectable young gentleman; I think it would be a good match for our Samantha."

"As I recall, I wasn't your parent's first choice either."

"That was different."

"It is not and you know it. Your parents so much as cringed when I came into sight. They thought you were falling for a rich boy with no feelings for you what-so-ever."

"You didn't help much in the matter. You acted like I was just a pretty face, and them catching us making-out did help their suspicions about you." Mr. Manson wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Remember what that felt like?" Mrs. Manson nodded in the embrace.

"Why can't Samantha feel that too?" He whispered in her ear.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want my daughter to be happy. This is keeping her from it."

"But why can't she just fall for a nice young boy, and not a freak like him?" She found herself whining; she pulled away from him.

"What are you sugguesting?"

"I canceled the restraining order."

"You canceled the restraining order without consulting with me about it?"

"She was unhappy."

"You didn't"

"Daniel Fenton is no longer a threat to Samantha Manson. The restraining order is off."

"But"-

"I have held my tongue for too long. This time I made the decision." He ripped the restraining order into fourths in front of the horrified face of Mrs. Manson.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go tell my daughter.

* * *

"Dress rehearsal people. The show is tomorrow night, and we can't afford any mistakes." Sam tossed Danny a smile, and he returned it. They had talked nothing about the night before, but they didn't need to; their eyes said it all.

"Get into places people." Danny and Sam kept their eyes locked.

"You can do this." Danny mouthed to her. She smiled. Danny slipped behind the curtain, and as soon as he did a blue wisp escaped his mouth. He cursed under his breath. He ran into the prop room which was empty and transformed. He flew through the ceiling. The ghost had a terrified Paulina in his clutches.

"Tsk Tsk Phantom, you let her slip right through your fingers." Danny's eyes flickered over to Paulina who was on the verge of tears.

"Let her go." He ordered.

"Let her go…alright." The ghost simply did what Danny told him to. He let Paulina go five storied up off of the ground.

* * *

The double doors of the auditorium boomed open.

"The House of Spirits, what's going on?"

"I need to talk to Samantha right away."

"And who are you?"

"I'm her father."

"Oh, right. Stop rehearsal, Samantha, your father is here." Sam noted the frustration in his voice. Her heart stopped beating. If her father was there it must be important. Her father embraced her. As they walked to a more secluded spot, she heard Lancer yell.

"I want the fight scene up on stage."

The fact that her father hadn't said anything scared her.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He answered calmly.

"Then why did you come to rehearsal?"

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Ok." What else was she suppose to say?

"After talking with your mother…we made a decision."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam, I- We agreed that if you really really love Danny, then who are we to stand in your way." Sam was having trouble talking it all in.

"You mean."- She couldn't get the rest out. The words got caught in her throat. Her heart leapt inside of her.

"Yes, We took off the restraining order on Danny."

* * *

Danny watched Paulina fall. He went after her, because he had to, not because he wanted to. He caught her bridal style.

"I knew you would save me Phantom." Her eyes half closed dreamily.

"I should probably take you back"-

"What if I don't want to go back?" She snuggled closer to him.

"You would get in trouble." He stated.

"I don't care I want to stay with you." Her lips were coming to close for comfort.

"You came from school right?" He managed to come out. He figured she was at school, unless she was ditching rehearsal.

"Come on. Don't take me back, and let's get to know each other." Her eyes twinkled suggestively. Danny dove towards the direction of the school as fast as he could which only made her hold on to him tighter.

* * *

Sam ran back into the auditorium. The cast was running the scene where Mercutio was fighting Tybult.

'I have just enough time to tell Danny the good news." She quickly ran backstage and saw Paulina pinning Danny Phantom against the wall.

"Are you going to let me say thank you this time?" She pushed her lips against his. Sam felt her heart break when Danny closed his eyes, and somewhat embraced the kiss.

"Sam."- She recognized it as Dash's voice. Danny's eyes shot open at the mention of Sam's name. He opened his eyes long enough to see Sam standing there watching him. He pushed Paulina off of him. Anger built up inside of her…if that was the way he wanted to play, bring it on. She whipped around and pressed her lips against Dash's. Danny's heart stopped. Had Sam just kissed Dash? Sam pulled away, and with the flirtiest tone she could muster said,

"Of course I would love to go out with you. Pick me up at seven." Her sight was set on Danny, and as their eyes lined up, sparks flew. She sauntered past him without saying anything. She would no longer give her heart away so easily. If Danny really wanted her, he would have to come and get her himself. She walked out on stage to start the next scene. Danny found a place to change then ran backstage to watch her out on stage, but this time she wouldn't even look at him. Danny's head dropped dejected. He could have done something to push Paulina off sooner, but what did he do, he embraced the kiss. Now he was sure that Sam hated him, but what she did was no better.

"She finally said yes." The words perked up Danny's ears. Danny moved closer to the voice to find Dash talking to Kwan.

"You better be ready to pay up." Dash pointed his finger at Kwan.

"Hold your horses. You've only completed half of the bet."

'Bet, what bet?'

"Once the dinner is done with, it will be easy to get her into bed."

'He just wants to…I can't let him…I have to warn Sam, but I can't get to her as Fenton, and she's mad at Phantom.' His eyes narrowed, Dash would pay for even thinking of taking advantage of her. Now if he could only convince Sam of it.

* * *

"Danny." Tucker called out.

"Did you make-up with Sam?"

"I blew it Tucker."

"What, it didn't go good last night?"

"Last night went fine. Sam just saw someone kissing me, and I sort of kissed back. So she kind of said yes to Dash and then kissed him."

"Can you blame her?" Tucker's eyes narrowed.

"You're not helping." Danny growled.

"I'll talk to her ok, but she won't be happy that I'm doing your dirty work."

"Thanks Tuck."

* * *

Sam regretted the words that came out of her mouth. She regretted the kiss that she gave Dash; she felt unclean after what happened the night before, but she would teach Danny that she couldn't be so easily won.

'Even if it does mean going on a date with Dash.' She looked at the mirror on her dresser. A knock on her door startled her.

"Honey, you have a visitor." Her heart stopped. Could it be Danny? Her heart started to beat again once Tucker walked in.

"Hey Sam." Tucker chuckled nervously. Why was he acting this way?

"Hey Tucker." She replied.

"Sam, did you and Danny get into a fight?"

"Why, did he say anything to you?" She eyed him carefully.

"Sam, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She returned to her reflection.

"Sam." Tucker reached out his hand. She confronted him.

"He lied to me." She blurted out.

"He said I was the only person he would even think about loving. Then the next thing I know he's in full lip lock with Paulina." She spoke out of pure anger.

"How could he do that to me?"

"Sam, I'm sure he has a good reason…"

"You're taking his side, aren't you?"

"I'm not taking any sides. I just dropped by before Cassie and my date."

"You and Cassie?"

"Stop changing the subject. Sam, from what I heard, you did just as bad as Danny. You said yes to Dash." Sam stiffened at the mention of his name. Even if she regretted it, she wouldn't admitted it to Tucker otherwise she would never hear the end of it.

"Maybe I want to go out with Dash." She lied. A pathetic lie, she couldn't get out of it.

"Don't lie to me Sam."

'I knew he wouldn't buy it.'

"The reason my dad showed up at the rehearsal was to tell me that they took the restraining order off of Danny…" Her voice faded, but she regained it. She had to tell Tucker.

"When I went backstage, I saw Danny kissing Paulina. I lost it. Then I kissed Dash and said yes, but if Danny has interests in other girls, it would be easier if he didn't know it was cancelled." She confessed.

"You need to tell him Sam. Danny still has feelings for you." Sam opened her mouth to say something, but her mother cut her off.

"Sam honey, Dash is here." She stood up.

"Sam, don't go."

"Tucker, I need to do this. Danny has moved on, and so do I. Now if you excuse me." Her tone was anything but pleasant, it sounded depressed, but he had tried his best to convince Sam other wise. Tucker walked out of Sam's room minutes later.

* * *

Dash and Sam walked hand in hand from the car.

"I know you're going to love this place." He told her, Sam tried not to roll her eyes. Just like she had predicted he took her to one of the finest restaurants in town. Dash acted like a gentleman when he opened the door for her. The waiter looked up at the young couple.

"May I help you?"

"Baxter, Reservations for two." He pulled Sam closer, but she made no attempt to pull away. Danny watched from a distance as he gritted his teeth. He knew Dash's real intentions, and yet he could do nothing but watch. He followed them to their table as he watched Dash pull Sam's chair out for her.

"Are you glad you came?" Dash asked her.

"Yeah." Danny instantly knew she was lying from the look in her eyes. Her eyes could give everything away. Sam shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Dash was acting just like he had on their first date. Had Dash really changed, and yet she felt like she was being watched constantly.

Danny watched the two enviously. What did she see in Dash anyway? Sam looked bored considering Dash had brought up the subject of football for the fifth time that night.

"If you excuse me for a moment." She excused herself from Dash, and made her way to the restroom. Danny followed her, not wanted to sit there and wait with Dash. Sam could easily slip out of the restaurant if she wanted to. He didn't want to sit there waiting forever. He phased into the room. Sam was fixing her hair, and then fixing her make-up. Sam suddenly whipped around and stared at the empty space of air where Danny was floating.

"You can come out now Danny." Danny didn't want to take another chance of making her mad, so he appeared in front of her.

* * *

Tucker fumbled to open the door for Cassie. The two wandered over to a waiter.

"May I help you?"

"Table for two please." The waiter nodded. Cassie held back a blush when Tucker pulled out her chair for her.

"You look beautiful tonight." He commented. Cassie began looking at her menu. Tucker became lost in his thoughts about the last thing he thought he would think about on a date with Cassie; Sam. Sam was going out with Dash tonight, even though she really wanted to be with Danny. It bothered him that she was so stubborn.

"Tucker." Cassie's voice brought him back to reality.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess I just spaced out." He meekly admitted. No sooner than the conversation stopped, Tucker's mind was back on Sam and Danny. He was worried about what Danny might do. He knew that if he wanted something he would try anything to get it.

"Tucker." Tucker shot out of his daze.

"I', worried about Danny"-

"Oh." Cassie's smile fell.

"And Sam. She and Da"-

Can we get off the subject?" She snapped at him. There was a brief awkward silence between the two of them before Tucker broke it.

"Cassie, I'm sorry for spacing out tonight. I don't ever want to do it again. I want to ask you something."

"What is it Tucker?"

"I know this might seem a bit sudden, but you mean a lot to me, and I was wondering…"

"What is it Tuck?"

"Cassie, Will you be my girlfriend?" Cassie let out a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe this, you were spying on me?" She yelled angrily at the halfa.

"I was spying on Dash." Danny countered.

"I can't believe you. You are an egotistic jerk." She said the first words to come to mind.

"I'm not the one trying to use you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam, Dash …and his friends placed a bet on you whether or not Dash could take you on a date, and then sleep with you…" He forced the last part out. It sounded weak on his part, but Sam needed to know. Sam was insulted by even the thought.

"What a guy can't actually like me for who I am, Dash could have changed. Even if this whole bet is true, maybe I do want to sleep with him. Why would you care?"

"Because I care about you." Danny insisted.

"You know what. Why don't you go make-out with Paulina, for all I care?"

"Paulina kissed me Sam not the other way around."

"What if I don't believe you? Even without the restraining order on you, you still pick her." Danny was about to say something when a girl walked into the restroom. Her eyes widened at the sight of Danny Phantom.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"I"- He was about to ask her if he could have a minute alone with Sam, but Sam interrupted him.

"It's ok, he was just leaving."

"Sam I"-

"He was going back to his daring Paulina without a care in the world, because even when he can date me, he kisses the likes of her."

"But I"-

"Leave.Now." She hissed at him. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as he flew out of the restroom. The thought of Danny ran through her head. She had been She didn't known what had just come over her; she just blew up at him. She took all of her pride, and went to sit back down with Dash.

"Did you miss me?" Sam rolled her eyes which went unnoticed by Dash.

'Maybe I was better off leaving him waiting here.' Dash scooted closer to her in his chair.

"Sam, I was wondering…maybe you want to come back to my place for a bit." Sam avoided his eyes; Danny was right, she had always known that he was right.

Danny watched from a distance. Even though Sam had told him to leave; he just couldn't. He had to make sure she would be ok. He watched her move closer to Dash.

"Hey Dash." Danny didn't like her tone, it sounded seductive. Their faces grew closer, and Danny felt like he was going to be sick. Sam grabbed her glass of water, and splashed it in his face. Dash's eyes burst open in surprise.

"Do you **really** think I'm that stupid?" Dash tried to calm her down which only made her madder.

"Did you think I was just your play toy that could earn you a couple bucks? What we would fool around a little, and come tomorrow you would dump me? What am I to you Dash, because it's obvious that I'm not in to you, just get over yourself. I'll see my way out." She walked up to the waiter and handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Here's the money for my half." She shot a glare at him.

"I don't want for him to think I owe him anything." On her way out she felt a hand on her shoulder. It tightened around her arm.

"No one makes fun of me." She turned and flipped him down to the ground.

"Never touch me again." She stood over the fallen boy. She took in the fear in his eyes before storming out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, on one condition."

"Name it." Tucker answered back quickly.

"Don't tell Danny about…us." The word sounded awkward coming from her mouth. There was a moment of silence that Tucker was trying to figure out what she said.

"But why?"

"If we tell Danny, things might become awkward for the three of us. He would feel like a third wheel, and I don't want him to feel excluded." She leaned forward over the table and kissed him. She pulled away slowly letting him take in the moment.

"Alright, we won't tell Danny." he said.

* * *

Danny followed Sam home. He watched her in her room as she flopped on her bed. He half smiled to himself. He was proud of her for what she did that night. Dash got what he deserved. He closed his eyes when he saw she was getting ready to change. He would respect her privacy. He heard the rustling of sheets. He phased in the room, and watched her till she fell all the away asleep. He noticed that she had a smiled on her face; a real smile. He ventured forward to look at the sleep girl. She held the sheets tightly across her body. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. She stirred a little in her sleep. Danny decided to leave, if Sam caught him there, he would have to face her. She didn't need that, not after tonight. He would face her tomorrow.

* * *

**A.n.- Alright, how many of you did not cheer on Sam. She rocks in this chapter. Things kind of look up in the next chapter, but then again it is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. NOW IF ANY OF You, have questions for me, I would love to answer them in two chapters (the last chapter is a preview for One of Them the sequel.) It could have to do with my writing or just generally. If you have a question leave it in a review. I'm not going to explain anything in this chapter or give a preview, but if the reviews are good, I will update sooner. **

**Review, Love, Laugh, Enjoy.**

**-RGT-**


	19. Chapter 19 Outcasts

**Hey everyone. Last chapter here. I tried to update yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me. I want to say sorry to giggleaid for forgetting about them in the last chapter when they reviewed. So thanks for reviewing so much. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**A.N.- Bold (in the story) is writing, Italics are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP (or related characters) I just own the plot line and my OCs.**

* * *

Sam stirred awake in her bed as the sun peeked through the curtains. She sat up as all the events of yesterday came rushing back to her. The kiss, the date, the fight with Danny, then publicly humiliating Dash at the restaurant then when she finally went to bed that night. She reached up and touched her cheek without realizing it. She pulled her hand away; only to have her hand return to the same spot on her cheek. Why was she touching her cheek? The reason was unknown to her, and yet she had a funny feeling about it. She tried to push the thought aside, but found that she couldn't. She tried to focus on other things; the play was tonight. She felt butterflies begin to stir in her stomach. Tonight she would have to kiss Dash in front of all those people after what she had done to him last night. She actually feared of what would happen that night.

* * *

The stage was set as the actors behind the stage became flustered; especially Mr. Lancer. He gathered the actors around him.

"This has been three months of rehearsal people. You know this down pat. Make me proud. Finish setting the set for scene one. Actors, finish your touch-ups. Five minutes to show time people. Break a leg." The actors continued to get ready. Tucker mused at the business around him. He remembered the night before, and frowned a little. He was planning on talking to her about her father. He had it so planned out that he called the abusive hotline when he had gotten home. They had said that they would send people to investigate today. If Cassie was his girlfriend; he didn't want her living in fear of her dad all the time. Sure, he had broken his promise not to tell anyone, but she would thank him for it later.

* * *

"So Dash how was your date last night?" Kwan teased him. Dash gritted his teeth. Apparently everyone had heard how it ended, and they wouldn't let him forget it.

"Shut-up Kwan."

"I would, but it seems you lost a certain bet that we made."

"Yeah Yeah, Here." Dash pushed a wad of money into Kwan's open hand.

"Hope you enjoy it." He snarled.

"Don't worry, I will." He let out a snicker.

"I still can't believe you got beat up by a girl." Kwan couldn't hold in the suppressed laughter any longer. Dash stopped his laughing by shoving him against the wall.

"Shut-up. Get this through your head. No girl say no to Dash Baxter. I'll get Sam, and I'll show her not to make a fool of me."

* * *

Danny found that his hands were fidgeting. Maybe it was because he was nervous, no that couldn't be it, afraid maybe? He was afraid of what Sam would think after last night. He spotted Sam making her way to the dressing room. He was awe-struck. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. He knew how to make it up to her.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey Jen, do you still work at that flower shop on the corner. Good. Here's what I need you to do."

* * *

Sam applied the last of her touch-ups for her make-up. She hadn't even seen Danny tonight, or she tried not to see him. She somewhat wanted to see him even though she despised him for kissing Paulina or spying on her when she was on her date with Dash. She found a tear rolling down her freshly applied make-up. She did believe him; Danny wasn't the sort to lie, especially to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. The blue-green eyes of Valerie met her lavender ones.

"Sam, are you ok?" Sam took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Are you sure?" Valerie looked at her with true concern.

"I'm sure Val, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem different." Different was the only word to describe her, Val decided.

"I'm just nervous." Sam made up her excuse.

"You're scene is coming up." Val warned her. Sam looked at the clock. Had she really been in there that long? She pushed her lips into a smile; she was supposed to be happy in her scene, but she didn't feel happy. She crept in the backstage area till she got to the right side. Danny's eyes stopped her in her tracts. Why did his eyes have to be a mesmerizing color blue? She felt drawn to them, almost taking all of her breath away. She noticed Danny's mouth slightly agape. She felt all the heat go straight to her cheeks even when she tried to conceal it. The two stopped in front of each other.

"Sam I"- She shushed him with her fingers across his lips.

"I have a play to do." Danny grabbed her fingers. She gazed into his eyes before her fingers slipped through his. She tore her eyes away from him to slip onto the stage. Danny's eyes never left her. He was lost to soak up her beauty. She was so mysterious and fragile, but yet strong all at the same time. He could never quite figure her out. At one moment she would be mad at him, and the next she would be kissing him. It was a mystery that he never wanted to solve. He loved her just the way she was, without solving the mystery.

* * *

Sam nearly jolted to the dressing room as soon as the curtains closed for intermission. She didn't want to deal with Dash or Danny right now. She almost wanted to stop time right then and there. Things were getting complicated. A knock on the dressing room door threw her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" A girl's voice called out.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I have a delivery for a Samantha Manson." Sam rolled her eyes, probably something from her parents; couldn't they wait till after the show? She opened a door to a young teenaged girl who looked around her age. She had wavy brown hair with icy blue eyes.

"I'm Sam." Shy said. The girl handed her two dozen roses.

"These are for you." Sam took them into her arms. She took in the scent of them.

"Who are these from"- She stopped when she looked up and the girl was gone. A white card stuck out from the red flowers. It read:

**Sammy,**

**I hope you can accept these as a token of my love. You are the star of the show.**

**-Danny**

It figured that only Danny would write something that cheesy. All of her anger for him was starting to fade. That was, until her ex-best friend Paulina walked into the room with girls surrounding her.

"And then he kissed me. Can you believe it? Invisobill! He is a hottie. Forget Dash, my heart belongs to Phantom. He was all over me you know." The girls that surrounded her swooned. The giggles as Paulina told them further details that she never wanted to hear. Anger built up inside her again just remembering what Danny had done to her. Val stuck her head in the dressing room.

"Sam you're on in two." She traveled to the right side of the stage. Danny's sparkling eyes caught her. She tried to walk past him, but his hand touched her hand.

"Sam did you get my present?"

"The roses, yeah I got them." She spoke with a monotone voice.

"Didn't you like them?" Danny asked; his eyebrows knitted with concern. Sam turned to him.

"I don't want a token of your love." She used her fingers to mark quotation in the air.

"I…wanted to show that I still love you."

"Just like you love Paulina?" She snapped at him, but surprisingly he didn't lash out, but kept the same level voice he did before.

"Sam, you have to believe me. You are the only one."

"I am sick of you lying to me." She managed to cry out. Danny's eyes narrowed.

"When have I've ever lied to you Sam, you tell me." The two exchanged a moment of silence. Danny ran his hands through his hair.

"Look Sam…about last night."

"Sam, get on stage." Val interrupted them. Sam held back her tears.

"Danny, I don't want you to tell me you love me. Those words are just thrown away. If you truly love me, I want you to prove it in front of everyone. Actions speak louder than words Danny." She left Danny to go on the stage. Danny turned and punched the wall. What did she mean show her that he loved her? Hadn't he done that already? He told her he loved her; wasn't that enough? He bought her roses, didn't that mean anything? He rested his head against the cold bricks. He pounded his fists again in the wall then turned towards the stage. Sam wouldn't even give him a glance. He stormed back and forth backstage. The puzzle confused him. Had he not shown her love? He turned towards the stage again. It was at the part where Juliet was drinking the sleeping potion. Sam's eyes were all on him as her eye's trapped him. They continued almost like they were daring him to make a move, but he stayed still. She wanted him to do something for her, but what? He just wanted to scream. He stormed away from all the distractions into the hallway. This wasn't fair. He didn't know what she wanted out of him. She simply wanted him to solve the mystery of Sam. He didn't have anything she wanted but him…right? Memories came flooding back to him, some even from their first flight.

"_I shouldn't be hanging around with you," She spoke solemnly._

"_I know." His eyes found the ground. They both would be dead if anyone saw them._

"_But I want to…" She averted her eyes from him._

(flash)

"_Sam, do you want to go flying?" He asked._

(flash)

"_What do you think about?"_

"_Ghosts, school being hectic, friends, family, you." The last one never was supposed to be heard. He realized he had said the last word out loud and blushed madly. Sam had heard what he had said and turned her attention to him._

"_You think about me?"_

(flash)

"_Danny, forget about me." Sam yelled, but he had remained where he was at._

"_I can't."_

(flash)

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_Say you'll be my girlfriend." He planted a kiss on her head._

(flash)

"_Danny, please don't give up on me."_

(flash)

"_You were there that day weren't you? You were spying on me." Her voice was monotone._

(flash)

"_**BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU**!" She screamed._

(flash)

"_So that's it? It's over; you're not even going to give me a second chance?" He desperately cried out._

(flash)

"_You don't think it's hard for me to pretend not to love you? I'm in pain everyday because when I see you, I know we can't be together. Don't you understand that if you come near me, you would be possibly arrested because of the restraining order?"_

(flash)

"_He was going back to his daring Paulina without a care in the world, because even when he can date me, he kisses the likes of her."_

(flash)

"_Danny, I don't want you to tell me you love me. Those words are just thrown away. If you truly love me, I want you to prove it in front of everyone. Actions speak louder than words Danny."_

The last line ran over and over in his head. He suddenly knew what he had to do.

* * *

Sam laid as still as she could even though she thought her heartbeat was pounding out of her chest. She knew Danny didn't know what she had meant. She would have to face him sooner or later. She was just sick of people saying that they loved her, and every time she would believe them, and every time she would get her heart broken. She felt Dash's face get closer to hers. Right before their lips touched there was a loud bang.

* * *

Danny pushed open the doors. The audience gawked at him when he walked down the ramp to the stage. He notice Dash stepped forward a little. He saw Lancer backstage looking at him confused. Danny didn't care. He jumped onto the stage disregarding the steps.

"What are you doing Fenton?" Dash growled at him.

"What I should have done in the first place." He leaned down and whispered in Sam's ear.

"I will always love you Sammy. No other girls from now on, only you." Sam didn't move.

"I know you can hear me Sam. I love you too much to every let you slip away from me again. Everyone is out there watching us. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Her lips whispered something only audible to Danny.

"Yes." He moved his lips to capture hers in a kiss. She sat up embracing the kiss, even though she was supposed to be "dead"; she didn't care anymore. She pulled away, and laved hands with him. They ran through the audience, and out the exit doors. The room was dead silent as Dash stood on the stage wondering what he should do. A sound rose up; the sound of a person clapping. All eyes were drawn to Mr. Manson. Mrs. Manson tried to quiet her husband, but he kept clapping despite his wife or the stares. A second person joined him, and soon the room was filled with applause. Mr. Lancer let out a sigh. The play was finally over.

* * *

"Sam." She turned at the calling of her name. Her dad stood there with his arms open wise. She ran to embrace him. Her father let out a laugh.

"You were great." He kissed the top of her head. He pushed Sam away to take a good look at the boy in front of them.

"And this must be Daniel." Sam pulled away from her father to lace hands with Danny. Danny held out his free hand. Her father shook it.

"You're a lucky man Danny."

"Yes sir, I am."

"You better take care of her." Danny let go of her hand to snake his arm around her waist.

"I sure will."

* * *

Tucker put the cell phone to his ear to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Are you Tucker Foley?" The voice asked.

"Yes." He said.

"We checked out your story about your friend Cassie Benett, and it checks out. Would you bring her back to her house for questions?"

"Yeah, sure. Right away." He hung up the phone.

"Cassie." He called out. She turned to meet her boyfriend.

"Hey Tucker." Concern ran over her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked her searching her eyes.

"Yes, of course I"-

"Then come on." He grabbed her hand and they ran.

* * *

Sam was forcefully turned.

"Sam, we need to talk." Paulina led the rest of the preps. She placed her hand on her hip.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paulina asked.

"I'm hanging out with my real friends." Sam kept a little smile smug on her face the whole time.

"But we're your real friends, and we don't like that you're hanging around with them."

"And this is me not caring." She walked by and pushed the shoulder of Paulina sending her to the ground.

"Oophs." She faked concern as she placed her hand over her mouth. She walked past all of the people, and felt good about it.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life Sam." Paulina called out after her. Sam pretended like she didn't hear her and kept on walking. She was stopped by none other than Dash.

"Sam."

"Leave me alone Dash." She turned to walk away, but Dash took her by the arm.

"No, you stay here when I'm talking to you."

"We're way past over Dash."

"Why you little"- He raised his hand to backhand her. Sam's eyes widened. His hand was caught by Danny's. He bended it behind Dash's back painfully.

"If you even so much as touch her, I will break you so hard you won't know what to do with yourself. Trust me. I'm friends with the ghost boy, and I don't get you, he will." Danny threatened him. He pushed Dash away from them, and then took Sam in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I could have taken care of it." She sulked playfully.

"That's alright Sammy, I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you." He murmured. Their embrace was interrupted by Valerie.

"Sam, great job on the play. I liked your ending better." Val hugged her quickly.

"Thanks. Is Lancer mad?" Sam asked as a pink tint went across her face. She felt partly guilty of what Danny did.

"Actually, he's happy. The way things were going, some people were falling asleep. You two basically saved the play. Now if you excuse me."

She saw her driver hanging around, but there were no sign of her mom and dad. She walked up to her driver.

"Where are my parents?"

"They gave me orders not to tell you Miss Manson. You are to go home straight away."

Sam eye's flickered over to Danny and then back to her driver.

"Can my boyfriend come over for a little while?"

"I don't see why not." The driver answered.

"Let's go then."

"Very well Miss Manson. Follow me." She grabbed Danny's hand. He looked down at her hand, and smiled.

* * *

"Tucker, why are there cars parked in front of my house?" Cassie's full attention was on him.

"You…I couldn't just watch you getting hurt, so I called"-

"You told people, Tucker you promised." She yelled at him.

"I know." He held up his hands in defense.

"I know, but long story short they're taking your dad away."

"What." She found herself struggling to breathe.

"They're taking away your dad." He repeated.

"Who am I supposed to live with? Who will take care of Joey? Where's Joey?" She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Cassie?"

"Yes, that's me."

"We have Joey with us. We have contacted the family that you'll be staying with."

"Who is it?" She dared to ask.

"You want to talk to them?" He offered.

"Yes."

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson, over here." The man called out. Cassie's blood froze. Wasn't Sam's last name Manson? She was going to live with Sam?

"Hello sweetheart. Now don't you fret. We'll take care of you." Cassie grabbed the necklace around her neck automatically. It had rightfully belonged to Sam, but Cassie said nothing on it. Sam didn't deserve it, nor did she deserve Danny. She would keep the heart upon the chain, and let nothing happen to it, unlike what Sam did. She wouldn't let it break.

"Come on Cassie dear, let's take you home."

* * *

A figure watched the house really closely. They watched a man being taken away, way before the two children arrived. The figure watched the girl taking in every feature of her.

'Soon.' The figure promised itself.

'Soon, I will confront her.'

* * *

Sam and Danny sat on her bed.

"Sam, I"- He started to stumble on his words.

"You see…I- No matter what we go through. I promise to always love you." He kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him, and returned the kiss. Danny embraced the kiss. The two laid back on the bed without breaking contact. Danny flipped on top of her. He licked his tongue over her lips. She granted his request, and let him have entrance. Their tongues battled for control. Danny left her mouth when she won. He kissed down her jaw line, and then down her neck. She moaned; he smiled, for he knew she liked it. Her hands played with his hair. She pulled away when Sam's name was called.

"My parents."

"I could turn us invisible. They wouldn't bother us." He nibbled on her ear. She pushed him off gently.

"No Danny, I want to find out where they went come on." She pulled him off the bed. They walked through the hallways until they reached the main stair case. Sam stopped in her steps.

"What is she doing here?" Her tone wasn't meant to accuse, but it sounded like it.

"Samantha, where are your manners. Joey and Cassie are our guests. They are staying here until further notice." Sam noticed Danny's mouth slightly agape. His face was puzzled. She wished she could know what he was thinking.

* * *

Cassie covered her neckline. If Danny saw the necklace, he would take it back.

'I can't let her get it back. It's mine now.' Cassie eyed all the things in the entry way. She would never belong with these types of people.

'I bet that the world ends if poor Sammy-kins does not get what she wants.' It disgusted her. How could they live like this when there where people who lived worse than she did. Was Danny really falling for this? She already knew the Mansons didn't like her, no matter how much they acted liked they did. They were looking for an excuse to get her away from her house. She wouldn't fall for this act. This was not her home; it never would be and the man that had fallen for Samantha Manson wasn't her best friend that she knew and loved. He might have fallen for it, but she wouldn't, and she wouldn't give up on him.

* * *

**RGT- You are done with Outcasts! I'm really excited for the sequel. The summary for One of Them will soon be on my profile. There is one more chapter I need to post for thank yous and deadications, and a preview of the sequel. I really did enjoy writing this. **

**This is your LAST chance...if you want to ask me a question about anything about me just drop it in a review. Info about when the sequel is coming out will be in the next chapter. Please review.**

**Review, Love, Laugh, Enjoy**

**(Loving my readers always)**

**-RGT-**


	20. Chapter 20 Preview and Thanks

**Hey everyone! Well this is it...it's the preview. I must say I am excited for this sequel. IF you want to read the preview first just scroll down to the bottom, but read this after. I might thank you for something. I'm not just typing words here. Ok first I would like to deadicate this to my two beta-readers,  
****The Sleep Warrior (Eylse)and  
Tlk2me2da. (Margret) for all their support and without them this fic would never be what it could have been. Seriously guys. You rock. Eylse has already helped me with my sequel with a great idea. (which will probably blow you away.) **

**Next a thank you to all my reviewers. You seriously don't know how much this means to me. Can you believe this only is my second fic on Danny Phantom?...Well it's true. This fic so far has 117 reviews, 6490 hits, has been labeled in one c2, been put on 16 favorite lists, and 20 author alert list. If you haven't read I Promise, you should because I'm posting the sequel to that as well as the sequel to this story at the same time, so reviews will still be needed. **

**Next I would like to thank, everyone on my favorite list, whether you reviewed or not, I am still great full.**

**1.)BadgersRule  
2.)cartoonfreak101  
3.)dannnyphantomgurl13  
4.)Divagurl277  
5.)FrizzandStarfireBFFS  
6.)Galateagirl  
7.)giggleaid  
8.)Karasu87Chaos  
9.)Kirstyn. T  
10.)Kryptonite Riot Girl  
11.)Phantom of a Rose  
12.)phantomschica  
13.) Save Danny69  
14.)Spaza  
15.)tlk2me2da  
16.)ur1crazedupfruitloop  
**

**You guys rock, because most of you reviewed at least once, but most of you reviewed more than once. Next I would like to thank all the people on my Author Alert list.  
1.) BadgersRule  
2.) Divagurl277  
3.) FrizzandStarfireBFFS  
4.) Horselvr4evr123  
5.) kimonoprincess  
6.) Kirstyn.T  
7.) Kryptonite Riot Girl  
8.) LandJ-SandD-Fan  
9.) Lyokogal7503  
10.) mew-xena  
11.) Phantom of a Rose  
12.) phantomschica  
13.)phantomshadowdragon  
14.) Soccerdiva  
15.) Summers Rage  
16.) The Sleep Warrior  
17.) tlk2me2da  
18.) Tom-Welling1390  
19.) Wyvere  
20.) Xo Maddi oX**

you guys seriously rock! This story has more on author alerts than any of my DP stories. (I Promise had 14 I think...) anyway. Seriously thank you.

And a quick thanks to Phantom of a Rose for putting me in the C2.

Next I guess will be the questions.

**Giggleaid: ****Does Cassie ever get Danny?  
RGT answer: well kind of. Cassie's realtionship is hard to explain. Althroughout the fic Danny struggles with his feelings with Cassie. I'll be fair. I did say anything. She does get him for a little while till Danny and Tucker get into a fight. (Yes emotions run high in this story), but if you are saying does she get him in the end? No. She has another love interest...but then you'll find that out in the preview.**

**Jenna Dax: I thought Kwan was related to Cassie.  
RGT answer: He is, and so is John. It's one of my plot-holes that I didn't fix. Thoes darn plot holes. You see, you never see (or rarely see) John or Kwan in the sequel. I was suppose to say that they couldn't find the other two, but I sort of forgot. I think John comes back once in the sequel. Before the sequel a whole year has gone by meaning that the gang is in their senior year. So Kwan and John should be in college. Sorry for the plot hole. **

**

* * *

**

**Time for the previews. The first one is for the sequel of Outcasts known as One of Them.**

**Their love was strong...**

"I love Danny, mother, and there's nothing you can do or say to change that!" Sam screamed at her mother. She tried to hold back her tears; the fights weren't usually this bad.

Danny grabbed her around her waist to pull her closer. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey...don't cry. We'll work through this, just like we always do."

**Until she hurt him...**

"Danny... listen I"-

"Why don't you go hand out with your real friends?" He snapped harshly at her. She jumped at the bitterness in his voice, and tears fell from her eyes. Danny regretted every word from his lips as he stood there, and watched her walk away. He wanted so much to run after her, but Cassie held him back.

"Let her go, she'll just hurt you again."

**And he returned the favor...**

Tucker and Sam stopped in their tracks. Sam tried to keep the tears down. Tucker's mouth hung open at the scene in front of them. Danny pulled away from Cassie's kiss.

"How could you." Escaped from Sam's lips. She couldn't handle it anymore, she ran to her room.

**They wanted revenge...**

"Sam, we want you back on the A- List."

"Didn't you get the message the first time? I'm not interested." She started to walk away.

"What's the matter Sam, afraid you'll fit in with us?" Sam bit her lip, because she knew she was afraid.

**New faces appear...**

"Hello the name is Justin. Here let me help you with that." Cassie half smiled. Why was he going out of his way to help her?

"No you can't be her."

"Cassie sweetie, why not?"

"You're not my mother. My mother is dead to me after she left me years ago." The women remained silent.

**As broken hearts mends...**

Sam found herself crying into Tucker's shoulder. She felt like Danny had just stabbed her.

"It hurts Tucker." Tucker held her.

"I know Sam, I know."

"Does it ever go away?" She asked quietly.

"I don't think it does Sam."

**With all the suppressed feelings...**

"Tucker, are you ok?" Danny said.

"I'm fine." Tucker gritted his teeth.

"Tucker."

"I said I was fine."

**It is only a matter of time...**

"Don't you think you've cause enough damaged?" Tucker stood in-between Sam and Danny. The two had a showdown as sparks flew between their glares.

"Let's have Sam decided." Both boys' eyes shifted to Sam awaiting her answer.

"Tucker, take me out of his sight."

"I don't want to see him right now." Sam crossed her chest.

"But what if he wants to see you." Danny Phantom formed in front of her.

**Before all the tension blows up.**

"You didn't think I would mind if you kissed **MY** girlfriend."

"Cassie and you are"-

"Yes we are. You should have thought about that." Tucker walked away.

"When we're you planning on telling me that you were going out with Tucker?" He yelled at Cassie. She didn't answer him.

"I don't believe this. You weren't planning on telling me, were you?"

"You stole from my house? We gave you everything you could ever want, and you stole from us? We trusted you." Cassie didn't even look Sam in the eyes.

"Cassie, did you ever love me? Or was this all a game to you? You knew my feelings for you, and you"- He couldn't even finish.

"Tucker I"-

"I don't ever want to talk to you again."

"Maybe I want to talk to you."

"Danny, do you love me or not?" Angry tears slid down her cheek.

"Of course I love you." Sam only shook her head.

"You said that Danny, but you don't know what it really means."

"Hello, my name is Justin." He held out his hand to her. Sam smiled to the boy.

"Samantha." She shook it.

"Sam, no, you can't do this. We're supposed to be together. It's time to choose. Me or him?"

"Danny, don't do this."

"Me or him. Who are you going to dance the last dance with on the night of Prom?" Sam turned to her date.

"Come on Justin, let's go." Danny let out a breath. He had lost her. He had let her go, but this time she wouldn't come back. He didn't loose her to a ghost; he lost her to another guy. She had made her choice to live in a world without him.

**This is the one for the newly written You Promised.**

**When they were so much in love…**

"Do you take Daniel Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Sam looked into the man's eyes that she had grown to love.

"I do."

**Things were easier…**

"Things are different now, what about Amy? She is your child too."

**(Flash)**

"You don't even know your own kid." She accused.

**Seven years later…**

The girl's hand turned intangible again. Her eyes widened in fear.

**Their love falls apart…**

He dropped the papers in his hand, and they fell to the ground. Printed primly across the top of the page it read **DIVORSE. **

**(FLASH)**

"Every time I see you I miss you, I want you Sam." His pleas tried to burst through her tough skin, she wouldn't let him in.

"Until you give up being Phantom, Danny, I'm sorry. It's over." She turned away to be alone, so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Sam." He tried to reach out, but his grasp fell short.

"You promised me and you broke that promise. Good-bye."

* * *

Isn't it so sad. Both those fics will be around on June 13. Now I have a task or favor or whatever you would think of it, to do. I'm giving you a chance to have some of your input into One of Them. Leave a review to tell me anything you want to have happen in One of Them. I'm serious. I've already asked my beta-readers, and they have given me ideas. 

Just for Fun: I've never done anything like this before, but if you look closely at my story there are characters that represent certain characters in Romeo and Juliet. Certain ones aren't the characters that they land in the play. If you want to look for that be my guest...and of course Sam is Juliet and Danny is Romeo...thoes are the easy ones, but you're on your own for the others though.

Words can't really describe the way you've inspired me. I hope that you keep reading Fanfics of mine.The summary of One of Them is up on my profile...(well a crappy one anyway, I'll make it better) A new story summary will be put up on June 13th that will be a fun one to write called The Phantom Bride. So look for it soon.

Review Always,Love Alway, Laugh Always, and Enjoy what you've Always Love.

-Rose Garden twillight-

or

Carolyn


End file.
